In Your Debt
by Korrupted
Summary: Minako Aino is the Madam of a popular brothel in the kingdom of Landenholt called The Crystal Palace. Employer of many women, she finds herself now the reluctant owner of a very stubborn slave who resents her. Will the two women be able to put aside their differences? And are the women of The Crystal Palace all that stand between the kingdom and destruction? Eventual Mina/Mako. AU.
1. How to Trade A Life

**A/N:** ...I know, I know! Another fic? I have had been sitting on this one for ages, and I really wanted to get it out. THIS one will only be updated once a month so I can wrap up other fics before focusing more on it. Unless it proves to be very popular, then I may do two a month if inspiration strikes. This one WILL be an AU fic, and I really liked the idea of having the Senshi not be senshi for once. You know, regular people, with no powers. To clear up anything now, it's set in a medieval era fictional kingdom called Landenholt in the country Newark. Anywho, I dedicate this to all my fellow Minako/Makoto shippers. Because it really is undervalued, like Rei/Makoto.

**Warning:** This fiction contains language, violence, prostitution, brothels, fictional politics based off historical politics, slavery, and WILL contain graphic violence, war, blood, sex, lesbians, and other such stuff. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. You know, like all of my other fics because I write for adults and not kids. Okay, maybe Mistaken Gain is the one exception.

With love,  
Korrupted

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Which is painfully obvious since I am writing here.

* * *

Minako sat with her boots propped up on her desk, the twenty five year old blonde watching the door to her office lazily, the light through the cloth covered window casting a hazy glow upon her leather bustier and orange shirt, the red bow in her golden wheat hair a lovely contrast to the tight, light tan leather trousers. She could hear a few soldiers in armor marching outside, the chatter of her girls through the thick walls of her establishment providing a rather soothing backdrop for an otherwise boring wait. Minako Aino was the owner and Madam of a bordello playfully named The Crystal Palace in the bustling little town in the shadow of the castle, her girls all varying in age from mid-teens, to late forties. Though she was rather young to be running the business, the woman had proven herself more than capable in doing so. Her thirty workers catered to a wide variety of tastes, tempting even the King and Queen to make a rare call for one of her ladies to venture to the castle to keep them company every few months. Profits were through the roof, and Minako wasn't one to skimp on allowing the workers a cut of their own takings; she only claimed thirty percent of their earnings a night, the rest she had them keep for their own desires. It would help them to save up enough to leave the trade should they choose, and though many did, some preferred staying as they knew they had a fair boss and a group of women that were like family. A firm knock sounded on the maple door, the woman tilting her head to the side; finally, that bastard was here. He had kept her waiting long enough, and she had already been forced to call upon the Town Guard once this week to attempt to track him down. "Come in." She called, her voice warm and melodic.

A tall, rather masculine woman with short cropped sandy blonde hair stepped in, her blue trousers and sleeveless tunic providing good cause for many people to mistake her for a man. No, Haruka Tenoh was standing before her with a grim expression on her lips. The only few things feminine about her clothing today, Minako noticed, was the yellow ribbon that she was using as a sash, and the barest traces of eye pencil to accentuate her midnight blue eyes; Haruka at least always made some effort to look good for the patrons. "There are some guards who have something for you. It's about Toddrick." The butch woman stated.

_'Oh, great. Did he skip out of town again?'_ The woman internally fumed. "Thank you, Haruka. Send them on up." Was her only reply, the manly guard nodding before leaving once more.

Ah yes, Toddrick Balleister. Minako was a fair businesswoman to a fault, knowing that occasionally, mistakes happen. Every so often, a patron would miscount how much gold kogis or silver dimuts they had, or simply thought they had brought more than was in their purse. Minako would note it down with the name of the woman they had slept with, and the amount missing, telling them to pay her back when they could. Patrons always paid her back, usually the next time they visited, sending up a servant if they were unable, typically with a handsome tip for the woman that they hadn't been able to properly pay. She would then cross the name off to show that their debt was cleared, and that would be that. But Toddrick had gotten into a bad habit of shorting her girls, his debt mounting until two weeks ago when Minako had refused him entry into her establishment, demanding him to pay his tab if he wanted to ever set foot in there again. A week had gone by with not even a copper pence returned to her, and so she went to the local magistrate for help in debt collection. And now, here she was; grumbling about how the vagrant likely had left the city and stiffed her girls. If she ever found him, she would skin him alive. NOBODY messed with her girls.

The door was opened again by Haruka, and three guards entered with none other than Toddrick Balleister between them, the man looking uncomfortable wearing iron shackles. A coy smile spread across her lips in glee, her hands folded on her stomach. "Well, well. This is something I hadn't been expecting, but I am very glad of. My thanks for your work, gentlemen. The Magistrate has your reward pay when we are done here." Her ocean blue gaze was sharp as it fell upon the middle aged thatcher, her smile dangerous. "And as for you, Toddrick, you owe both myself and my girls three hundred gold kogis, seventy four silver dimuts, and twelve copper pence. Now, you can either pay me in money and property, or you will be sent to prison, and I will claim everything you own. Your choice."

The man looked at the young woman nervously, extracting his money purse to throw the leather pouch on the desk. The _clunck_ of it's landing told of it being heavy, and so Minako delicately set her feet aside to open it, counting out the gold and silver. The amount of kogis in the purse was shocking; if he had so much money, why hadn't he just paid her and avoided this whole issue? But something about the coins felt... off. The metal didn't feel quite right, and for as long as she could remember, Minako had always had an uncanny knowledge of metals. Extracting a dagger from her left boot, Minako cut a shallow nick into the surface of one of the kogis, the material still gold. She frowned, but on a whim, cut it just a bit deeper to reveal copper and iron below.

Minako threw the counterfeit coin onto the table and stood, completely disgusted. He was trying to pay her in fake coins? She, who the castle would call upon if they questioned a metal? It was pathetic, and it only served to infuriate her. "Counterfeiting coins is a crime, Toddrick. One that is punished by death. Guards, inform the Royal Clerk to inspect his holdings for more fakes, and get this idiot to the Magistrate for questioning. Sell off his property and I will take the profits to pay back his debt." She half-snarled, the now exposed criminal terrified.

"I have servants! Good, strong boys that can be of use to you! Please, show mercy!" He pleaded, being harshly pushed and dragged back to the door.

"I have no use for male servants. They will be likely either freed, or find employment elsewhere." Was her simple reply as she turned towards the covered window. Though she did hate how some may be put to death if they were untamed, or what have you.

"A slave! I have a female slave!"

Minako whirled around, holding up her hand to halt the guards. "Wait." Her gaze hardened. "What do you mean? I thought purchasing slaves was illegal." Now she was concerned for the safety of whatever poor soul might have been purchased by this man.

"Only if purchased within the inner cloister of the castle, Madam Aino." One of the soldiers supplied.

"Exactly! She's very, very unruly. Too stubborn to be a servant, and too volatile to be a whore for me." Minako's left eyelid twitched at his words. "She'll surely be killed if I am imprisoned. Take her in exchange for my debt."

He was playing on her good heart, and she knew it, trying to trade a life for a life. However, she wasn't going to fall for it as he was planning. "Oh, no. I think you forget that all of your property is already mine. Guards, help this fool bring me the girl, and then take him to the Magistrate. Good day." She stated with a harsh finality that made Toddrick go pale.

The now begging man and his fake coins were removed by the guards, Minako sitting back into her chair with a heavy sigh. Servants had some rights, slaves had none. If a servant was found to be evil, murderous, or a thief, only then could they be put to death. A slave, however, could be killed on a whim should their master desire. If what Toddrick said was true, and she was unruly, the businesswoman was certain that the girl would be put to death if she wasn't taken in here. The door opened as a woman with deep purple hair and amethyst eyes poked her head in. "Hey, what was all that about?" Rei Hino asked, clearly confused.

"Rei, could you come in for a bit? I need some advice." The blonde requested, watching as the former shrine maiden entered.

Rei wore a red skirt that resembled a pair of Eastern hakima, her top a white kimono styled with a low neckline that gave a tantalizing tease of her decently sized bust. Her hair was long, free flowing, like a cascade of twilight purple ink against her pale skin. Her demeanor was elegant, mysterious, slightly aloof at times. Minako to this day had no idea why she had left behind the life of a shrine maiden, but the former miko was one of her most valued friends as well as one of her best workers. Rei sat gracefully, her eyes trained on the suddenly exhausted face of her employer moments before it hit the desktop with a soft _whunk!_ of impact. "Was it that bad?" The woman inquired in a somewhat humored voice, a groan the reply.

"Toddrick tried to repay his debt with forged coins. I told the guards to take him to the Magistrate for questioning in case he isn't alone in it." Another moan of irritation. "Since I legally seized all of his property for compensation... I also now am the owner of his female slave."

Violet eyes blinked twice. "I thought you hated slavery." She simply stated, her face neutral.

Minako's head raised off of the wooden desk to huff softly. "I do, but Toddrick said she was really, really stubborn. You know she would be killed if that's true. And since it's still illegal to free slaves without the proper protocols, and hearing, and biased evidence, I really didn't have a choice. I mean, they're bringing her here shortly, so I can see if what he said was true and go from there."

"So, what did you need my advice on?"

"Did I do the right thing?" Was the simple question.

For several moments, the raven haired woman thought, picking over all that she had been told. She knew Minako was a fair woman, the holder of a heart of gold, but she was uncertain if owning a slave would have a negative impact on her. Would she become arrogant with power as some did, or remain that same woman she always had been? Rei couldn't be sure. "Well, you are trying to save her life. If I know you well enough, you wouldn't just own a slave for anything less than something like this. But the right choice in the long run? I don't know. I suppose only time will tell." She giggled softly. "This may have been better for Setsuna to have answered than me, Mina."

The lop-sided grin on the blonde's feature grew. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Does our little Princess have her favorite patron today?"

The most prominent woman in her employ was Serenity Tsukino, the somewhat childish blonde twenty three year old with a startlingly large love of ice cream. Her room was decked out in various shades of pink, so much so that Haruka once stated that it had been like "Walking into a vagina". However, patrons flocked to her, and she had attracted the eye of even Prince Endymion to seek whenever he was lonely. Some days, he would stop by just to spend time with her without the intent of sex, enjoying her company as a much needed change from the pressures of palace life. His affections had gained Serenity the playful title of Princess Serenity, the other girls using it as a light tease or just decided that it suited her. "No, he has training, she said. Ami had asked earlier. But, I do have General Jadeite arriving in a few more bells. I should get his tea set aside so I can prepare it." Rei informed her boss, standing with a shy smile. "But, I can have Haruka come in just in case you need a guard here."

Minako beamed at her friend's concern, highly grateful. "That would be fantastic. Thank you, Rei. Have fun with your patron!" The Madam teased, gaining a blush from the other woman before she left.

Within a few minutes, the butch in-house guard was in front of her again, a scimitar strapped to her hip. Haruka was first and foremost a guard to keep the girls safe, and occasionally she also worked a few of the female patrons. One of her highest returning patrons was the Duchess Michiru Kaioh, the aqua haired woman visiting the bordello at least once a week to request the services of the woman. The sandy blonde in question was currently sitting on the edge of her desk as the sounds of guards returned to the halls, the rest of her establishment deathly silent as the door was opened again. Between three guards was now a tall woman where Minako had expected a child, red-tinted brunette hair a bit grungy and tied back, sun kissed tan skin dirty and bruised in places, a few red marks freshly showing a recent scuffle. Her emerald eyes glared at the floor, her arms tightly crossed under an impressive bust. The woman wore a dirty cotton dress that looked dark grey with grime, the iron chain-less shackles that were on her wrists clearly never having been removed while she had been in Toddrick's hold, the iron collar around her throat looked uncomfortable at best. And yet, it seemed that her spirit was still present and alive like a rabid tiger locked in a cage. It was as if she was an untamable force of nature; she could be bound and chained, but she would never be broken. The green eyes were full of anger, confusion, and fear, her posture agitated and on guard.

Minako's stomach turned and her heart broke for the girl, her mouth as dry as the wastelands to the far south at the sight before her. First things first, though. "What happened to her?" She finally croaked out. Minako could sense pity radiating from Haruka as well, both of them presented with visual reminders of why they personally hated slavery.

"Toddrick was rough with her when he brought her from her room, and the slave didn't take kindly to him." A tiny smirk was on his lips. "She broke his nose and hand."

"Served the bastard right..." The brunette grumbled irritably, not looking up from the spot on the floor she had deemed worthy of her glares.

The woman's voice was a bit on the rough side, but still pretty. "Guards? Remove those damn shackles. Please." Minako said in a voice that shook slightly.

One of them stiffened visibly. "Madam Aino, you know it is illegal for a slave to go about without at least a collar and wrist shackles." The other guards nodded. "She must keep them-"

"Then I will have new ones made! Get those iron monstrosities off of her! Can't you see they're too tight?!" Minako all but bellowed, her right hand reaching for her hip that currently was void of the whip she typically carried there. _"Remove them, Gods damn you!"_

Slowly, as if they clearly hated each motion they made, one of the guards pulled out a ring filled with various thin keys, looking for the skeleton key that had been made to fit these particular restraints, the other two watching the still silent but wary slave between them. After locating the proper key and the other two instructing the slave in harsh tones to hold her arms out before her, the key guard unlocked the cuff on her left wrist, the heavy item dropping away to show skin that was paler than the rest, though a raw red from the item that had encased it for an unknown length of time. The right cuff fell away next, then one of them grabbed the long, tied back, auburn locks and yanked her head forwards, earning a loud hiss of pain from the woman as she dropped to her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Haruka protested, her hand going to the hilt of her sword on instinct, ready to fight the guards for the uncalled for cruelty.

"Do you want the damn collar off the slave, or not?" The key guard snarled, Minako wanting to strangle the three men.

"Fine." Was the livid reply by the blonde businesswoman, her ocean eyes filled with rage at the treatment of the woman. _'They don't see her as a human, just property with a gender.'_ She had to remind herself. While she, Haruka, and many other people hated slavery, many others saw it as either a great way to control the spoils of war gained from other countries, or a necessary evil that was the only way to ensure labor was handled.

With a cold detachment, the collar was unlocked and dropped to the floor, the hand that held her hair shoving her face towards the wooden beams below before the guards righted themselves. "I've been tossed around harder by corpses." The brunette spat with a furious gleam in her eyes, slowly standing as well, the dark red ring from the collar clearly visible to the other two women.

_'Well, I can see Toddrick certainly wasn't joking when he said she was unruly. She would be executed in a moment if she was looked over for reselling!'_ Minako wondered, secretly admiring the stubborn woman for her spirit. "If it bothers you that much, then once we are through here, send for the goldsmith for me. That way I can get new ones for her." Her blue gaze softened as they fell to her new charge, trying to calm herself for her sake. "My name is Minako Aino. Do you know why you are here?"

"Because that prick had a debt he couldn't pay, and so you claimed his property for compensation. And since I classify as property, here I am like a fucking rug." A sharp back-hand from one of the guards send her reeling, but she didn't fall.

"You will address your master with respect!" He demanded, the woman looking at him in hatred, her hand holding the right side of her face, tears running from her eyes silently from pain.

_"That will do, Guardsman."_ Minako growled in a deadly tone, shaking in rage. After a few deep breaths, she addressed the brunette again. "But yes, I suppose that is a very honest and blunt way to put it. You are now my... slave." The word left a foul taste in her mouth, like sour milk. "What is your name?"

"Makoto Kino." Was the reply.

"Well, Makoto, I think it's safe to say that Toddrick did hit you judging by your bruises." The slave half snorted. "But, I must ask, had he ever... Forced himself onto you?"

Makoto stiffened, her jaw clenched as she remained silent for a few moments. "Yes. He drugged me so I wouldn't fight back. I kicked his ass when I could properly move again. Small victory." Was the tense reply.

The bordello owner inhaled through her nose sharply, finally stating, "Guards, add rape to his list of charges."

"Madam Aino, she's a slave. It's not rape."

"Then destruction of personal property for Heildar's sake!" She roared, the men properly shocked at her reaction. "If Makoto is my slave, and he has injured her, then I have the right to add this charge on! Even that damn law states that it's not bound to a time frame for me to file it! Now, get your sorry asses to the Magistrate, add that charge, and then send me the goldsmith. _AM I FUCKING CLEAR?!_"

Sheepishly, the men nodded, shuffling uncomfortably before her as they swiftly walked out, leaving the guarded looking brunette to watch the fuming blonde and the guard that she couldn't decide if it was a male or female. "I... I apologize for losing my temper like that, Makoto." Minako spoke in a voice rough with fading anger. "I am simply opposed to slavery, and now find myself in this position."

The tall woman was watching them with distrust in her eyes, uncomfortable. "Are you going to have me be one of your whores?" Makoto asked in a cold voice.

"We prefer the term 'workers'. But no, you will not be one of the workers here." The owner of the building stated evenly.

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

Minako blinked, suddenly unsure of the answer herself. "To be honest, I'm not sure yet. I suppose a General Staff member would do. Sit, please. I'm sure you're tired. We have a bit of a wait before the smith will be here, I can assure you."

Makoto warily looked around an spotted a chair, eyeing the item suspiciously. She hadn't been a slave too terribly long in the scheme of things, but she was not used to kindness from a slave owner. She hated this woman and her kindness, all she was to her was another person who would boss her around and try to make her knuckle under. This Minako Aino was just another asshole for her to deal with, was it too much to ask for the freedom that had been ripped away from her? Apparently, it was. However, she sat down, finding the guard offering her a cup of water. "Here." The guard stated, the voice not helping the tall slave to figure out the gender.

She took the cup with a nod of thanks, filing away the fact that the armed guard was a good two or so inches taller than herself at five foot eight, while her new 'master' was at least three inches shorter. She took a slow sip, using it to think about her new situation. Makoto was now in a whore house, owned by none other than the Madam, and though she seemed kind at the moment, she wasn't holding her breath for that to last. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she had missed the taller blond asking her something until Minako called her name. "Huh?"

"Harkua was asking you if were hungry. She was going to see if Arianna had anything in the kitchens ready."

Now that she knew the gender, Makoto could clearly see the feminine features of the tall blonde, unsure of how she had missed them before. "Yeah, I could eat." Was her quiet response.

With a smile, Haruka left, leaving the two other women alone in the room. Makoto could run, she knew it. She could take off right now and be out the door before anyone could stop her. But then what? Everyone would take one look at her and know she was a runaway slave. She would be either returned after a severe beating, or executed. Or both, and some days it would be hard to tell which order it would happen in. And so, Makoto stayed in her seat as the smaller woman started talking again. "You'll be given a room of your own. After the goldsmith is done, I will inform the girls about you and set down some rules. I am sorry that you are a slave, and I truly wish that we didn't have to do this, but it was I claim you, or you would be looked over to be resold." The woman rubbed her temple. "And to be honest, your attitude would get you killed in a heartbeat. Haruka will also be bringing up some clothes for you to wear after a bath. So, I guess welcome to The Crystal Palace."


	2. Almost Marked

**A/N:** Time for the second chapter! WOOT! As promised, I have the upload for all y'all and I hope it is enjoyed. Don't forget to leave reviews if you enjoy this fic, as the more of a response I get, the higher of a priority it is for me to work on.

**Warning:** This chapter contains language, slave dealings, general anger from a very stubborn woman, references to prostitution, slave abuse, mentions of slave abuse, and mildly suggestive content.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout Outs-**

Casere: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too!

thundercrash: I liked having Haruka as just barely showing that yes, she WAS a female, but Usagi just going WAY overboard with the color pink. I personally, can't stand the color if it's not paired with black, and a room of all pink does make me cringe and vocalize that I feel like I am walking into someone's lady-bits. There will be other references to the original universe in the fic. Good luck finding all of the Easter eggs, and I hope you continue to enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Trust me. 

* * *

When the door opened again, Makoto was halfway through the stew that Haruka had brought up for her, greedily eating as if she hadn't had a proper meal in many days. A middle aged man with a very wild beard and clear brown eyes entered, his sweaty hair cropped short. His clothing was simple; cotton trousers and a white tunic, a leather apron over both, black boots over his feet, and leather bracers about his wrists. The goldsmith had a small satchel with him, looking from the girl who was obviously the slave he was called to craft new slave bands for, to the blonde he knew very well. "Ah, Madam Aino! I see you've finally gotten yourself a slave." He didn't miss the glare the green eyed female cast him. "I would have thought you would have sent for the blacksmith instead of me, however."

Minako wanted nothing more than to shake the metal worker by his collar until his brain was rattling inside of his skull, but she needed that idiotic lump between his ears whether Travis Freeman knew it or not. He was a regular patron of the bar portion below, where men and some women would go to drink and flirt with her staff, Elizabeth serving up beverages to the lusty patrons to help loosen tongues. If being a seller of pleasure was her bread and butter, then being a collector of information was her side job. Rei and Ami could play the part of an innocent, easily impressed girl, both of them her best informants on gathering anything that might be of help to the King and Queen. Typically, she would send her information through Haruka, or the Magistrate, but on the rare occasions when a member of the court would call one of her girls to the castle, Minako would send a sealed scroll with her to leave at the dead-drop location. The goldsmith had a nasty habit of eavesdropping on people he passed, or were in his shop, and an even nastier one of repeating it to the bookish bluenette after a few mugs of ale and two small drinks of clear liquor she called, 'Crystal Shine'. Therefore, Minako was unable to throttle the man where he stood. "No, I asked for you as I know you are one of the best in precious metals." Her gaze softened as she looked at the grumbling woman who looked ready to punch Travis. "What metals do you have to make... You know... Sl-slave cuffs with?" That word still left her with a foul taste in her mouth, only now it burned like bile.

He opened his satchel and retrieved a few blank rounds of metals; white gold, a shockingly clean looking iron, polished steel, yellow gold, and platinum to place on the desk between them. "Traditionally, iron is used since it is durable, but I suppose that with your trade it would look rather unsightly. So, this is a light toned, clean iron I use. It's bright enough to look nice, but strong enough to support the use of chains should they get out of hand and require discipline."

Minako wanted to be sick with how casually he spoke about shackling people, even with Makoto in the room, glaring at him in ways that told the blonde that she was likely plotting out a very graphic death for him in her mind. But he then pointed at the polished steel and went on. "This is my best steel alloy. Very strong, very clean, good for slaves who are allergic to some of the more impure metals if you don't want to spoil their good looks for a few weeks." His eyes turned to the seething emerald eyed woman, glancing her over once. "Yours seems fairly attractive. Very tall, good shape, large bust." His attention returned to the slightly green-tinted brothel owner. "It would be a good option as it still allows you the ability to chain a slave to the wall, floor, or even a post to be beaten should they forget their place."

He then pointed at the finer metals. "These would have to be mixed with steel or iron for more support, but it would only be to keep it from softening and losing shape. These are more ornamental than the ones I've just shown you, and obviously far more expensive." Travis stroked his beard and tilted his head. "Which did you wish me to use?"

It was difficult for the blue eyed female to stand, sinking into her chair as the realization that she really was about to commission a slave's collar and wrist shackles to force onto another human. After a few moments, her gaze flicked to her furious looking charge, beckoning her over. "Makoto? Which one would you prefer? I mean, you will be the one in them, so I would like your input." Minako wanted the poor female to be as comfortable as possible.

An auburn eyebrow arched at the words, coming only a little closer to get a better look at the options. "Well..." She began. "The iron it uncomfortable, and it rusts far too easy. The steel is really painful after a few days. It cuts into your wrists a _lot._" Verdant hues flicked from precious metal to precious metal. "Yellow gold might be best. It's not as pricey as white or platinum, but still would be more comfortable." Her gaze narrowed as she looked the goldsmith in the eyes, having felt his own gaze on her body. "And before you ask it, I am _not_ being assigned whore duties. So, stop undressing me with your eyes, you bastard."

Travis turned a respectable red hue at her words, half out of fury, and half at her accurately calling him out. "Madam Aino, you would do well to teach your_ slave_ some manners. Disrespecting her_ betters_ is asking for a proper beating." His voice was dark with rage, his eyes cold with hate. All of his powerful muscles were tense, like a serpent coiled and poised to strike.

However, Makoto didn't back down. Though the male stood a good few inches above her, clearly stronger, and not partially starved, the auburn haired woman clenched her fists, scoffing at his words. "That's rich, coming from you, _Freeman._" She pointed at his wrist guards and then neck. "What, did you get those scars shaving? Don't think that you're too good to treat me like a fucking human just because you got freed. I'm not stupid, but clearly, you a- _Oooofff!_"

The smith lost his temper, punching the slave hard in the stomach. Makoto double over, dropping to her knees as her arms folded over the place of impact. A soft retching started up as the blow caused her to heave, the reddish brown haired female trying to hold down her first meal in days as her body tried to violently reject it, her frame shuddering from the struggle. Minako, however, grabbed the dagger from her desk as she stood, throwing it to narrowly miss his neck on purpose, her cerulean eyes alight in fury. "Don't you_ EVER_ strike any of _MY_ girls again. _Do I make myself clear?_" Her words were cold, deadly, holding the promise of pain and horrible injuries that could be inflicted.

Travis' face was still twitching with his anger, but he jerkily nodded. "Which metal do you want me to use, Madam?" He half snarled from left over rage.

The blonde closed her eyes, hating the choice she had to make. "Gold. Yellow gold would work best." She finally stated, loathing ever syllable that flowed through her lips.

The smith nodded as Makoto shakily got to her feet, her left arm still holding her stomach. "Very well. Now, all that's left is the branding. Do you have one with a seal symbol ready, or shall I prepare a quick brand here?"

Minako's eyes snapped open and up at him, her mouth agape as cold horror spread through her body. "A... A_ WHAT?!_" She half yelped, looking at Makoto then back to the smith. "You can't be serious!"

"According to the law, all slaves must bear the symbol of their master upon them. It's to show who can right fully claim them as property. Any old brands are erased by the Magistrate's own armorer by using a square blank to cover the former symbol up." He simply stated.

Makoto glowered at the floor, her lips in an open snarl. "I don't have brands. None of the other three assholes wanted to mark up their 'pretty little slave girl' with one."

"Excellent. Saves us time. So, do you have a branding iron or not?"

Minako could feel bile rising in her throat, wanting so desperately to vomit. "I... I don't have a branding iron..." This was utterly barbaric. "All I have are my letter seals..." She was dazed from everything, the smith taking up one of the seals and studying the symbol there.

To his great amusement, he saw the two letters M.A with the symbol for the planet of Venus placed below them. "This symbol should do. It's easily traced to you as master." He rummaged through his satchel again, finding a circle and small equal armed cross attached to metal rods, wrapping a thick leather thong around them to create a handle.

In a haze, Minako watched as he shoved the brand into her fireplace, Travis then grabbing Makoto by her hair and throwing her face down to the floor. The brunette didn't surrender, her nails tearing at his hands as she tried to climb back to her feet, growling with hate and adrenaline. It was clear that her fighting spirit had been another reason why she had gone unbranded, her emerald hues brimming with resentment and resistance. However, she was over-powered, Travis using his foot to apply pressure to the small of her back, one hand grasping the handle of the branding iron as the other tore the back of the filthy dress, exposing the dirty, tan, whip lash scarred surface he was about to disfigure. Makoto was struggling still, trying to sink into the floor and escape the iron that was close enough for her to feel the heat of the glowing symbol, a low, growling whimper of worry escaping her throat. Suddenly, Minako snapped out of the trance. _"Wait! Don't brand her!"_ She shouted, panting as her form shook.

The goldsmith narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the businesswoman once more. "All slaves must carry the marks of their master. It is the _law._" He spoke in a voice thick with cold hate, as if enraged by the prospect that this stubborn, unruly slave may escape the fate he himself had been forced to endure.

"Then embellish her shackles with the symbols! Just, please! She'll have the mark, but I am begging you, don't brand her." The blonde pleaded.

The hulking man scowled at the slave under his foot, his upper lip curled into a snarl. "Very well, Madam Aino." He found a small bucket of water and shoved the orange hot iron into it, a _fwooosh!_ of steam rising as he moved away from the brunette. "But your slave had best learn some manners. Next time, I may not be so easily swayed."

Makoto was livid but silent as she slowly rose from the floor, holding her clothing to keep it from falling from her body as she backed herself into a corner, her eyes darting between the goldsmith and the blonde. Minako was trembling harshly as she sat back down, Travis removing three golden items from his bag. "These are temporary shackles." He stated, showing the plain rolled yellow gold collar and wrist bindings. "I will have your order ready in two days."

Walking over to the seething slave swiftly, he moved to yank one hand free of her body at a time to fasten on a shackle, yanking her head forwards to roughly fix on her collar before pushing her away by his grasp. "That will be five hundred ten kogis, and twenty dimuts."

The whip wielder had to bite back her outburst of how costly the items were, but considering that he hadn't branded her even after Makoto insulted him, she kept quiet. She turned towards her lock box, retrieving the key from her hip to open the safe and remove a three leather pouches. Each one with a gold thread contained two hundred kogis, handing them all over to him. "My thanks for not branding her. Truly, Travis." The blonde told him in a soft voice.

Travis took the bags and set them next to his satchel, placing a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Minako, I worry about you. Especially with a slave that spirited." His eyes flickered over to the woman who was hunkered in the corner again, her right fist gripped tightly with her left hand holding her torn dress up as the gold shackles glowed slightly from the light of the fire. "If she hurts you, or your girls, promise me you will fetch myself or the Magistrate. Please, Minako."

The woman smiled sadly at him. This was probably her favorite side to the goldsmith; the side that cared about all of the women who were living in The Crystal Palace. He might be an imbecile and a brute, but the man did worry about them. "Travis, you know Haruka, Setsuna, and Elizabeth are all very capable guards, and I am not weak either. But yes, I promise. Now, please, may I speak to Makoto alone?"

He nodded and collected his things, pausing to glare warningly at the slave only to have another hate filled snarl cast upon him before leaving. Minako looked at the auburn haired woman in cautious worry, a timid smile on her lips. "We do need to work on manners. If you mouth off to the wrong person, they'll kill you." The bordello owner mentioned.

"Why did you stop him from branding me?"

The woman tilted her head, clearly confused. "Why in the name of the _Gods_ would I have let him brand you? That's utterly barbaric. It's bad enough that I have to force you to wear those damn things." She gestured at the wrist and neck restraints, the rings on each of the three gold accessories clearly marking her as a slave. "But, to brand you like cattle? That would be unforgivable."

Makoto frowned deeply, her green eyes like emerald slits. "Can I get a bath and clothes yet? I feel disgusting already, and I'm practically half naked." She grumbled, Minako arching her eyebrow.

"Of course. Please, come with me. I'll take you to your room."

The taller woman held her dirty, torn clothing about herself carefully to keep it from slipping off of her thin form, the old scars on her back somewhat exposed as she followed the blonde out and into the hallway. Curious eyes of various colors watched her, her expression growing more annoyed by the second as she heard whispers of the golden slave restraints. She nearly walked into Minako when the woman halted, opening a door for her to a room. "This is where you will be living. My room is the one on the top floor, so please come to me if you need anything." She stood aside to allow her new charge entry. "Haruka probably set your new clothes on your bed. If you have a particular style you want, tell me so I can have the tailor make you them."

The silent woman walked in, taking in the simple room, large bed, standard furnishings, beauty table, mirror, and few chairs. Sure enough, there was a stack of clothing on the bed for her, but she gazed at the uncomfortable looking woman who she was now forced to serve, her new 'master' that she would do her best to infuriate and annoy. This woman would rue the day she had chosen to keep her as a slave. "I... I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, but I hope you'll come to like it here." Makoto internally scoffed, her expression disgusted. "So, enjoy your bath. I will talk to the girls while you are cleaning up."

Slowly, as if unsure what she was supposed to do, the blue eyed brothel owner left, shutting the door behind her. Makoto released her death-grip on her tattered dress and it slid to the floor, exposing her dirty, too thin body, the many whip scars on her back, the many bruises and red marks from the scuffles in the last day and a half. She lifted her hands to glare at the pretty gold shackles in pure contempt, turning in anger to snatch up her clothing to locate the attached washroom that had strange oil lights that seemed to brighten when she entered; what kinds of mages had she employed to produce this effect? Though she would never admit it, the woman was highly impressed by the fact that the blonde had paid likely thousands of kogis just to get indoor plumbing, Makoto starting the water up for her bath. She nervously glanced at the various soaking oils and salts, settling on one that smelled of roses and adding it to the warm water. The narrow window let in the light to the washroom as she shut off the tap and slipped into the first luxury she had had in several years, sighing happily as the warm water soothed her sore body. As much as she hated her new confines, her new situation, and her new master, the green eyed woman had to admit that it certainly could be worse.


	3. Learning the Ropes

**A/N:** So, here is the third chapter! I had to fight myself not to upload this too early, but I managed it. Super happy with how this is turning out. After this chapter, things will have time skips every so often. GODS, I love cynical and angry Makoto so damn much. I thought it would be interesting to put an actual historical law on slavery at the start of each chapter, just so everyone can see what the history of humanity had to say about slaves.

A note on names: You may notice that some people have the English dub names, and others have the Japanese names, but one or two actually have the Japanese first name and the English last name. Why? Because it actually fits well for some reason.

**Warning:** Contains slavery laws, slave abuse, violence, slavery, language, prostitution, and Ami making a very crude joke. *gasp* I know! She cracks a naughty line!

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

elusivek: Ah, yes. Those horrible hearings to free slaves. Biased, and honestly a bit on the unfair side. However, in this world if the owner doesn't put the slave up for a hearing, then they remain slaves unless they purchase their own freedom. Which, if they are never paid anything, is impossible, and the magistrates can increase the costs of freedom based on how the slaves act/if they are in a pissy mood. Welcome to how shitty life could be for slaves. It was unfair and cruel.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR THE CHARACTERS. Because if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing on fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

_A **slave** may be defined as:_  
_One whose mother was a slave.  
One who has been captured in battle.  
One who has sold him/herself to pay a debt.  
_  
**_\- Romano-Byzantine law.  
_**

* * *

Minako stood at the balcony that looked down over the main area of her establishment, seeing a few patrons already milling about. Duchess Micihru Kaioh seemed to be flirting with Ami this time, the shy looking bluenette clothed in a very modest and understated dress that ended mid-calf, blues, golds, and other soft tones covering the satin surface, a pair of leather sandles on her feet. Haruka was busy with a rather flustered young woman who had to be new, offering her a drink that Elizabeth poured with a suave flourish. Michiru leaned in and kissed the shorter woman on her cheek affectionately, a playful blush settled on the young healer's pale face. The blonde woman grinned at the women below her, seeing a few men sitting at tables, other women tempting them, enticing them. The general Jadeite Metiska was blushing deeply as Rei leaned in to whisper something into his ear, taking a quick sip of his tea as an opportunity to collect himself. Oh how she wanted to tease the former miko over how impish she was with him.

Still, she had to set down rules regarding her newest addition to her humble abode and place of business. With a soft sigh, she strode along the floor and down the stairs, clearing her throat loudly when she was halfway down them and halting, waiting for all eyes to find her. The silence was suddenly crushing her, but she began. "Good afternoon. I just wanted to thank you for coming to The Crystal Palace for some lovely women and lively entertainment. And the music isn't half bad either." There was a bit of laughter, the woman pressing on. "Also, I do have an announcement. Today, I have gained a new member to my staff. Makoto Kino is a new woman here, and I do hope that everyone helps make her feel welcomed." There were a few inappropriate murmurs. "However, she will _NOT_ be one of my working girls. Makoto will be a member of my general staff, and any inappropriate advances made towards her will be met with the same response as if someone tries to force one of my girls to do something they don't wish to do."

Setsuna arched her eyebrow at a middle aged woman who scoffed, tapping her spear on the wooden floor to silence her. After she gave her younger employer a nod, the whip wielder continued. "So, please, just keep that in mind. I really don't want anyone to have to be kicked out for breaking rules. Anyways, enjoy your time!" She finished, casting a wave as she finished descending the stairs, joining the gaggle of patrons and women.

Serenity crossed over to her side as she walked into the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in her hand as her blue eyes searched Minako's. "Mina, that's the slave we saw, right? The woman who was brought in here earlier? Is she okay?" The pigtailed blonde questioned.

The bordello owner cast a weary smile, nodding. "Yeah, that's Makoto. She's getting cleaned up now." Ocean blue hues darkened. "But, she is so _stubborn_, and crass, and I swear she's going to get herself into trouble." The memory of Travis losing his temper and striking the tall woman to cause her to crumble to the floor resurfaced. "I really don't like this whole slavery thing. And what's worse is I now have one!"

Serenity watched her boss sit down hard, sighing heavily. She had been working for the blonde about five years now, and respected the woman greatly for her honesty, loyalty, and watchful eye. The brothel worker sat next to Minako and continued eating, knowing that there was more that would be said. "She's so angry, and she hates me, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I mean, a large part of the kingdom would say for me to beat or whip her, but I refuse to do that. I just... I wish I knew what the hell I was doing."

The young prostitute tilted her head thoughtfully, the spoon in her mouth still as her sky blue eyes narrowed. It wasn't often Minako was this unsure, but the woman also had a heart of gold, and this was against everything she stood for. "Mehbeh ewe sthould haph her mwet sthom oph the gilhs..." She muttered around the ice cream and utensil still in her mouth, garnering a withering glance from the other blonde before retrying. "Maybe you should have her meet some of the girls. I mean, she will be living with us, and working around us. Perhaps that could help her adjust and be less... Hate-y about things?"

The whip wielder had to admit that it was fairly sound advice, nodding absently in agreement. Maybe after the woman was done with her bath, then she would have her start meeting some of the other girls. However, she still had to figure out duties for Makoto to do as general staff. Obviously, running errands within reason would be one, maybe also running guard duty? Minako thought against it; after seeing her temper thus far, she feared the busty slave would haul off and pummel a patron to near death if one so much as slighted her. Cooking was also nixed, as the idea of putting the woman in close proximity of blades made Minako concerned even more. So, for now she would run errands and help her with the upkeep of the brothel. "Earth to Minako..."

Minako jumped slightly as she found a spoon waved a scant inch in front of her face, leaning back swiftly. "What is it, Serenity?" She responded irritably.

"I said that General Kunzite informed me that the Prince just called for me and I require an escort to the castle. Think Makoto might be a good choice?"

The woman blinked a few times, mulling over the option in her mind. She would need to send someone to accompany them both as Makoto was unbranded, but it didn't sound like a horrible prospect. In fact, she already had the perfect guard in mind. "I'll have Luna escort the both of you. And keep an eye on her. Go get yourself ready, _Princess._" The madam teased.

Serenity squealed happily and hugged her employer, rushing off to get herself presentable for the prince while Minako stood far more slowly. It had been a good twenty minutes and it seemed that Makoto was still holed up in her room, the businesswoman sighing as her blue eyes turned to the stairs, moving towards it as her mind whirled swiftly. Was she okay? Did the girl try to run? Had she injured herself? Her mind was jumping to all sorts of horrible conclusions as she climbed upwards, finally knocking on the woman's door. "Makoto? Is everything alright?" She called, growing concerned.

When there was no answer from her charge, the anxious blonde tried the knob to find it unlocked, cautiously edging into the room. Ocean blue eyes spied the old clothing on the floor, noting the dim lights from the washroom and wandering closer, smelling the perfum of roses wafting from there to her nose; it wasn't used by many of the girls, so she knew exactly which one it was. She peered in through the doorway, seeing the auburn haired woman laying in the tub, submerged up to just past her ears, her eyes closed peacefully. The shifting bubbles told her that her charge was alive and well, enjoying what was likely her first decent bath in months, walking closer to lean over the water filled object. "Hey. Hey, Makoto?" She questioned, gently touching Makoto's shoulder.

Emerald green eyes snapped open in an instant, the tall figure surging up to grip the offending hand and twist it behind the blonde's back as the other gripped the pale throat, pressing her rather unwilling master's back and twisted arm against the stone wall with an expression of fury, hate, and calculating cunning. Minako gasped and struggled against the painfully iron hold, unable to reach her boot knife to defend herself, and too close to use her whip. Fearful ocean blue orbs locked with verdant hues, and suddenly the slave released her grip, glaring at her. "Don't do that again, you damn fool. What, did nobody ever teach you to knock?"

The Madam rubbed her wrist as her body shook, clearly unnerved by the aggressive outburst. Her eyes looked at the stone floor, but found themselves slowly dragged up long, tan legs, seeing scars here and there along the surface as her line of sight traveled up until their eyes met again. If nothing else, she could admit that the now clean slave was quite beautiful, water running down her injured and thin but sturdy form, the golden cuffs and collar glinting in the oil torch light. However, where had that outburst come from? Makoto's expression had been fierce, but it had been more like an instinct; like a warrior reacting to a possible threat. _'And another reason why she shouldn't be in the kitchens.'_ Minako thought firmly. "I... I did. You didn't answer so I grew concerned. I'll try not to do that again though."

Angry eyes narrowed more. "Good. Now, can I get some damn clothes on, or do you need your new slave to stand here naked for you to ogle a bit longer?"

The venom had not been missed, but Minako tried her best to ignore it. "No, go get dressed. You've got to help Luna escort Serenity to the palace to see the prince."

"Escort?"

"Yeah. When a patron requests one of the girls to come to them, I always have at least one guard escort them. Just in case." Golden eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But, if you have a problem with it-"

"No, no it's fine." The still naked woman crossed her arms under her breasts, her expression a bit eased. "I just didn't quite understand what you were talking about." Once more, it darkened just as quickly as it had relaxed. "Now, let me get dressed so I can do your bidding, O gracious _master_ of mine."

Minako scowled slightly at being called 'master', the ill sensation from earlier returning. "Luna will be waiting for you in the main bar when you are ready." She informed the stubborn woman before hurrying out of the room.

Minako released a huffed breath as she stood in the hallway, her right hand going back up to her throat. What had Makoto been thinking? If it had been another master that she had turned on like that, it would have been at the very least a beating. But, Minako wasn't another slave owner; she was just as reluctant about this as it was clear Makoto resented her. With a final shake of her head, the madam lowered her hand and went to her chambers, her thoughts now on trying to get her paperwork in order for the next day.

* * *

Makoto smoothed out the tight leather pants, her midnight blue tunic bringing out the green of her eyes even more, a simple leather belt cinching it slightly. This Haruka woman certainly did have an eye for colors, and the slave tugged on the boots before standing to appraise herself in the mirror. Her skin was far cleaner, her auburn hair in it's usual wavy horsetail, the golden restraints almost like pretty jewelry instead of identification of her being a slave. Her stomach was full for the first time in a long time, and while she wanted to sleep, she had to do a task that blonde imbecile of a master had given her. She loathed the very existence of that woman, fuming silently as she exited the room to take in her surroundings better. The halls were wood with masonry accents, clearly top quality in every detail. Her eyes scanned the beams of the ceiling, looking at the strange chandelier that seemed to have some sort of magical candles that had no flame in wonder. How on earth did it work?

The slave slowly made her way down the stairs, a few patrons eyeing her up with the unmistakable gleam of desire in their eyes. She put on her best sneer, watching with satisfaction as they scurried off to find solace in the company of the working women, reaching the bottom of the stairs when a smaller form ran into her quite suddenly. Due to her swift reflexes, Makoto quickly steadied the female, blinking at the slim bluenette before her with a barely noticeable concern. "You alright there?" She inquired.

"Yes, I believe so. Oh! I apologize. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Ami Anderson, one of the... Errr... Workers." Her deep sapphire hues glanced at the golden restraints on the taller woman. "You must be Makoto. I hope you aren't too terribly put off by all this."

The auburn haired woman tilted her head slightly, her hands gently resting atop the smaller woman's shoulders. This one seemed rather frail but had a kind, soft voice. She made a mental note of it for later. "I uhhh... I dunno yet. Not my first choice of living arrangements, but it's not like I have much of a fucking say. I need to find some woman named Luna. Do you know where she is?"

Ami nodded, gesturing with her hand towards the bar. "Yes. She's right over there. Do you see the redhead serving drinks? That's Elizabeth. Don't take drinks from her after hours unless you really enjoy drinks stiffer than some of the men we entertain in our rooms." Makoto felt her lips twitch in a smirk; the polite sounding woman was blushing at her own crude comment. "The woman with long, wavy black hair next to the bar is Luna Mau. I must get back to my patron now, but I am sure I will see you in the morning."

The slender woman slipped away politely, emerald eyes tracking her back to a table in the room to her left and joining a rather wealthy looking female. The aqua haired woman leaned in to kiss Ami's cheek, the oddly friendly brothel worker shyly grinning and blushing as she spoke to her guest. The slave folded her arms and watched the duo with her brow knit in thought. The girl seemed nice enough, but she would hold off putting her in any sort of good or bad bracket until later; one two minute conversation was not enough to form a proper opinion. After a moment more, the auburn haired woman turned and walked towards the woman in a yellow and black dress with short length skirt, a dagger on her hip and a spear in her hand, walking over as she studied the weapons. "Luna? My name is-"

"Makoto. Yes, Minako has already informed everyone of you." The woman had an accent that spoke of the English kingdom to the west, but the slave silently filed that information away. "Serenity already told me about you joining us. She will be down shor- Oh. Here she is."

Makoto turned to see a young blonde woman descending the stairs in a very lovely gown, golden embroidery across the bust accentuating her corn yellow pigtails, a grin that seemed to be full of innocence on her lips as her blue eyes swept over the main bar. Many of the patrons whistled, some winked, but none dared to touch her; she was for the Prince unless she otherwise stated, and it was like an unspoken law. Those baby blues zeroed in on the tall slave and the spear carrier, almost bouncing on her way to greet them. "Hi, hi! Oh, you must be Makoto. I'm Serenity, and it's really nice to meet you. We can talk more on the way, but I really don't want to keep Prince Endymion waiting. Let's go, girls!" The woman said in a cheerful rush, locking arms with a rather bewildered slave and all but dragging her out with her enthusiasm, Luna giggling as she joined them.

Makoto was tense, walking between the raven haired escort and the short prostitute, all the while waiting for a sharp insult, or deft threat to be lobbed at her from either side. Instead, the excitable blonde was happily chattering away to the woman she had linked her arm with, grinning like an idiot the whole time. "And so when I was about sixteen, I figured that this was as good a job as any, and started working the night. Mina found me when some guy tried to rough me up, and I've been working for her ever since."

Luna was trying very hard not to laugh at the auburn haired woman as she tried to keep up with the lovable brothel worker, her senses sharp as they made their way to the castle. Serenity was someone who could put anyone at ease, and judging by the slightly relaxed posture of the newest addition to the Palace, even Makoto couldn't resist her bubbly charms. "What about you, Mako? Oh, is it alright if I call you that?"

The guard glanced at the slave who was blinking at the younger woman as if she was a particularly strange creature that she found fascinating. "I uhhh... Yeah, that's fine." Makoto placed her free hand behind her head and glowered at nothing slightly. "Not much to tell. I can't recall what being free was like anymore, been a slave for about five years now, and I don't even know my own birth day. Been to three different _masters_," she spat the word out like acid. "before this one. She seems okay so far, but I'm not holding my breath."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Minako, be mean? She is the nicest person I ever met. She would only be mean to keep you safe, and never hurt you, I promise."

A soft smile graced Makoto's lips, the small gesture lightening her entire face. "Whatever you say, Serenity. But being a slave owner changes people. As a slave, I have seen it, and lived it." Her expression darkened substantially. "Any case, nothing about me matters to the kingdom. To the law, I could be whipped to within an inch of my life for sneezing wrong, and no one bats an eye. If I tell someone to kiss my ass, it's as if my words have just brought Heildar's wrath upon us all."

Luna opened her mouth to speak when a dark figure stepped out of an alley silently, gripping her spear tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely noticed Mako backing the young prostitute against a wall, placing her own body between the blonde and the man, her right hand briefly going to her hip as if on reflex before simply clenching in a fist. "Just doing my rounds, ladies." A brisk male voice assured, continuing on.

Red eyes softened before her body relaxed, glancing back to see Serenity's eyes peeking around the thin body of her other protector. It was almost comical to see the floating blonde buns and blue hues lurking at shoulder height on the taller woman. Part of the guard suspected that she was standing on her tip toes to even manage that, but she said nothing. They continued on their way in relative silence, though upon entering the castle itself, the black haired woman noted that the slave had grown visibly anxious. Was there something in there that she didn't want to see? "Do I need to go in with you two?" She asked in mild irritation.

"Yes. Since you are unmarked, you can't be unescorted without reprecussions. It won't be long, I promise." The English guard stated kindly.

With a tiny nod, Makoto grumbled and followed, crossing her arms over her chest. As they reached the main receiving hall, the two guards saw the trio, and stiffened to salitue; which struck Luna as odd since they only ever had smiled before. However, a man in military armor passed from behind them, the green eyed female frowning at the guards who now looked as if they had gotten their hands caught in the honey jar, her expression unreadable. It seemed she didn't care for the military at all, or was unimpressed, but Luna had no idea which it was. Serenity waved them goodbye before walking into the hall, one of the guards announcing her before glancing at Makoto once again. "Let's go." Luna stated, not wanting to give the man any more time to look at her auburn haired charge.

"_Finally._ Yeah, let's go."

Together, the duo briskly walked out of the castle and hurried back to the bar. Once back inside of the laughter and chatter filled walls, Luna heard the other woman's voice inquire, "Will she be okay up there? When should we go back to escort her here?"

"She'll be fine. The prince will send her back here with a bloody troop of guards come morning. Fret not, my dear." She stated with a smile, motioning to the kitchen. "Now, go get some meat and pudding from Ari. You've earned it in my book, and you look too thin to me. I'll check in with Minako before heading home."

"Home? You mean you don't live here?"

The guard laughed. "Oh, bloody hell no! I live with my husband and daughter a tick away. Most of the guards, and Elizabeth, aren't actual brothel workers. We're just hired on as staff, or the like. Could you imagine my little one underfoot with the girls taking high paying patrons up to be entertained?" She tried to stop her laughter, now only chuckling. "Oh, oh hell... That was a good laugh. But I work most days. I'll see you tomorrow evening." At the confused expression, she went on. "Brothel opens at four bells past midday."

"Oh! Yeah. I'll be here unless Madam Blondie decides to have me lynched during the night. See you, then." The slave huffed out and walked into the kitchen, leaving Luna to watch her back for a few moments before turning to the stairs.

The raven haired woman climbed the staircase as her wary red hues watched the crowd over the bannister, making her way to the large maple door of Minako's personal bedroom. Her fist firmly rapped on the door, a soft voice replying, "Come in."

Minako looked up from her paper as Luna entered, laying comfortably on her bed with her ankles neatly crossed, smiling kindly. "Hey, how did it go?" The bordello owner questioned.

The shrug she gained was a good sign, better than a fuming complaint of how brash the young woman had been. "She was fairly good. A sentry spooked us both, and she actually reacted by placing herself between Serenity and the possible mugger. But, I think she has some weapon knowledge."

The blonde head tilted slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she reached for where a sword would have been on her waist by instinct. I know it's none of my business, but what do we actually know about her?"

A deep frown creased Minako's features. "She's got a temper, no patience, a penchant for speaking her mind regardless of it getting her into trouble, and my_ GODS_ is she stubborn. But... Nothing else, really. She's not one who will trust me. Maybe not anyone."

"Well, she actually seemed to get on well with Serenity, and was worried about her once we were back. She's also got a bloody chip on her shoulder about being in the castle. She didn't want to go in at all, but didn't raise too much of a protest. Mina, just who _is_ she?" The English guard spoke the last question quietly.

_'Just who is she is right.'_ The woman lightly rubbed her throat where the auburn haired woman had gripped it earlier. She had seemed to be reacting on instinct, trained to defend herself. The more she tried to discover one answer about her new charge, the more she found herself with more questions than she had started with. It was good that Makoto had gotten along with the young prostitute, but would her trying to mingle with others prove to be a disaster? She couldn't tell. "Thank you, Luna. Elizabeth has your pay for the night, and Arianna made some cookies for Diana. Tell Artemis I said hello, please."

The guard grinned and nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her as the whip wielder looked back at the papers in her hands. As much as she wanted to, she could no longer focus on the numbers of income; her mind was busy being plagued with questions of a certain busty slave she now owned much to her own great disgust. Luna had noted she might be trained in weapons, but just what else? Who was she? Who were her parents? Did she have family? Where was she born? How had she aquired so many scars? Why had she become a slave to begin with?

Her head buzzed with curiosity, Minako abandoning her papers to change into a loin cloth and breast band under an orange and red sleeping tunic, muttering incantation to dim the oil lights in her room. She had spent a small fortune on the best mages to spell the oil fires in her establishment, and she honestly was happy with the result. The gold chandelier had been both mages and the local alchemist, enchanting the incredibly expensive material called 'glass' to light the bar without fire, and was her favorite item by far.

As she settled down, her thoughts remained on the stoic, angry, volitile slave in her care. Just how on earth was she supposed to take proper care of her? Neither of them were happy with this, but it couldn't be undone at this point. In the morning, she would put her best foot forward and try to break through that cold exterior. Gods help her in the morning; she had a feeling she would need it


	4. Guarded Kindness

_**A/N:**_ What's this? Two updates in the same month?! Well, I had my birthday on the eleventh, and since Yule is coming up, I was feeling generous. Super thrilled about this chapter. Let's hear it for stubborn as hell Makoto! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Warning: This chapter contains slavery, prostitution, violence, language, slave abuse, slave beatings, and possible triggers? Not sure. Read with care.

With love,  
Korrupted

**Shout outs-**

auriumflame: I'm so glad you enjoy this! It's not an instant love/one pining for the other. It's a slow, staggering battle for trust in a world where the youma are other humans, and the senshi as we know them don't exist.

WeirdRaptor: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that your final answer? *is cackling wildly at this one* You sure? *keeps cackling for a weird amount of time*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own anything of Sailor Moon.

* * *

25:44 As for your male and female **slaves** who may belong to you,** you may buy** male and female **slaves** from the nations all around you.  
25:45 Also you may** buy slaves** from** the children of the foreigners who reside with you**, and from their **families that are with you**, whom they have fathered in your land, **they may become your property**.  
25:46 You may **give them as inheritance** to your children after you **to possess as property**. You may **enslave them perpetually**. However, as for your brothers the Israelites, **no man may rule over his brother harshly**.

**-The book of Leviticus (Bible) on the slavery of 'bondsmen', foreigners.**

* * *

Minako had always hated executions. They were messy affairs, and sometimes the executed man would have his unfortunate wife there with him, forced to watch. The soon to be widow always screamed and sobbed, pleading, begging, raging, and shaking. As she passed the platform, she could hear one such woman pleading for her husband to be released, the crowd cheering on the scene that she had no desire to look at. She couldn't imagine how painful it must be to be forced to watch the one you love die, hearing the horrible screeching grow in pitch as the execution axe hit the wood with loud _whunk!_, followed by the tell-tale _thu-thud_ of the head hitting the surface shortly after. She instead entered the seamstress shop as the cheers of the crowd roared, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to forget the screaming and wailing she had just heard. "Madam Aino! Pleasure to see you this morning. I take it you aren't interested in that spectacle either?" A rather soft yet kind voice inquired.

Blue eyes looked up to meet set of green a set of brown, the two women's faces edged with gentle concern. "You know how much I loathe them Calaveras. Anyways, how are you doing, Petz?"

The seamstress sighed and smiled tenderly at the younger blonde. "As well as can be. Berthier just was accepted as an Oracle for the Royal Court."

Minako beamed at the news. "That's wonderful! You must be so proud of her."

Calaveras nodded. "We are. Koan is at the apothecary to get more ingredients for her cosmetics. I think your order is over here... Ah! Here it is." The brunette lifted a bag of clothing. "One kogi and seventeen dimuts, please."

The blonde woman retrieved her pouch and happily extracted two kogis, handing them over to the sisters in exchange for her small bundle. As much as the four women bickered with each other, they were close and incredibly fond of each other. Why, Minako could recall that one poor waif who had made Koan cry in front of Petz. She had never been able to look at goat hooves the same again.

Her hands carefully opened the bundle and touched the clothing inside gently. A gold and green tunic with elegant floral patterns embroidered in pink along the sleeves, leather trousers, and several ribbons for hair and sashes; all clothes for Makoto. "How is she managing? Makoto." The brunette inquired softly.

A frustrated sigh escaped the blue eyed female as she refolded the clothes. "She seems to still hate my existence, but she's gentler with Ami, Serenity, and sometimes listens to Haruka." Her expression turned sullen. "I just wish she wouldn't be so cold to me. I'm not a horrible person, but it was become her master, or let her die."

Deep green eyes turned thoughtful. "Mina, she's been a slave. She's seen the very worst of humanity. How can you expect her just to forget that? And what do you even know about who she is?"

The madam blinked, taken aback. "Well, she's stubborn, and crass, and closed off-"

A shake of Petz's head quieted her. "That's her personality. What do you _really_ know about Makoto? What's her favorite color? Who is her family? Where is she from? Who was she before she was a slave? What does she enjoy doing? How old is she? When is her birthday?" Ocean eyes looked at the floor as she realized that she knew none of the answers to these questions. "Maybe she's so closed off because you are forgetting that while she is a slave now, she still has dreams, likes, dislikes, and everything from before she became so jaded."

Grumbling in irritation, Minako had to admit that she had a fairly good point. She never really tried to ask the woman about herself in the last week and a half; their already shoddy relationship had hit a new low after the woman had been forced to wear the golden slave shackles and collar that marked her as the businesswoman's property. The new wrist cuffs were more like thick golden bracers that encased her forearms with intricate designs etched in, the collar hanging lower with the ring resting at the base of her throat. They looked beautiful, but still were damning.

With a sullen wave, the blonde left the establishment and headed back to the brothel, pointedly ignoring the sobbing woman who remained by the execution platform. Her mind was whirling, her thoughts on just how little she truly did know about her own employee. Everyone else she knew almost everything at bare minimum, but Makoto kept her secrets well-guarded, which made it incredibly difficult to even ask anymore.

Just who _was_ Makoto Kino?

The young woman finally made her way back to her establishment, opening the door to see Serenity cheering on Haruka and Makoto as they arm wrestled, the slave and guard both shaking with the effort of remaining in a dead-lock. Other workers were laughing and placing bets, Ami reading a book and glancing up from time to time. "Both of you should be careful. You can injure yourself doing that." The bluenette stated calmly, pointedly ignoring Rei taking all the bets down dutifully.

A tiny smile lit Minako's features at the sight. Before the sound of four bells past midday, when the brothel was still closed, she found it most peaceful among the lighthearted noise. No patrons for them to mind, no one exchanging money with them for sexual favors or their company, just a bunch of women bonding over simple joys. Haruka started gaining a lead, Serenity trying to goad Makoto to a victory when the butch guard finally won, half of the girls cheering, and the other half groaning. As Rei started doling out winnings, the tall blonde clapped her competitor on her back, both grinning. "Good match, kid."

Green eyes were humored, the slave shrugging happily before spotting her young master, her expression once again hard and cold. "Yeah, same to you. Gotta go. Mistress Blondie might need me."

The busty woman crossed her arms over her chest, scowling down at the female that held her life in her hands; the clueless brothel owner that she loathed and resented. "I am here to serve, O great Master Minako." The auburn haired slave drawled in an overly dramatic and clearly condescending tone.

Blue eyes scowled, but only a weary sigh was voiced when she half expecting something cruel. After a moment, Minako handed her the parcel and spoke. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. Here's some clothing for you, so you don't have to keep borrowing Haruka's."

Instantly, she found the package shoved back at her, a confused and guarded expression on the shackled woman's face. "I can't afford these. I have no way to repay you, and I am a slave."

The Madam grunted, shoving it right back. "Makoto, you don't_ need_ to repay me. It's a gift. Stop being so damn stubborn."

Once more, it was shoved back into her arms. "Everything has a price. Even 'gifts'."

Just as Minako was reaching her exploding point, Ami came over to take charge of the bundle and the grip the taller woman by her bicep to pull her away. "Mako, really. She got them for you as a gift, just take them. I promise you that she won't use it against you later." She heard the bluenette state.

"Well, I don't trust her. Anyone who has slaves can't be trusted."

The blonde let out a growl of frustration, turning on her heel to stomp away towards her room before she lost her own temper. That woman was so infuriating! No matter what she did to attempt to prove she wasn't cruel, or had an ulterior motive, the emerald eyed slave still hated her with every fiber of her being. She flung herself onto her bed, grabbed one of her pillows, and began swearing quite spectacularly into it, screeching in rage at just how irritating her charge was.

* * *

Haruka stood beside Makoto as the brothel began to slowly fill, both women watching the growing crowd with level gazes. It had just chimed five bells, and by now most of the usual patrons were entering, glancing about for their favorites or any free girls. At a smile from Duchess Michiru, the butch playfully winked at the green eyed woman and joined her usual customer with an easy grin.

Makoto looked at the ceiling, her brow a bit furrowed in thought. Ami had gone up with a patron about a half hour ago, and while she was certain that the prostitute wasn't finished, she still was hoping she would be done soon. It was a bit lonely and the young healer proved to be good company; almost as good as Serenity, but nobody could match the blonde in cheer. With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the wall, absently touching the golden ring attached to her collar.

However, Serenity waved her over to her table, Elizabeth and Molly sitting with her. The tall slave walked over, casting quick glances around as she went, and sitting beside the grinning brothel worker. "Mako, don't look so down. Would you like Liz to make you a drink?" The redhead waggled a single eyebrow. "It could help you relax."

In spite of herself, the green eyed woman smirked. "No, I'll pass, thanks."

The bartender feinted hurt. "What? Do my drinks offend you that much?"

"Liz, the last time I let Serenity talk me into having you make me a drink, you used no less than three of your strongest liquors."

"Hey, you looked so serious. Loosen up a bit, Mako! You're among friends."

Shaking her head, the auburn haired slave still declined, looking around the room. She was no longer so harsh looking about the patrons since they had started leaving her alone, but was constantly on guard just in case. Just then, Ami descended the stairs, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she moved slowly, and Makoto stood with a frown. Ignoring the others, and even Minako who had joined the table, the brunette strode to the foot of the stairs, looking up at the bluenette. The moment that the small prostitute had stepped to the main floor, the slave took gentle hold of her chin and tilted her face to look up at her, emerald eyes hardening at the sight.

Ami's right eye was a bit red, a mark along her cheek bone. She was sniffling, telling of crying from pain, anger burning in the taller woman's heart. "Is he still upstairs?" Was all she could inquire, fury half choking her.

"M-mako, please. Don't. Y-you can't!" The smaller girl pleaded quietly, only to find herself ushered in the direction of a now concerned looking Minako.

"I'll just be a minute. Stay with them."

Minako's brow was furrowed as the busty woman gently pushed Ami in their direction before climbing the stairs with her eyes alight with rage. The second the small woman was next to her, she saw the marks moments before the sound of a door being violently kicked in silenced the entire establishment. "Ami, what- MAKOTO!" She yelled as the pieces fell into place.

The sounds of a struggle echoed from the upper levels, a male and a female voice garbled before the male one cried out in shock. Suddenly, the crowd swiftly parted with cries of fear as a patron slammed into the floor from being thrown over the balcony, groaning in pain as he rolled around in an effort to get back to his feet. Heavy footsteps moved down the stairs to reveal the enraged woman sporting a bloody nose, bleeding lower lip, and disheveled hair as she moved to stand in front of her target. "Don't you _EVER_ lay a hand on Ami again!" She roared, reaching down to grab his tunic as Minako pushed her way through the patrons and workers.

The man kicked his attacker in the chest, sending her stumbling to allow him to right himself, the brothel owner reaching for her whip. When he pulled back his left fist, the blonde lashed her weapon out to wrap around his wrist, using the leather item to yank him off balance. _"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"_

Haruka, Luna, and Elizabeth surged through the crowd to restrain the injured man, Minako furious. "You are banned from this establishment, Gavin Thatcher. You will pay for the damaged door, and if you ever set foot in here again, I will have the Magistrate lock you up faster than you can sneeze."

"Your slave attacked me!"

"You attacked one of my girls, and so Makoto defended her. Get him out of my sight." The young businesswoman snarled, the three guards roughly hauling the man from the building while she made her way over to her charge.

Makoto wiped her bleeding nose on the back of her hand, leaving a crimson steak in it's wake, the blonde looking up at her in worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Bastard got a few lucky punches in. Ami okay?"

"Yes. Now, let's get you to the kitchen so Arianna can take a look at your face." Minako urged, guiding the tall woman through the doors to the warmer room.

"Minako, what on earth was that? Makoto, are you alright?" A woman with long, tied back reddish blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes questioned as she took in the battered appearance of the brunette. "What happened?"

"A patron decided to rough up Ami, so I casually helped him over the balcony." The slave supplied in a bored voice.

"Makoto, he might press charges. If he goes to the Magistrate, you could be whipped, or executed! Oh, why didn't you let me handle it?" The short woman questioned in dismay.

"Because I could handle it." Was the terse reply, taking charge of a piece of meat Ari handed her for her eye. "Thanks."

"What you _think_ you can do and what the law will _let_ you do are two very different things!" Minako half shouted in exasperation. "Why do you always act like I'm the same as anyone else who had you in their charge? Why won't you give me a chance?"

The uncovered emerald eye blazed with a furious fire as she remained sitting. "You want to prove that you are different that the other three?"

_"YES!"_

"Then_ FREE ME!_"

The two women went silent at the outburst, the slave on her feet, glaring down at her master with her good eye. "Don't just act like you're better than them, because as long as you have me, you're exactly the same in my book. You know nothing about me, and you have no idea what I have been through. You want my trust? Then don't just talk about hating slavery. Free. Me."

The angry woman turned her back to her owner, taking slightly labored steps towards the door when a soft voice halted her.

"Five years."

The amazonian turned back in confusion. "What?"

Minako took a deep breath in through her nose before continuing. "You have to be in service of the same person for at least five years to be eligible for the trial. Then you need one hundred and ten kogis, the word of your master, and the approval of the Magistrate. I looked. I've been looking for the last three days."

One emerald hue turned to the floor, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in proper embarrassment, her posture a bit less tense as the blonde stepped closer. "Just because I'm not shouting it aloud doesn't mean I'm not looking into how to free you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, and I certainly didn't want you to be lied to." She looked up into the now averted green iris, the woman stubborn to the end, it seemed. "I never tried to force my hand with you because I won't try to make you feel cornered. I won't do that to you, or any of my girls. I wanted you to open up to me on your terms, not mine. And I still do. You don't have to trust me, but you can't assume that I'm doing nothing."

Makoto shifted uncomfortably, flipping the meat over before saying in a hushed voice. "Alright. I don't trust you... But I guess I owe you a chance." She submitted at long last.

Minako smiled. "That's all I ask for. Now, you should get someth-"

"Arrest that slave!"

The door to the kitchen was thrown open as five soldier swarmed in, grabbing rough hold of Makoto by her arms and twisting them behind her back, one of them striking her hard in the gut. _"Oommff!"_ She wheezed, her legs going a bit slack as she doubled over, only to have an armored hand grab her by her long horsetail and tug her head backwards.

Minako surged forwards as a slap across her charge's face caused even the blonde to flinch, both she and Ari trying to pry the men off of the winded woman. "What are you doing?! This is private property! Get out!" She yelled only to find herself shoved away.

"This slave assaulted a man. She is to be detained, and executed." One of the guards growled back, throwing another punch into the restrained brunette's stomach that lifted her off of her feet for a moment.

"She was defending one of my girls! You have no right to do this!"

"If you want, take it up with the Magistrate. Now _move!_" He barked, the group roughly hauling the battered woman along with them, the business woman hot on their heels.

* * *

_"TWENTY LASHES?!"_ Minako half screamed at the greying man, her ocean hues wide in horror. "But she was defending Ami!"

The man behind his desk sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As you have stated several times. She is lucky not to be executed, Madam Aino. The only legal reason I had to grant her this leniency is because Duchess Kaioh was more than willing to state the same as you have." His tired grey-blue eyes met hers. "It boils down to a slave attacking a free man, Madam Aino. As much as I dislike it, I must follow the law the same as I must with everyone else."

The blonde looked at the Magistrate desperately. "Then let me take them!"

He laughed at her words. "I can't allow that. The best I can offer is if you have another slave, or a former slave who is willing to take half of her lashes."

"But I don't_ have_ any other slaves. I didn't even want to own a slave to begin with!" She protested.

"Then I am sorry, but I can't help you more than that." The Magistrate informed her sternly as he rose to his feet, looking down at the small businesswoman. "Please, understand that I _must_ obey the laws. If I bend for you, then I must bend for all. I can grant you a minute or two to see to her before her punishment must be carried out."

With a seething growl of frustration, Minako turned to leave the building, forcing her way through the densely packed crowd to the raised whipping platform Makoto was standing upon. She climbed the steps swiftly, the brunette chained with her arms around the thick wooden post in the middle by the rings on her wrist shackles, her cheek pressed flush against the tall post. Gingerly, the bordello owner stepped around the whipping post the left of the tall woman, halting when she was standing in her line of sight to take in the current state of her charge. Her face was covered in drying blood from her abused nose and lips, her right eye swelling shut from a mix of the soldiers and Gavin's attack. "How many?" Was the only question the chained woman asked, her voice a bit on the pained side.

"Twenty lashes. I tried to have him let me take them, but-" The bitter snort of laughter from the slave halted her words.

"You wouldn't last three lashes, and they would never allow a free woman to take a slave's punishment." Her face was grimly determined once more at the sounds of footsteps climbing the wooden stairs, the crowd goading on the man holding a whip. "I've had more than that. Go. You shouldn't watch this."

"I can't just _leave_ you." Minako whimpered, clearly distressed.

"You have to." Was the terse rebuttal. "So, get out of my face and stand with the damn Magistrate so I can get this over with."

Minako flinched at the stinging words, walking sullenly to stand beside the Magistrate moments before a powerful voice announced, "I volunteer to take half."

The blonde turned to see none other than Travis Freeman shoving his way through the crowd. "As a former slave, I offer to take half."

The soldier on the platform nodded a bit hesitantly as the goldsmith joined both him and Makoto, three others moving to tie the burly man to the post on her left. After firmly securing his wrists with rope, the man turned to look at the already injured woman, his eyes stern yet compassionate. "Serenity told me about what you did. Thank you for defending Ami." He informed her.

A small smile touched her lips. "It would have been a crime to do nothing. A free criminal is worth more than an honest slave though, eh?"

"Indeed." He replied in an irritated tone.

"How long have you been free, Goldsmith?" She questioned quickly. "When was your last whipping?"

"Six years for both."

"Well, try to think of anything else. It dulls the pain." Makoto suggested.

"Ha! I was a slave longer than you, child. I know how to block it. I've had my share of lashings." He returned a bit haughtily.

"You've been free a while, Goldsmith. Freedom softens you, and you forget what whips feel like." The slave hissed back. "I bet you'll screech when the fourth lash comes."

Travis grinned as their punishment was being announced to the spectators. "First to scream buys the other a round from Elizabeth." He goaded, ignoring the crowd's cheers.

A wolfish grin crossed the woman's features as the whip was raised. "You're on."

* * *

"You screamed like a child."

Both Makoto and Travis were leaning in their chairs onto the tables in the closed brothel, Ami, Arianna, and Rei tending to their wounds, each with a tall cup of alcohol in front of them. The smith hissed in pain as the bluenette cleaned out one of the deeper lashes, the young prostitute apologizing softly. "It's alright, Ami." He assured before glowering at the auburn haired woman. "And my pride is wounded enough already. Nearly as much as my back. I request that you not remind me again, so my ego may find something to hold fast to."

The unswollen emerald orb was full of pain, soft sounds voiced as the former miko applied ointment to the deep wounds; the guard clearly went harder on the slave than the smith. Minako stormed in furiously, her eyes full of rage. "Irresponsible, pig-headed, clearly not even _thinking_ about anything!" She ranted, her arms waving about wildly. "And don't even get me started on you, Makoto! That was one of the most horrible things I have ever had to watch!"

The woman sniffled slightly, her face red and splotchy from crying at the whipping of the two currently injured adults. She had never watched a beating before, and as Makoto's master she was required to be present for this one, though she was too mortified to look away. She had trembled with every terrible crack of the whip, crying before even the third stripe of red appeared across her charge's back through the torn shirt; she had no idea how the woman had kept from crying out, watching as her face screwed up more and more from pain, the beaten brunette gritting her red-rimmed teeth.

Travis had cried out by his sixth lash, pressing his forehead against the post harder and harder in some obscure bid to block the pain out. Both of them had been trembling, blood trickling down their backs as their white-knuckled fists shook almost violently, both showing incredible self-control by not crying. The moment that they untied the panting smith, he had caught the wounded woman when she was unchained to keep her from falling, the agony of moving clear on his features. While Minako stayed behind to file charges of her own, the large smith had gingerly helped the slave make her way back to the brothel. "You didn't have to watch, you know." The green eyed woman stated.

"Yes, I did. And light duty for you, Makoto. No lifting, no throwing people over balconies, and for Heildar's sake, no fighting! Escort duty only, and rest until Ami clears you." The woman ordered in a firm voice.

Instead of the scathing remark that Minako was expecting, she only heard a gruff agreement, followed by the woman taking a deep drink of the alcohol. It might just be the pain fogging the woman's mind, but at least for once, Makoto wasn't arguing with her.


	5. Best of Intentions

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! So, to ring in this new year right, here is the next chapter! You actually learn a bit about Minako in this one! And a few more bits about who Makoto was before her enslavement. Also, Maitym is pronounced 'MAH-teeim'.

_**Warning:**_ Contains slavery, prostitution, mild violence, cursing, and other very mild to moderate things. Not too much bad in this chapter.

With love,  
Korrupted.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! But I am so looking forward to the season one finale this weekend! 

* * *

All persons **except** the African slaves are to be provided with arms and ammunitions or be fined at the pleasure of the governor and the council.  
\- Act XI of Virginia law 1639

* * *

It had been five days since the public beating, and finally Minako could see the slave moved about with some level of comfort, though she was still restricting her to light work. Gavin had been forced to pay for the new door on top of being banned from her brothel, but it frustrated the blonde to no end that nothing else would happen to him; had Makoto been a free woman who had attacked him, she would have been thanked by the guards and the wretched excuse for a man would have been whipped. Another reason in her ever-growing list of why she loathed slavery with all of her heart and soul. The laws disgusted her, and with even more determination than before, she had resumed pouring herself into books on slavery laws and regulations, trying to educate herself as best as she could to ensure that the brunette would be better protected by her.

The business woman had noticed that Makoto's scathing remarks had lessened, and the previous night Minako had fallen asleep in the bar once the doors were closed with several tomes open around her, yet woke up tucked into bed with her books neatly placed on the small table beside her. She had asked Haruka if she had carried her to bed, but the butch guard had given her a surprised no; she had been entertaining a young seamstress in her room last night. When she passed the kitchen, she had over-heard scolding whispers, peeking in to glance a shirtless Makoto sitting on a chair with her arms crossed firmly over her breasts, Ami cleaning a few of the lashes with a disapproving expression. "What was I supposed to do, Ames? Just let her sleep on the table? One of us with a bad back is enough." The slave stated in reply to whatever the sapphire eyed healer had said.

"But re-opening your wounds isn't good. You know she would feel terrible if she found out. You'll have more scars if you keep this up." Minako never thought a reprimand could sound so gentle.

"Which is why I'm asking you not to tell her. She doesn't need to know."

The bluenette sighed, picking up a long length of linen. "You really are stubborn, you know that?"

A wide grin flashed onto the greenish-yellow tinted face of the slave, the bruises finally having gone down. "As a mule. Maitym even used to say that."

"'Maitym?' What does that mean?" The blonde was curious herself.

"Oh. It means mother. I grew up with a different dialect. I don't use it much, mostly because people don't understand it here." The brunette winced as the bandage was wrapped around her, moving her arms for the healer to continue.

"Excuse me, Minako." A voice whispered, causing the businesswoman to jump.

Turning, the blue eyed woman spotted Arianna standing behind her, motioning to pass by. With a sheepish nod, the whip wielder moved aside to allow the cook to enter, listening in once more. "Oh! Good morning, ladies. How are you feeling Mako?"

"Better. Not as sore as yesterday, and Ami said the wounds are healing well enough."

"Well, they_ would_ be healing better if you would refrain from lifting people! Honestly Makoto, you're worse than Haruka!" Ami protested loudly, throwing up her hands.

"Regardless, I have a lot to cook today. I have the boar roast, the soup, the bread, and the roasted vegetables." Ari grunted in irritation. "I wish we had another_ competent_ cook."

"I can help." The auburn haired slave pipped up. "Well, if Minako agrees, I can."

The brothel owner in question chose that moment to walk through, her finger tapping her chin in thought. "I see no reason why not. It's light duty as long as you stick to chopping, pouring, and don't lift anything heavy."

Emerald hues turned quickly to her. "How long were you there?" She questioned in a nervous tone, Minako waving her hand dismissively.

"Not long. Go ahead. If Arianna approves, you can help out in here too on a regular basis." The tiny whip used grinned kindly. "It would give you something else to do, so let's see!"

With a slightly irritated scowl on her face, Makoto tugged back on her tunic -the blonde was pleased to see it was one of the ones Petz had made- and walked to stand next to the cook behind the counter, Minako taking the previously occupied seat. At the smile from Arianna, the shackled female relaxed and hesitantly lifted a knife, taking some of the vegetables in hand to cut them. When she made the first chop, the business woman watched as the recovering slave released a deep breath, her features now showing the ghost of a smile. Roughly chopping the items for the cook, Makoto's hands moved with a certainty that showcased training, quickly moving on to chopping herbs as well.

"Impressive." The cook praised, her dark brown eyebrows arched. "Do you have kitchen experience?"

"Yeah. I used to cook a lot back when I was in-" Her words halted, the trio watching as she pulled up her guards quickly to cover whatever she had almost admitted to. "Back when I was free. Maitym taught me some, the rest I picked up here and there."

Ari brushed off the stumbled words casually. "Well, you are far better than Minako here. The last time she tried to help, it ended in disaster."

The bordello owner pouted, crossed her arms over her chest with a glower. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."

"Really? She can't cook?" Was the inquiry as she deftly scooped the cut herbs into a pot.

"Not if you don't want to be poisoned!" The cook cackled. "Ruined everything she touched and nicked her finger. Went screaming for Ami, swearing that she had chopped it off. Rei and I banned her from cooking from that day forward."

The former shrine maiden breezed in from the back garden at that moment, holding a flower in her right hand delicately. "She really is awful at it, I assure you."

"I thought you were on _my_ side!"

Rei smirked. "I am. I also think that being honest is a good thing."

A sound filled the kitchen, an unusual one that they hadn't really heard before; Makoto's laughter. The enslaved female stood laughing loudly at the entire scene, her face bright and tilted upwards to the kitchen rafters. Her eyes were closed, her right hand modestly half covering her mouth, and it made everyone else beam. It was a rather lovely sound; sweet, clear, and just a touch rough from the slight gravel that was naturally in her voice. When finally the laughter eased, Rei stood against the wall, her tone gentle. "You have a very pretty laugh, Makoto."

The auburn haired female grinned still, trying to suppress her obvious glee. "I'm sorry. I just... She honestly never struck me as the kitchen disaster type."

"I'm right here, you know!" Minako asserted desperately. "Can we please change topics?!"

Ami seemed to be the one to agree with the blonde, asking the injured woman, "You mentioned growing up with a different dialect. Where were you born?"

Makoto's expression grew stern, her green eyes a bit hard. The knife was placed on the counter, and all went silent in the kitchen save for the crackling fire to cook with. Just as she was about to apologize for asking such a personal question, the shackled woman replied in a voice laced with deep sadness, "Not so far from here, actually."

Looking out one of the glass pane windows, she pointed at the distant mountain range. "See those mountains? They're about six days ride out on horseback. I grew up in the village on the far side of the large middle one, about nine days ride out. We were rather isolated by location, and I remember learning to hunt and do a lot of things myself there." Her hand lowered to the wooden cutting surface, staring at the knife. "It's been... More years than I can count since I was there... I want to go back, and visit. To go and talk to my parents."

Wet spots blossomed to life on the wood, the tall slave trembling slightly as she fought back tears. No one had seen the stubborn woman cry like this before, not even from the whipping the guards had given her, and it broke Minako's heart. The blonde rose to her feet, walking to stand beside her charge, looking up at her tenderly. "Would... Would it be alright if I allowed you to go back to your village for a few days?" Her posture was gentle, showing that she wasn't lying. "If you really want to go, then I would be happy to let you."

Tear filled verdant hues locked with kind ocean, the strong female's expression baffled. "B-but... I can't v-venture that far from you." Her features soured as her eyes locked onto her wrist shackles. "Slaves have to remain within two miles of their masters, or are considered runaways."

"Then I'll go with you." Was the simple offer.

Everyone stared at the whip wielder in surprise as she went on. "I always wanted to see the mountains for myself. It would be safer for you to have me escort you, too."

Makoto averted her gaze to the wall, watching it with a side-long glare. "I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"Which is why I'm offering." She grinned wider, casually bumping elbows with her charge. "So, whaddya say, Makoto? Road trip as soon as Ami says you're up for it?"

The auburn haired slave was staring at Minako in curious bewilderment. Never had any of her previous masters been willing to consider letting her out of whatever city she was in, let alone go back to her village. But now, Minako was happily offering to escort her back home for a visit. To help keep her safe from roaming slave traders and unsavory soldiers who watched for slaves to stumble across their areas. Her throat tight with emotion, the injured woman simply nodded her answer, hastily wiping her eyes with her palms.

Rei watched the stubborn woman fighting back tears, her violet eyes curious and gentle. It seemed that Minako was still that sweet, kind woman she had always been; owning a slave hadn't changed her for the worst, but perhaps for the better. But still, the idea of the bordello owner wandering for a minimum of eighteen days with only a slave that had previously been very hostile towards her was quite troublesome, and something she would bring up to the barely older woman about. Instead her thoughts were broken into by a hissing grunt of pain, a dull_ thump!_, and Ami scolding Makoto in that soft voice of hers, "Mako! No lifting includes flour sacks! Honestly, you're going to tear them back open!"

The brunette was hunkered over the counter, her left hand awkwardly gripping her shoulder while her face was scrunched in pain, gritting her teeth. "I'm fine." The woman half snarled.

"Makoto, to bed. As long as you don't strain yourself, I would appreciate your help in the kitchen. But you must rest." Ari insisted, shooing her out of the kitchen with Minako hot on her heels. "You've five bells before the brothel opens, so you should be off your feet."

With a defiant pout, the auburn haired female glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen, Minako standing behind her with a stern frown. "She's right. Bed. I'll help you get settled."

Instead of saying anything, Makoto simply began trudging off to her room irritably, her guardian close behind as they climbed the stairs. The blue eyed woman had her hands hovering a few inches away from the taller woman's body in case she required more balance, glad they made it to the landing without incident. When they had managed to make it to Makoto's room at long last, the whip wielder halted at the door until she noticed her charge glancing over her shoulder at her expectantly, entering cautiously while glancing around. She had last been inside that first night, and not much had changed; a few flower vases here and there as well as a few sashes and ribbons of pink on the desk were the only real difference in appearance.

Her charge hissed again as she tried to worm her way out of her tunic, Minako instantly hurrying over. "Hang on, I've got you." She whispered in assurance, hoisting the material up with a bit of difficulty due to the height difference.

The slave held her arms over her bandage-wrapped chest for modesty, the gold collar and wrist cuffs warmly glowing in the light of the alchemy induced fires. She looked down at her master, her auburn brows furrowed slightly. "Did you really mean it? When you said we could go to my village?"

The businesswoman had never heard her voice so small, so unsure. Casting a gentle smile up at her employee, Minako nodded. "Of course I did. When Ami clears you for being able to make the trip, we will go the very next day. Now, into bed."

Using her left hand for support, the horsetailed woman lowered herself onto her stomach, grunting with discomfort as she wormed a few pillows under her stomach. "Stupid big tits." She grumbled after folding her arms onto the pillow, resting her head on them. "Always a pain."

The blonde winked playfully, shrugging a bit. "I don't have that problem." She earned herself a glare from her companion before tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind a tan ear. "And thank you, Makoto."

"For what?" The expression was clearly confused.

"For carrying me to bed last night and organizing my books. Next time, just wake me, okay? I don't want to be the cause of more pain for you."

Emerald orbs skirted to the floor, tan cheeks a bit flushed. "Well, you were looking up slave laws again. Figured I might as well get your sorry ass to a proper bed instead of letting you sleep at the table."

Minako kept her expression as gentle as her voice. "Well, thank you. Now, please rest. I'll wake you if we need you. I promise."

A dismissive grumble was her only reply moments before she heard the woman state, "As you wish, Master Blondie."

A week ago, the remark would have been met with frustrated screeches and possibly even a hateful glare. But this time they lacked the venom that had previously been slathered on the words, they lacked the sharpness that Makoto had used to wield them like a dagger. If anything, it sounded almost neutral; like a slightly impish joke. A tiny smirk tugged at Minako's lips as ocean eyes rolled, leaving the room with a wave, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The moment the door clicked shut behind her, a voice on her left made the blonde jump, reaching for her boot knife. "Are you sure it's wise to travel alone with her?"

The sight of Rei standing in the hall calmed the now panting woman, her blade sliding back into the sheath. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, the madam ran her fingers through her hair twice, thinking of how to answer the very valid question. "Rei, she's been actually well-behaved. And to be honest, she has only ever wounded me with words and glares before. You've seen what she can do. If she had really wanted me harmed, she could have done it in the dead of the night before fleeing."

The memory of when the slave had pinned her to the wall by her arm and throat flashed into her mind. She was acutely aware that the woman could have seriously injured her, but instead released her the moment she realized who is was. "Besides, maybe this could help her to trust me more. She's been doing better since she found out I was actually trying to free her, but she's right. I need to do more. Learning about laws to keep her safe may be important, but I need to show I trust her, that I want her to be happy."

The former miko tapped her index finger on her lips in thought, her violet irises narrowed. "Alright. I just... Worry about you. I mean, if not for you, where do you think most of these girls would be? I don't know what we would do without you."

The madam smiled kindly at her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a firm embrace. "It will be fine, Rei. I promise."

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Ami finally deemed Makoto well enough to be able to make the trip to her village. The brothel owner was busy making final preperations for the next day as the weather began it's slow autumn cool down, and so found herself before the Magistrate, the greying man looking over the request she had presented him. "Minako, I can't possibly approve this!" He stated, his eyes wide. "An axe, sword, and buckler for your slave?! One who has already attacked a free man? _Attacked!_"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Is was to defend Ami, and the Duchess Kaioh already testified as much. We are going on a long trip, and she needs some arms. The axe is for wood cutting." She held up her hands to show the man her palms. "Do these hands look like I even know how to fell a tree?"

"And a sword?"

She shrugged. "We could encounter bandits."

The man sighed heavily, rubbing his face. "There is no way I can approve this, Minako. I'm sorry, but I must refuse..."

His words trailed off as his grey-blue eyes took note of her pleading expression, her features soft, imploring. "No. No, no, no, no." The Magistrate half sputtered. "You can't just use that face every time you need me to sign something!"

Her eyes became sadder, his gut twisting slightly. "Besides Mina, it's been nine years! You can't expect me to fall for it every time you..."

Her lower lip quivered just slightly, and the older man's throat tightened as his heart melted. Just like it always did. "Heildar damn it all. _Fine!_" He took up a quill, dipped it in ink, and signed the document as well as melting wax and applying his seal before handing it back. "Here! Take your damned notice." He grumbled.

The blonde grinned triumphantly before swooping in to kiss his cheek, gaining a wide blush from the much older man. "Thank you, Magistrate! This means a lot, I promise." She winked at him playfully. "You always were my favorite patron, you know."

The official rolled his eyes. "You had several patrons back then, Minako. I was just one of many."

Her ocean hues softened. "But you always were kind to me. You truly were my favorite. I always tried to make time for you, Gareth."

His own expression became tender as he looked at the former prostitute. "I know." He stood and looked at a wall tapestry as she walked to the door, speaking loudly. "My offer still stands, you know. If you should ever wish to leave the business and marry, I still offer myself to you as a suitor."

The madam turned back to her former patron, smiling at his back. "I know. If I ever decide to close the brothel and marry a man, I will let you know."

Gareth turned back to her. "Mina, I wasn't joking then either. If you should ever want to bed a woman while married to me, I would never speak against it."

With a soft smile, the whip wielder walked back over to stand before the Magistrate, reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly. "I know. I still remember your offer. Gareth, I do care greatly for you. Truly, I do. But I need someone who can understand my business and respect it while I run it. I'm partially married to the Crystal Palace, and I need someone who can help me run it. Keep it in order. Who can protect my girls with me. You and I both know it's not you."

He leaned into her palm slightly, his expression weary. "I am too ingrained as a law keeper to help run a brothel. I will still do all I can to help you legally, Minako." His eyes brightened. "I do hope you find that person you need. Even if they aren't me."

Minako stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the older man returning the action in kind. When she pulled away, the two pairs of half-mast blue eyes locked, and she whispered, "Thank you, Gareth. Truly, thank you. Perhaps in a different life, we would have been husband and wife."

"Perhaps. But you should go. Arm your slave for the trip. I want you to alert me the moment you both return. Am I understood?"

She returned her feet fully to the ground, feeling as if his over-bearing streak had ruined the moment like always. "I'm not a child. I may be twenty six, but I am not without understanding of how to defend myself."

His brow furrowed. "And most women ten years younger are already married. At your age, you should have a strong husband and several young boys to protect you. I worry."

She stepped back and glowered at him, once again losing the open, deep affection she held, knowing the moment was truly gone. "Gareth. I don't require men to protect me. I am capable enough, thanks." She ran a hand through her long hair. "Now, I must go. Farewell, Magistrate."

"Farewell, Madam Aino." He stated, watching her walk out of his study before sitting at his chair, hard.

He loved her dearly. It was such a pity that they were destined to clash over so many things. Gareth placed his head in his hands, taking a slow, deep breath in. No matter. He would still do all he could to aid her, anything at all without showing her too much leniency. Perhaps he would be able to locate more books on slave laws for her as a return gift. Maybe that could be his apology for annoying her once more.

* * *

Minako and her slave walked to the blacksmith in silence, the slave sensing that her younger master was deeply troubled by something, but not speaking up. That was a conversation best left for when they were back at the Crystal Palace and had privacy. "Tell me again why you wanted to come with me for a sword, Mako?" The smaller female inquired.

"Because the sword is meant for me, yes? Which means I need to be comfortable with it. The feel and balance is important, and I would be willing to bet my right arm you don't know enough about weapons to tell." Was the mildly humored reply.

A golden eyebrow arched. "And how _do_ you know so much about weapons? I'm really curious."

The slave's eyes darkened as Minako watched the walls her charge clung to so desperately were once again cast up. "That's for me to know." However, a minute easing of her features was a new part to this typical dance of minds. "But... Maybe I'll tell you some day."

The blonde stared at her in open shock until a wide grin broke onto the taller woman's lips. "Just don't hold your breath, Master Blondie." She teased, bumping her elbow against Minako's playfully.

Minako laughed loudly, shaking her head. "With how jealously you guard your secrets, I feel it wise not to! I do need to breathe to live, you know."

It was nice to see her charge so excited about their departure the next day, and it seemed that it was making the stubborn woman quite playful and pleasant. Haruka even had mentioned that the brunette had been grinning like a child during sparring that morning. Opening the door to the smith's shop, both women were startled to see Travis speaking with the mocha skinned man. "Goldsmith, Blacksmith." Makoto greeted politely with an incline of her head.

However, the blacksmith stared at her openly, his mouth agape, causing all eyes to stare upon him, the two free persons calling his name. After composing himself, Kalister Indra smiled shakily to Minako, pointedly ignoring the deeply frowning slave at her side. "I uh... Good day, Madam Aino. Forgive me, I just..." Hazel eyes flickered over to the taller woman before returning to her master. "I hadn't realized you gained a slave."

The bordello owner sighed and rolled her eyes dismissively. "Long story." Was her annoyed reply while fishing out her signed notice from the Magistrate, handing it to the smith as Travis excused himself. "I need to arm Makoto for a trip. Axe for chopping, sword, and buckler. She insisted on coming to pick them herself."

"Of course she would..." He mumbled under his breath, handing the paper back before looking at the green eyed woman's general direction. "Alright, come on. Let's get you armed Hens-" The smith turned a vibrant red as the tan female stiffened, clearly angry. "Er.. Slave."

Minako watched as Makoto reluctantly followed the man, stalking after them from a safe distance. Makoto was a cautious person at best, and so if she was wary about the smith, then so was she. As blue eyes watched the tall brunette look over swords, she could hear hushed conversation, Makoto's tone scathing. She only caught what seemed to be the tail end of their discussion, however.

"But, we all thought you were-" Kalister began in a whisper, but found himself cut off.

"Quiet. Not a soul, do you understand me? I'm a slave now, and that's that. Who I was is _dead_. She died that day, so forget what you knew of her." Her irritated charge muttered back sharply.

The smith seemed to deflate, nodding. "Yes, Makoto." He jumped as her hand went to a sword. "No, not that one. It won't feel right. The weight is different than it looks. Here, try this one."

Completely confused and trying to wrap around the confusing chunks of new information on her slave. She seemed to be someone the man knew, possibly respected. Minako was coldly reminded about just how little she really knew about her stubborn employee, about just who was Makoto Kino the person. At long last, the duo returned with the gold-clad slave holding a fair sized axe, a short sword, and a metal rimmed buckler. "How much do I owe you, Kalister?" The businesswoman inquired, reaching for her coin purse.

"Nothing yet. The Magistrate's document means that these are loaned. Upon return, I charge for damages or destroyed items. Until then, I wish you both a good journey."

Slowly nodding, the two women walked out of the workshop, making their way to the stables next for horses. "Well, that was... _unusual._" The smaller woman tentatively supplied.

"I knew him, it's that's what's bothering you."

Ocean hues blinked in shock at the boredly stated admission. It was so under-whelming that she almost was disappointed at how easily the information had been given up. "I uhh... Oh." A question formed on her lips, tumbling out swiftly. "So, who _are_ you? You know. Who are you _really._"

The taller woman halted, the sunlight catching at just the right angle to show just how far she had come since arriving half-starved at the Palace. Her sturdy form was covered in powerful muscles that lay hidden under warmly tanned skin, the tunic cinched by a leather belt at the waist proving her rather remarkable figure, strong, long legs covered by loose trousers, the golden restraints glowing in orange tones. Minako knew scars lay crossing this way and that along her back from horrible beating she had suffered, a clean edged one along her side that seemed to be from a blade, her green eyes both warm and coldly guarded at the same time. It was a wonder of humanity that she had never lost her fire, never let herself be destroyed. "Who am I? You want to know who I am?"

The question was soft, almost hesitant, prompting the blonde to nod carefully, as if afraid of chasing the strong slave away. Makoto took in a deep breath, trying to relax herself before breaking into a huge impish grin. "I'm here to serve, O great Master Minako." She playfully goaded while dropping into a highly exaggerated half-bow as to not drop any of her supplies, laughing at the groan of exasperation from her master.

The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over the orange dyed corset that covered her lose white shirt, her lower lip in a pout. "You're_ impossible_, Makoto! I swear, you and Haruka could be sisters!"

* * *

The following morning saw Minako sitting at her desk with Rei in the chair beside her, both sipping on tea in companionable silence. She had already gotten into an argument with her busty charge over sleeping furs earlier that morning; Makoto insisted that the whip wielder needed more than two fur blankets as they would be in the mountains, the blonde stubbornly retorted that she didn't get cold easily, and so they had reached an impasse. While she kept her two, the auburn haired escort seemed to think that six was a decent number, which seemed terribly excessive. They had also packed a large number of winter weight clothing, but that was something that the small female didn't argue about. "So, how long will you be away?" Rei finally prodded, her posture worried.

Minako set her cup down, reaching for a sealed document on her desk. "No longer than twenty three days. But... I had this drawn up."

After offering the item to her trusted friend, the former miko took it in her hands, glancing nervously at her boss. "If I don't return or give word by forty days, everything is yours. As of right now, you are the temporary owner of the brothel, but should something happen, and I not make it back..." A grin found it's way onto her lips, absurdly cheery in spite of how serious the topic was. "Then best of luck keeping these girls wrangled. And don't let the Princess paint her room any more tones of pink."

Rei nodded and placed it on the table with her cup, violet hues a bit watery. "I won't, but you be safe. I'll do all I can while you are away, Mina. I promise."

The two women embraced firmly, returning to their tea until Haruka came to inform the bordello owner that the horses were ready. Slowly, she stood and grasped the cloak on the wall peg to follow the guard, making their way to the streets outside to see Makoto checking over the horses. Minako watched as she double checked the riding gear, a brown cloak draped over the saddle of the larger beast already. When the slave turned to spot her master, a smirk played across her lips gesturing to their steeds. "They're ready. I put our supplies on them as well."

"Do we have food?" The blonde questioned, finding a leather satchel thrust upon her.

"Enough for a day or so if rationed. I can hunt more." The gold shackled woman seemed to swell with pride. "And trust me, I am a good hunter."

It was a bit disappointing that the businesswoman realized that they wouldn't be eating Ari's delicious cooking the entire time, but if Makoto was involved with the food on this trip, at least she would eat somewhat well. Placing the satchel over her head, Minako mounted her quarter horse and took up the reins, watching Haruka clasp arms with the busty escort. "You take care of her, got it?"

A nod was exchanged and they embraced, Makoto pulling away to mount her own horse with a deft skill, her brow stern as she checked the sword at her left hip, the axe in the saddle yolk, and the buckler over her packs. When they were deemed satisfactory, she walked her horse towards her master's, the morning sunlight reflecting the restraints to cast a warm glow on her skin, emerald hues curious. "Ready?" Was the simple question.

A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips. "Ready. Let's go."

With utmost ease, the brunette turned the horse and began making her way down the street, leaving her master to catch up a bit less smoothly. Minako couldn't help but notice just how at ease her charge was atop the large horse, how she and the animal appeared to be one regardless of the lazy, one-handed grip she had on her reins. They reached the city gates, and after showing the arming notice from the Magistrate, they were moving across the open fields.

Blue orbs glanced at her companion, taking in the slight ghost of a smile on Makoto's lips. Hopefully, the reunion of the woman with her family would be just as happy as this moment.


	6. The Road to Trust

**A/N:** Today I am uploading this, and AGBG chapter one as my tribute to Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY. Lots of creating will be going on today as RT asks that people celebrate his life by being as creative as possible. I'm working on my RWBY Rock Cinder Fall for MCM London, and writing will be slowed substantially as I prepare for my first trip abroad. Thank you to all of my fans and readers for always taking a gander at my stuff.

**WARNING:** Contains violence, language, slavery, slave abuse, and peril. Reader discretion is advised.

With love,  
Korrupted

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own Sailor Moon, nor the characters. I am but merely a fan.

* * *

_"Any slave who shall write for any other slave, any pass or free-paper, upon conviction, shall receive, on his or her back, one hundred lashes for the first offence, and seven hundred lashes for every offence thereafter."_

\- **Alabama Slave Codes, 1833, section 33  
**

* * *

The first few hours the duo traveled in amiable silence, both women taking in the scenery with a smile. However, when they broke for a quick meal, Minako finally spoke as she used her boot knife to cut a chunk of dried and salted meat to lay on the bread Ari had sent. "Makoto? I want to learn more about you, but I don't want to pressure you. So, I've been thinking up a game."

She gained an arched eyebrow, which prompted her to continue talking. "So, you and I take turns asking each other questions. You can opt to pass on answering as many as you want, but I have to answer all your questions."

Makoto swallowed her mouthful of meat and bread, frowning slightly. "That doesn't seem fair."

Minako held up a finger. "But I get to ask any question you decline again at a later time. So, what do you say?"

Emerald hues narrowed marginally, a nod being given after a slight shrug. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. You wanna start?"

A wide grin played across the whip wielder's lips. Finally, she was getting somewhere with her stubborn and irritable charge! "Alright. What's your favorite color?"

A gentle laugh. "Good! Something easy. Pink is my favorite color."

Minako blinked. "Really? I would have thought it was green."

The slave shrugged gesturing for the knife that was passed to her to cut another bit of meat with. "Oh, I love green too. Pink is just the one I love most of all." She waved the slice of food about as she thought. "How long have you been the owner of the brothel?"

"Hmmmm... Let's see." Tapping her lower lip, the blonde mentally counted. "Eight years? Give or take a few months."

Makoto stared at her in curious shock. "Eight years, huh? That's a long time."

"Yeah, it is. Oh! What's your favorite food?"

A frown as the shackled woman thought. "I think I like that meat loaf thing Ari makes. It reminds me of the Al'uri we had back in my village during gatherings." A smile coaxed onto her features, as if recalling a distant memory. "Maitym made one with a paste from big tomatoes and herbs slathered on top. It was always so good. I mean, Ari does a great job, but nothing could beat my maitym's." Green hues looked at her master curiously. "And what's your favorite food?"

The business woman grinned as they both began wrapping their foods again in cloth to return to their journey, glad for the unseasonable warmth that saved them from having to don their cloaks just yet. "Curry. I just love curry. Spicy curry, sweet curry, any kind." She replaced her boot knife after cleaning it, deciding to try for a more direct question. "How did you become a slave?"

_"Pass."_

The tone had been sharp for that single word, the entire powerful frame hidden under the green and brown tunic tense, a sense of anger and resentment radiating off of her though she halted her actions of checking her stirrups. Minako felt as if she was looking at the back of the newly shackled slave all over again, met with a cold hostility that she had no idea how to overcome. The blonde quietly watched her companion, gauging her to see if the wall that had been swiftly thrown into place would come back down or stay up. Finally the tension eased ever so slightly, and the auburn woman muttered darkly, "Pick a different question." Before mounting her horse.

Obediently, the smaller woman did. "How long have you been in Landenholt?"

"I think almost two? Yeah, about that." She looked back to ensure that her owner was also atop her steed, turning to lead the way once more. "Toddrick purchased me just outside of the kingdom, and I went back with him. I guess he thought I could be his whore, no offense to the girls, and when it was clear I would rather beat him to death with his own torn off limbs, he started to frequent the brothels."

"You said... He raped you once. Back when we first met." Minako cautiously prodded, leaning to the side slightly as she let the concern fill her voice. "Did he hurt you terribly?"

Makoto halted her horse, giving her master ample time to catch up to her. Blue eyes watched sun-kissed hands wipe at her eyes roughly, clearly debating if she would answer the question or not while fighting back tears. It hadn't been her turn, after all. "He drugged me. I couldn't move as well as I normally do, I couldn't fight back."

The stubborn woman was both angry and hurt, though she was more freely showing what hate she still felt for her old master. "I wanted to break his arms, his legs, anything. Yes, it hurt. It hurt my body and my pride. Do you have any idea what it feels like? To be just... _there_ and used like a rag?"

"Yes, I do." Minako stated, looking at the distant trees. "Before I ran the Crystal Palace, I was just a worker there. Before that, I was working the streets."

There was a teary but confused look of shock from her charge, Minako laughing gently. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't pop out of the womb a Madam." Her gaze went back to the distance, her horse sensing her unease and fidgeting. "The streets are dangerous for young whores, and I found protection with some unsavory fellows. While they kept attackers away, there was a price to pay. I had to pay it with my body."

"How long did it go on?"

The question was rough, full of sadness and an edge of suppressed rage. "About three years." Minako's jaw clenched, her hands gripping the reins harder. "Three years of that hell to escape an even worse one. It was the lesser of two evils. But, then Madam Dalila Hartford found me and offered me a place at her brothel. And, I went." A broad smile swept onto her face, masking the pain that had been there moments before. "And the rest is history!"

"I'm... sorry. I didn't know." The slave muttered sadly, her expression sincere.

"We all have our pasts, Makoto. What happened to me doesn't define my whole being. Yes, it was terrible. Yes, I hated it. But without that part of my past, I never would have been offered a place with Madam Hartford. And then I wouldn't have been left the brothel, nor met you." She smiled kindly at the stunned brunette. "Everything happens for a reason, I suppose. The good, and bad. I'm not saying that rape, or anything like that is acceptable, because it's not. But our pasts, everything we have been through, it molds us into who we are now. For better or worse."

A quiet nod from the taller woman as they once again started moving along the terrain, the silence between them broken by another question from the blonde. "What weapons do you know how to use?"

"Short sword, daggers, long sword, buckler, mourning star, mace, axe, battle axe, lumber axe, katana, wakazashi, tanto, kuma, and most staff weapons." Were the rattled off things. "Where did you learn to use a whip?"

Minako blinked rapidly at the wide array of items, shocked that the slave was verse in such a number. "I uhhh... I was taught by Setsuna when I first joined the Palace. Most of the girls know how to use at least one weapon in case of an emergency."

"I can't imagine Serenity using a weapon."

The blonde laughed loudly. "That's because she can't! No balance, bad aim, horrible stance, clumsy as anything! She, Ami, and a few others aren't trained. But, Ami can -in theory- poison people with her training."

Makoto tilted her head as she tried to imagine the small healer poisoning someone, but the only ending to all of those images was the young woman furiously apologizing and trying to save them. The thought made her chuckle slightly, guiding her horse down the small hillside while the air between them softened slowly, the wall being removed once more one brick at a time. It was easier now for her to talk, less likely to spark directly to anger instead of mere irritation.

Minako could remember a time where the slave refused to even thin down the wall between them, only strengthen it to distance them further. Truly, it was a blessing that such a time had passed. "So, what were you before you were enslaved?"

"Pass." Was the terse reply.

The blonde licked her lips and tried again. "What would you like to do when you're free?"

Makoto glanced back at the fact that she had used 'when' and not 'if'. It meant that her master would do her best to see her freed in her lifetime. "I dunno. Baker, or florist? Maybe a guard if I really have to?"

Blue eyes were mildly amused. "Baker, huh? I think you would do well."

The auburn haired woman turned in her saddle. "How old are you?"

"Twenty six. I'll be twenty seven on the twenty third of October." Without missing a beat, she countered with, "When's your birthday, and how old will you be?"

Makoto blinked sadly several times, turning back around as she guided her horse into the forest. For a good several moments, the young businesswoman was certain that she would be met with a harsh 'pass'. Until her charge spoke in a soft, lost voice, the words breaking Minako's heart for her. "I... I don't know. I don't know either. Much was lost during my first three or so years of slavery. I lost track of days, months, even time. I think I may be about twenty eight. Perhaps younger. But... I can't say for sure."

Something so simple as a day of birth and age had been taken away from Makoto, the fact that it probably hadn't even been intentional doing nothing to make it less horrible. However the fire in emerald sparked back to life, the auburn haired female grinning. "But, I can find out roughly what time of year I was born when we get to my village. If not almost exactly what day."

Minako found herself smiling at the soft joy in the slave's words, at the ability she had to reclaim a part of her that had been lost. It was such a mystery how life had managed to not break this woman; no matter the trial, it was as if she was a storm that refused to die. A tempest that brewed stronger the more you tried to quell it.

They rode on until the sun began to set, making camp in a small glade to rest. In the morning, Minako found herself shaken awake by her charge, a wine skin of water pushed at her. In grumpy quiet, the duo ate, cleaned up, and then went back on the trail, entering the forest about midday. "So," Makoto's voice broke the amiable silence between them. "Ever fallen for any of your patrons before?"

The blonde whip wielder sputtered, her face a brilliant red at the very personal question. "W-well..." She knew she had to answer it. "Yes. Twice."

Before the shackled woman could ask more, she fired off a question of her own. "Any siblings?"

Emerald hues blinked, brown eyebrows furrowing in thought, as if she was struggling to recall the answer. "Yeah. An older brother. Son... Sai... Sanjay!" She snapped her fingers as she successfully said the name. "He died on a hunt when I was very young. I remember he had bright green eyes and very dark hair. His skin was a bit darker than mine since he was outside a lot more than I was back then." She laughed loudly. "I bet I'd be darker than him now, if he was still alive!" Grinning at her master, she inquired, "Who were the two you fell for?"

The businesswoman squirmed uncomfortably. "One... Well, you know him. Gareth Heltz, the Magistrate."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "But he's... Thirty nine!"

"I know,_ I know!_ He was one of my patrons when I was a worker. And we were very close." She covered her face with her hands until composure was regained. "The other was... Baroness Sirrah Rawlings."

The slave almost fell from her horse in shock. "No way! You... You're..!"

Ocean orbs narrowed. "Yes. I like both genders. I prefer women, too. Is that an issue?" She half-snapped, her face impossibly red.

"Pffft." The auburn haired woman chortled. "Nah. Just thought you were straight like Sets, Luna, Ari, Liz, Serenity, and Rei is all." She shrugged kindly. "What do I care who my master takes to her bed?"

"Oh, for Heildar's sake... You know I hate you calling me that." The smaller woman protested.

"Ah, but how else will I ruffle your feathers, Mistress Blondie?" Was the good natured jab.

"Well, have _you_ ever fallen in love with someone?"

Makoto grinned back widely. "Not at all. No time, and less desire. I had a busy life before slavery, and it's illegal for me to pursue a relationship with a free person now."

Once again, Minako found herself curious about what her charge had done before she had been enslaved, but by now she knew better than to ask. The questions continued for the next few hours, the women stopping for the night in a clearing as the last rays of light went down. Makoto took up gathering wood while Minako pitched the tents, both making playful banter the whole time. Once more, they dozed peacefully and restarted their journey in the early hours. The air was growing colder as they traveled, and by the fifth day, they had developed a routine between them; Makoto would hunt in the morning while Minako slept, cook, then wake her master for a breakfast meal in silence or with only a few groggy words exchanged between them. The two of them would break down camp before packing up and mounting the horses once more. Bedding down saw Makoto collecting wood and hunting while Minako set up the tents, cook, and then call her master over to eat while talking about nothing in particular.

The air between them had eased greatly, the hostility that the green eyed warrior once radiated was gone aside from the few moments where she would cast up a wall when asked a question she didn't want to answer. "Are you loyal to a kingdom?" Minako questioned on their sixth day, tugging her cloak a bit tighter as the sun continued to sink lower. The cool weather was only getting cooler, and they were only starting on the first mountain.

"Actually, I was." The woman replied calmly. "Your king is the second one. I was loyal to this kingdom long ago."

"What do you mean 'this kingdom'? Aren't we in Newark?"

Makoto glanced at her companion curiously. "No. Remember that large rock that was carved we passed in that glen a day back?" The smaller female nodded. "That marked the boundary. We've been in Furaji for a while now."

"So, you're from a different kingdom altogether?" Minako was amazed.

"That's right. My village actually is so isolated though, that we never really belonged to a kingdom per-say. We just... Lived by ourselves. See, I'm a Kishu."

A Kishu. A mountain dweller. Minako vaguely remembered hearing of the old people through her years as a prostitute. It seemed that Kishu were an incredibly rare, yet hardy people, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall why they were such a small race of people. She had heard the more derogatory name for Makoto's people from the less savory bounty hunters too; Mountain Rats. They preferred to keep to their homes and live amongst their own kind, but it made others dislike their non-loyalty. And if they couldn't sway a village, a ruler usually then tried to kill them. Perhaps Makoto's home had sided with the king here to survive.

"I've never even met a Kishu before..." She breathed in awe. "So, you speak-"

"English and Katu, yeah. I also speak Raji." Makoto stretched atop her horse lazily. "You speak any languages aside from English?"

"Rei taught me some Japanese, and I know a little Raji." The blue eyed woman smirked. "But maybe you can help me with my Raji. I mean, we are in their kingdom after all."

The brunette half bowed in her saddle, grinning back playfully. "I'm here to serve, O great Master Minako."

Minako scooped up some wild berries from a branch and hurled it at her charge, causing the tan skinned woman to laugh happily. She couldn't get over just how pretty the sound was, nor how at times Makoto turned laughter into a full-body sport when she found something particularly hysterical. They found a location to camp, and they started about their routine, only this time Makoto helped pitch the tents and ensure the fire was roaring before lifting her make-shift spear for hunting. She had used her sword to turn one end of a long branch into a sharp point, and had proved to be highly adept with it. Just as she was getting ready to tell her master she was off, a soft hiss caught her attention from off towards the blonde.

Slowly, cautiously, Makoto eased her way closer to her master, the warm firelight casting an orange-yellow glow on her golden restraints. Her eyes widened as they spotted the creature responsible for the noise, speaking in a very neutral tone, keeping as still as possible. "Minako. Stop moving."

The blonde turned to face her charge, blue orbs turning down to see the rat viper bunched up only a scant seven inches from her feet. Her heart began hammering wildly, her body trembling slightly in fear. She wasn't afraid of snakes, just of being bitten by a poisonous one like this as any sane person would. "M-makoto..." She breathed, trying to keep as still as possible.

The brunette was glancing around, spotting a good sized flat rock before moving at a snails pace to pick it up. The viper turned to face her as her master froze, the hissing louder as it bared it's fangs at them. She didn't stop moving, the snake coiling in preparation to strike as she tensed in preparation to move quickly to kill it. It reared back, and the smaller woman couldn't help reaching out towards her slave in fear for her. "Makoto! _Don't!_" She pleaded in a shout.

The snake instantly turned and lunged at the whip wielder, the woman stumbling back in her haste to evade only to cry out at the sharp pain in her right leg. "Heildar damn it all!" Her charge shouted, lunging to grab the creature before it could bite her master again.

Minako was staring at her leg in horror, only vaguely aware of the hissing and struggles that lasted only another minute before a dull thud of a rock smashing bone was heard. She had been bitten! A rat viper had bitten her! Panic was setting in as Makoto rushed over, green eyes full of concern. "The bite, where is it?" She demanded.

A shaking hand pointed at the slightly torn fabric on her right calf just above where her boot ended, and the slave began to yank the cloth up as quickly as possible. She took charge of the boot knife and cut two large pieces of cloth from her cloak, tying the first piece tightly above the blonde's knee before wadding the second up and holding it in front of Minako's mouth. "Open." She commanded, placing it between her teeth when the blonde obeyed. "Bite down."

When her master had the cloth firmly held between her teeth, she lift the blade once more and made two 'x' shaped cuts on the punctures, then set the blade aside before pressing her lips to the cuts. She began to suck as hard as she could to try to draw the venom out, the muffled cries of pain from her companion filling her ears. After spitting out the bitter, tainted blood on the leaves beside her, the brunette returned to drawing out the poison as fast as she could, rushing to save her life. Once she had done the best as she could, her eyes turned up to look around for herbs to counter the toxins still inside the now crying woman, standing quickly. "I'll be j-just a minute or two, okay?" She panted.

However Minako shakily removed the cloth from her mouth. "Yuh... Your arm..." Nodding at a few small wounds bleeding freely.

"Just a f-few scratches. Don't mind them. Just, stay put." She urged, moving through the woods, boot knife still in hand.

As soon as she was far away enough, the slave yanked up her sleeve to look at the bites there, already feeling ill. She cut the wounds and began drawing at the venom as she hunted for herbs, halting to retch a few times. She knew she wasn't going to die; be sick for a few days, of course, but not die. Her people had developed a resistance from being bitten by the damn things for generations. It was Minako who could die.

Dizzy from the poison, the ill slave located several herbs and roots before returning, shivering slightly. As she set to work on boiling down the items, Makoto staggeringly carried her green-tinted owner closer to the warmth of the fire, her skin already a bit clammy. "Shit!" She seethed as she ground a bit of arrow root down, her vision swimming slightly.

Finally, she had the ingredients steeping in a large pot of water from her wine skin, turning to vomit just as her master finished doing the same. "M-mak-k-koto..." The blonde whimpered, prompting her tall companion to hurry over. "D-did yuh-you get b-b-bit-"

"N-no." The brunette lied, trying to calm the small Madam. "Just... A bit got in-t-to my system drawing it out of you. I'll be fine." She turned back to dip a wooden spoon into the vile solution she had brewed. "Here, d-drink this."

With one sniff, the injured woman scrunched up her face, leaning away from it. "Ugh... That s-sm-smells foul." She complained.

Makoto decided to take one for her master again, drinking the spoonful before coughing at the disgusting taste. "Jakli's spear, I forgot how nasty that is." She groaned, shaking with the effort it took to keep her stomach from expelling it. She took up another spoonful, once again holding it before Minako. "D-drink th-t-this. It will help after it makes you want to throw up, I p-promise."

'Well, at least she's honest.' Minako mused before drinking the murky liquid. As promised, it made her stomach churn and her mouth water in an attempt to expel it, but she knew she had to keep it down. If it hadn't been for the assurance, she would have gladly allowed her stomach to rebel, but as it was she found another spoonful shoved at her.

"One mo-more."

Minako shook her head adamantly. "No... It w-wuh-was horrid."

"Just one m-m-more, come on." The woman urged.

"N-nooooo..."

Emerald orbs hardened through the blonde's hazy vision. "Minako. Drink this. _Now._" Was the stern command.

It was a tone that the Madam had never heard her use before, but it likened to a mother telling her child that she would force the liquid down their throat if they refused again. So, she grudgingly opened her mouth and accepted the disgusting brew, swallowing it as she clapped both hands over her mouth in an attempt to hold it back. It was foul, vile, and generally unpleasant to consume, but it would be better than dying from the venom.

She felt another spoon pushed at her, but it was cool. "Jus-s-st water. Drink."

Happily she accepted, feeling more than exhausted. But a searing pain in her leg forced a scream to work it's way out of her, the stronger woman trying to hold her leg in place. "I'm c-cl-cleaning the wou-ound! _Calm down!_"

She kept screaming as the slave continued her task, but tried to dutifully remain as still as possible. At some point, she blacked out and time seemed to grow fuzzy to her. Everything started to become a series of tiny moments of clarity when she opened her eyes.

She felt a spoon pressed to her lips, drinking obediently before coughing at the wretched taste, a cool, damp cloth patting at her forehead lightly before she was out again.

It was dark outside and the fire was banked. She was cold, shaking, and sweating in the furs. A gentle hand tucked a few more furs around her, before she felt herself pulled against a taller form. Makoto must have joined her to help conserve body heat, a vague thought that the slave was shivering too worming into her mind before she was out again.

She was moving, but curled in a ball against something warm, strong arms around her loosely. Minako looked up to see Makoto staring ahead, her face only lightly covered in a thin veil of sweat. The blonde could feel the fur wrapped tightly around her, the saddle helping her perch against her charge. Slowly, her ocean hues drift shut once more.

Minako woke up again by a roaring fire, Makoto sitting close by, sharpening another wooden spear. "M-makoto?" She whimpered, the slave glancing up quickly.

An expression of relief washed over her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

The Madam winced as she sat up. "Like I was working double shift at the brothel as a worker." She took a look around. "Where are we?"

"About a little more than halfway up the first mountain."

"But... How many days have I been out?"

Makoto walked over, lifting a wine skin to her lips to take a deep drink, her face turning into a grimace before she placed it to her master's lips. "Drink." As the blonde obeyed, she answered the question. "Two and a half days, you've been in and out of consciousness. I put your horse on a lead and continued on with the trip."

Minako drank the horrid brew without a remark, but sputtered at how long she had been unable to be aware of anything. Her face went red as she thought of something. "Wait, what about when I had to... You know..."

The auburn haired woman shrugged, moving to look at the bite on the blonde's leg. "You've got everything I've got. Besides, my first master was a fall-down drunk. You were far easier to manage."

The recovering woman looked at the unwrapped wound, the coloring still reddish blue at the punctures, though they were far less painful. "Hmm. Healing well." The taller woman mused before applying a thick, grey paste to the injury before wrapping it again. "You'll be sore a few more days, but otherwise fine."

Minako looked at the wine skin, then at the length of cloth around the brunette's arm. "You lied t-to me." She stated in a blank voice.

The stubborn slave stiffened. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied, her attention focused on the wrapped leg.

"Makoto, don't lie to me more." She stated warning.

"Don't be silly. I'm not- _AHH!_" The protest was caught short by a soft squeal of pain.

Though the action made her muscles screech in agony, Minako flashed one hand out to grasp the bandaged area, grimacing at the obvious discomfort it caused her charge. She let go just as quickly, her expression apologetic. "Makoto! How many times did you get bit?! Show me, please!" The injured blonde pleaded, shifting in spite of her own pain.

Fighting back tears from the throbbing injuries, Makoto slowly unwrapped her arm, not looking at her master. "Just three times. But, they're healing well. See?"

Indeed, the angry puncture wounds were healing soundly, if not better than her own mark. The tiny Madam frowned up at her slave. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A rueful smile lit her tan features. "Because you were poisoned, and really shouldn't be straining yourself. And Kishu have a resistance to rat viper bites." She shrugged, re-wrapping her arm. "I mean, too many can still kill me, but I am just more resistant to the toxins because my ancestors were too stupid to stop getting bitten by them."

"Please, don't put yourself in danger like that for me again." The woman worried her lower lip. "I can't stand the idea of you being hurt more."

The shackled woman laughed at her plea. "Nuh-uh. I promised Haruka that I'd keep you safe. I keep my promises."

At her words, Minako reached out and took gentle hold of Makoto's hands in her own, her gaze dropped to the dirt. "Mako, I know you are strong." She stated quietly, using the short version of the slave's name for the first time. "And smart, and resourceful, and incredibly brave, but please. I just..." She took in a shaking breath, slumping slightly with it's release. "Don't want to see you hurt more. You've been hurt enough by stupid masters, don't you think?"

She could feel the other woman shift slightly, still not looking up at her charge until a firm but gentle hand lightly took hold of her chin, easing the small whip wielder's face to look up. Their eyes met, stubborn green filled with a thoughtful musing as they locked with paranoid blue. "Well, it's a good thing I don't have another stupid master now, isn't it?" The woman humored, a gentle smirk tugging at her lips.

Minako calmed greatly at those words, her own uncertain smile playing across pink lips before she had to stifle a yawn. Her slave helped her lay back once more, the blonde wincing as together they shifted her bitten leg to be far more comfortable. "Minako?" The word sounded a bit unsure as the powerful woman fixed her auburn horsetail.

"Hmmm?" The hummed response was soft and sleepy.

"Why did you take me as your slave?"

Groggily, the Madam waved her hand dismissively. "Toddrick owed a substantial amount as you know. He started rambling when I caught him using counterfeit coins to repay his debt, and started offering me things in exchange for his life." Her voice sounded incredibly sleepy, her eyelids drifting shut a few times.

"He offered me his male servants, then you. I got worried since slaves had no rights. He said you were unruly," A worn out, lop-sided grin broke out onto her face. "which was an understatement. But I was scared that if it was true, you'd be killed by traders for being so spirited. Since I had already seized his assets, legally, you were mine." Her tone darkened. "Like nothing more than cattle. Or a pot. Or a rug. But even then, I was so concerned about proving I was different than him, that I forgot to treat you as a normal person. I was walking on eggshells around you, coddling, trying so hard to show you I was good, that I didn't bother getting to know you for far too long. So, I guess I took you to save your life, even though by making you me slave, I still am being nothing more than another master who just has their own agenda." Her entire face was as hard and sad as her voice. "I'm not even sure which is more unforgivable; being a cruel, violent master, or a coddling but unintentionally neglectful one."

There was silence from the tan skinned woman before Minako voiced an inquiry of her own.

"Can you ever forgive me for making you my slave?"

Stubborn green eyes looked at a guarded yet expectant face, ocean blue orbs swimming in tears. Months ago, Makoto would have been delighted to see the tiny woman cry, to have succeeded in getting under her skin as such, but now... Now it made her sad. She had somehow grown fond of her ditzy, ever-cheerful master. Enjoying her kindness, the knowledge that her opinions mattered and were valued easing away the hatred she once felt for her. She knew Minako was trying to see her freed at all costs, was not ever forcing her to do something, and constantly tried to ensure her safety. At some point after the entire Gavin incident, Minako Aino had stopped being her master and had become something of a friend.

Reaching out to tuck a lock of golden hair behind a pale ear, Makoto tried to look indifferent, but her expression was gentle. "You damn fool. Of course I do. I already have." Her mind flickered to the workers of the brothel. "You may be my master by law, but you've given me something I never dared to think I would have again."

Sleepily, her master blinked up at her, waiting.

"Hope. So, quit your moping and sleep so you can feel better. Alright, you idiot?"

With a soft chuckle, Minako nodded and rolled a bit to get comfortable, drifting off as her charge kept watch over her. This trip was far more worth while than she had ever dared to dream.


	7. Revelations

**A/N:** I am sorry for the belated upload, but life has been insane. This chapter had been so difficult to write since I am planning my trip to England in a few months and stuff. A LOT of my fics are now on hiatus, and Deal With It may be the next to be put on hold for now if chapter seven doesn't start cooperating. Next chapter will be a lot on Makoto, so be prepared.

_**WARNING**_: Contains violence, gore, slavery, prostitution, language, and fighting. Really tame.

With love,  
Korrupted.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Because really. Do you honestly fucking think I would be writing on here if I did? Yeah. I didn't think so.

* * *

"If any slave resists his master correcting such a slave, and shall happen to be **killed** in such correction the master shall be **free of all punishment** as if such accident _**never happened**_."

-Virginian protective law 1705

* * *

Minako woke slowly, her leg stiff from sleep as she hissed in pain, gingerly moving her still tender appendage. She gently rubbed around the bite, avoiding sensitive area on purpose to keep away any more agony, her lips set in a tight frown. Slowly she moved the limb, hissing as a dull throb ached on her thigh.

"Don't move so much, you damn idiot. Here, let me clean it." A stern voice scolded from behind her.

Turning her upper body, the blonde watched as Makoto deposited a freshly dead rabbit onto the ground, her emerald hues hard. After a few moments of cleaning her hands with water from a wine skin, the slave took up the other skin and took a swig before handing it over to the Madam, using the grey salve from one of her belt pouches. "An old Kishu remedy for rat viper bites. It will help your leg more than my arm." She stated as she slathered it on.

"Thank you." Minako whispered kindly. "For saving my life."

The auburn haired female rolled her eyes, her focus still on the wounded limb. "You saved mine first, so it's fine. Besides, I promised to keep you safe, so that's what I'm going to do, Mistress Blondie."

They remained in a comfortable silence as Makoto wrapped the leg once more, her hands gently tugging down the loose breeches. Minako wondered if she had dressed her in her own clothing. Judging by the size, the answer was yes. As the taller woman remained kneeling beside her, the Madam couldn't help but notice her nervous fidgeting, her furrowed brow tight as she finally spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Minako, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The stronger slave took in a deep breath, running her hand through her hair; something Minako had come to learn was a sign her charge was trying to put her words into careful order. "Back... back when you were delirious that first night, you started going on about..." She stared at the golden wrist cuffs blankly. "What happened with your parents."

The blonde winced, shuddering at the mention of one of her darkest moments, verdant orbs meeting ocean blue hues cautiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The whip wielder felt a wave of relief hit her at the phrasing. Makoto wasn't asking what had happened, or to retell it, she was asking if Minako was willing to consider doing so. Worrying her lower lip, the shorter woman moved her legs slowly to keep from cramping before nodding. "I... I guess it can't hurt if you've heard some of it already."

She could hear her charge changing positions to sit more comfortably. Minako took in a slow, steady breath to prepare herself moments before her throat threatened to close on her, trying to keep back the terrible memories from being voiced. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, the Madam looked at her slave's face nervously. Makoto sat quietly; calm, reserved, waiting patiently yet clearly willing to back off. That alone helped give her the strength to begin. "I was the youngest of seven. A mixed lot before me, and both Mother and Father were already struggling to support the others. When I was about eleven, they just couldn't support all of us anymore."

Ocean hues slid shut, hands gripping the fur blankets tightly. "So, that year during the Flower festival, they took me into town to see it. I had never been so far into that part of the city, and everything was so pretty so I didn't see them slip away from me."

She could hear the sharp inhale of breath from Makoto, almost sense the stronger woman stiffen in rage as tears burned at her own eyes. The blonde could still smell the roasting meats, the flowers. Still hear the laughter of the other people, the cheers from the ale houses. She could still feel the panic when she realized she couldn't find her parents. "They left me there, and then left the city with my siblings. I was alone, scared, hungry, cold, and lost. For weeks. A f-few people would give me food, but I just... I was so scared, Mako." She hid her face in her hands, still recalling the lewd offers from men for warmth and food at the cost of her company in their beds as tears ran down her cheeks. "A-after a while, I started being a pr-rostitute to survive."

She felt strong arms slip around her shoulders, pulling her against the other woman firmly in a protective embrace. The limbs were trembling, as if struggling to hold back the urge to pummel her parents as she had done to Gaven, Toddrick, and possibly many others. "Minako, I am so, so sorry." Long fingers ran through blonde locks in a soothing gesture. "No parent should abandon their child. No Kishu would ever do that. Even if one family died and left a child, the entire village would help raising them."

The tall slave continued to hold the blonde, letting her cry out her buried pain, cling to her tunic as she trembled with sobs that should never have needed to be voiced. Once upon a time, she would have given anything to see her master cry like this, and been content to smirk at her misery. But that wasn't her anymore. Makoto hated seeing these tears, feeling how the smaller frame was wracked with powerful sobs, and it made her so desperately want to hurt anyone who ever hurt Minako. She tucked her master's head under her chin as she cradled the distraught woman, humming some nameless tune she had picked up in her travels quietly. Never had she even dared to think she would be comforting any of her masters and truly meaning it, but Minako was more of her friend now; she might legally own her, but she was anything but a slave owner to her.

Minako finally calmed down, but remained curled into Makoto's body, taking solace in the warm comfort that the strong woman offered her. It was nice to be held, to not have to be the strong one as she did at the brothel, to be able to break down and have someone else be the stronger person. She didn't know how long they remained like that, nor if she dozed off, but the next the she knew was that the green eyed slave was grunting slightly as she shifted positions.

Makoto was stiff from remaining in her crouched position for so long, but her master had dozed off for some much needed rest; she hadn't had the heart to let her go. When she felt the whip wielder stir, verdant hues turned down to gaze at her kindly, a small smile on her lips at the relaxed, but sleepy expression she found there. "Hey. How's the leg?" She inquired.

The madam moved the stiff limb slowly, wincing. "Sore, stiff, a bit ache-y. But, I'm sure I'd be dead if not for you."

The brunette shrugged off-handedly and looked around intently. After several moments, a grin broke onto her lips. "Know what would help you feel better?"

Before the blonde could even consider an answer, Makoto was already giving her one.

"A soak in a hot spring."

* * *

Minako hadn't known that Makoto was strong enough to carry her on her back to the horse, but she had discovered that fact rather quickly. Camp broken down, things packed, her own horse still on a lead to her charge's, they started on the short trip to the spring. She found herself nestled rather comfortably against the tall slave's chest in side-saddle, lightly gripping the thick tunic for support as the large beast lumbered along. The air was getting cooler, but the madam was still bundled in furs to help keep her warm, watching the trees slowly march past them.

She took the time to notice how sure Makoto was in her saddle, how her eyes were both focused and roaming for danger, how strong the frame was below the clothing. It was a comfort to know that she was in such good care, but Minako's curious thoughts were interrupted by the other woman chuckling. "Still remembered..." Was the soft murmur before she spoke louder. "We're here."

Blue orbs turned to take in the area they now were; rocks, trees, moss, and a very large hot spring. The water shone clear, the steam thick and heavy in the chilled autumn air, the entire scene almost mystical. The whip user let the stronger woman climb down first before being helped down next -furs and all- and carried over to a large rock. The moment the Kishu woman began stripping off her boots, Minako stiffened up with a red face, stammering as Makoto gripped the hem of the tunic on the lighter skinned woman. "I-I-I can disrobe mys-self, thanks!" She squeaked, completely mortified at the idea of her clothes removed by someone else as if she was a child.

Instead, the firm hands continued, ignoring the protests. "Shut up and let me help you, you damn idiot. You're more injured than I." Her companion scolded sharply.

With a furiously blushing grumble, the madam yielded and let the slave undress her, holding one arm over her breasts with the other positioned modestly between her thighs to hide her womanhood; which was comical given her line of work. Makoto said nothing as she began to undress herself, blue eyes glancing at her covertly to spy at the form of the taller woman. In the months since she had taken the green eyed female as her slave, the brunette had filled back out to a healthy weight, her skin a rich olive tone in place of the dirty pallor, muscles clear below the surface. Even the scars that stood out on her flesh looked better, though the ones on her back from the whipping were just a touch darker due to being newer. Minako casually glanced at the large bust, the long legs, the golden shackles that were all the other woman now stood in as she leaned close to carry the smaller female in her arms.

As Makoto scooped her up, Minako pouted and shifted to cover herself again, blushing as the slave gingerly made her way into the water of the spring. The initial warmth made them both hiss, but slowly, the brunette walked deeper in, and the heated water began to soothe the viper bites as promised. After several minutes of simply soaking, the blonde began to wriggle free of the careful grasp, wanting to try standing on her own volition in the spring. However, the very moment Minako tried to put pressure on her limb, she felt the leg give out under her, only saved from dropping under the surface by the assuring grasp of her charge. "Th-thanks." She whispered with a cautious smile.

A broad grin flashed back at her. "No problem, Mistress Blondie." She teased.

Minako rolled her eyes, letting the tall slave walk her towards a tree root hidden area, sighing in content as strong hands began to wash her body gently free of the sweat and dirt that was on her. The woman relaxed under the the touch, her leg in far less discomfort as time wore on in the spring. It was nice to be cared for, to not have to be the one that was relied on for once.

Makoto gently helped her back more to let her sit on a bench of roots, under the water, the younger woman hidden by the overhang of dirt. "Feel any better?" Was the soft inquiry.

Minako hummed in content, still relishing in the soak when a male voice broke through the quiet.

"Neh, wei ga haitar? Haitar, cou pei astar."

Instantly, the brunette slave stiffened, her eyes hardened as more male voices joined the first, the tone jeering. Her lips barely moved when she spoke. "Furaji men. Stay here, okay? They... Are being _men_, to put it lightly." Her expression darkened. "They came opposite of the horses, at least."

Blue hues met emerald orbs sternly. "Makoto, whatever you are planning, I don't like it."

"Haitar! Cou pei astar!" The male voice called out again.

"Minako, listen to me. They only have seen me. If you want to help, stay hidden. I can handle this."

_"Haitar!"_

Makoto turned abruptly, her body language shockingly shy and afraid, the posture submissive. The madam watched as her charge took a few hesitant steps closer to the source of the voices, hearing murmurs of approval. "I... I d-don't speak Raji..." The tall slave lied in a very nervous voice.

The blonde was stunned at the amazing control her charge had over her own body language, only the tensing between her shoulder blades a sign that she was not as innocent as she seemed. "Neh, slave girl." The male voice taunted in a thick accent. "Come here and entertain us."

"I... I'm out here with my master. He would be v-very unhappy if he saw this."

A hushed breeze of an arrow loosed followed by a sharp thunk sounded from somewhere above the hiding woman on the roots, anger building in her chest. They _dared_ to threaten Makoto?! That was unacceptable, but she had no weapons in which to fight with, her eyes darting about to hunt for something, anything. She would even these odds, one way or another.

* * *

Makoto had to fight the fury that was welling up inside of her at the arrow being shot at her as a threat. They were truly pathetic. "Come here." The light skinned man commanded impatiently, his amber eyes narrowed.

Her limbs trembling in hate, not fear, Makoto complied slowly, gauging up each of the seven men as she moved. She could feel their eyes on her body, hear them appraising her in their native language. One had his sword on his right hip, a dagger in his boot, and knives on his wrist guards. The archer had a small blade on his waist as well, but his quiver was on his back sloppily. She could use that. Another sword, more knives, blades poorly concealed by clothing, on and on Makoto sized up her targets. When she shakily climbed out of the spring, strong hands roughly grasped her to haul her up, murmurs of glee at her being so tall.

"P-please, my master will be along shortly..." She lied, trying to gauge reactions, using her arms to cover herself modestly.

"We'll be your masters now." One man sneered from her shoulder height.

In the flash of an eye, the woman snatched up one of the arrows from the quiver and burrowed it into one of the men's eyes, turning swiftly to pull free the long sword from the smallest man's scabbard in the same motion. "I don't think so." She growled, emerald hues burning in calculating rage, her would-be assailants crying out in shock as they drew their own weapons.

All at once the six remaining men attacked, blades sweeping at the slaves as they loosed roars of anger. Swiftly, Makoto blocked one of the short swords with her left wrist shackle, the blade marking the golden item before glancing off while a deft thrust sank her own blade into the stomach of the archer, his innards spilling out to paint his trousers and boots the scarlet of gore. She ducked, twisted, and lashed out again to slash into another's thigh moments before a knife grazed her right bicep, creating a thin red line of blood on the tan surface. She dropped low and flashed her blade up into the offender's chest, the tip protruding out from the nape of his neck before the slave pulled it free to sweep it in an arc to give herself distance.

The men watched her warily as she hoisted a short sword in her left hand, both blades poised to strike as the brunette glanced between the four males. A dagger was parried with the short sword, the longer weapon snaking out to slash into the offer's arm just before she turned to block another attack. Makoto kicked out to land a powerful strike in one of their stomachs to send the man reeling, but another took the opening it had left. A steel blade swung at her throat to catch her golden collar, leaving a shallow gash on her shoulder and a chip out of the metal. She stabbed both blades into his body, wrenching them free to remove the head of another one, and finally stabbing one more in the throat.

Just as she pressed her right hand to the wound on her chest, a furious bellow sounded from behind her, causing the injured slave to face the final threat as he charged her with two swords of his own. However a root whipped out to catch his left arm, spinning him around just as a dagger was thrown deftly into his face. The hilt jutted out of his eye socket as the man dropped like a sack of flour to reveal Minako glaring angrily at the corpse, panting as she stood shakily by the tree that had been hiding her.

Makoto stood straight as she released her weapon, still holding the bleeding gash on her chest while watching her master, an auburn eyebrow arched in approval. Using a long root in place of her whip? Pure genius. "I sw-swear to _Heildar_, Mako... That was one of the most dangerous things I have ever seen. You could have been raped!" The blonde protested as she threw her makeshift weapon aside.

The slave simply scoffed at her words. "Been there, and I would not have given them the chance."

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "You and Haruka, I swear... Come on, let's take a look at your wounds." The Madam stated irritably, limping slightly.

Makoto followed in complete silence as they both made their way back into the water, the slave still on high alert for more foes to appear. The smaller blonde coaxed her charge into standing close, washing the blood gently away from the tan skin while grumbling angrily. It was clear that the older woman had upset her by putting herself into harms way, but when slender fingertips brushed the golden restraints, Minako halted her motions, looking rather distant. "Makoto...? I... I'm glad you're safe, but please... Don't do that again." Her gaze and hands dropped to the water. "I couldn't stand it if I was the reason something happened to you. You've been through enough."

A strong hand was placed under Minako's chin, tugging her attention back up to emerald orbs set in a firmly concerned face. "Minako Aino, you listen to me." The slave spoke in a very stern voice. "What I did was because you are a good person, and I care about your safety. Not because of a promise, nor because of being your slave. In fact, these probably saved my life just now." She touched the collar softly to indicate the restraints.

The smaller woman shifted, moving her weight off of her still healing leg as she sighed, glaring at the gash before returning to cleaning the wounds. "Still. You should be more careful."

Silence dragged on between them as the young madam gently splashed water onto the wounds, finally speaking again. "Why did you leave your village?"

The form below her hand stiffened, but then relaxed. "You'll find out in a few days. So, ask a different question."

Minako blinked in shock; had Makoto just willingly admitted that she would reveal a secret to her later? Instead of pressing her luck, she did as she was told and picked another question. "Were you a soldier?"

An odd, barking laugh escaped the auburn haired woman. "In a way. I fought for many years under the King's banner." A devilish smirk crossed rosy lips. "Maybe one day I'll tell you more."

The smaller woman smiled very softly at the teasing, already thrilled that she was getting this much from Makoto. When she had finished cleaning the brunette free of the blood and grime, they slowly made their way back to their clothes, and then horses. After a short debate, Minako was once again sitting atop her own steed, reins in hand as the duo headed out, their eyes roaming in case of more attackers.

After several hours, they finally reached a level area to set up camp, Minako minding her leg as she dismounted. The soak had improved it substantially, but she refused to over use it now. She could see the other woman favoring her injured arm and stepped closer to her, breath clearly visible in the frigid air. "Hey. Why don't you focus on hunting, alright? I'll work on the fire and setting up camp." She offered with a small smile.

The doubtful expression she gained made her worry for a moment before a heavy sigh was voiced. "Fine. Just... don't kill yourself, got it?"

Minako chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." How hard could setting up a camp and doing the fire herself be?

As Makoto walked away with her wooden spear, the madam started in on her tasks, limping as she pitched the tents and dug the privy. Next, she began to hunt for dry wood for the fire; a good amount was still damp from some light rainfall, so she found some dry vine-like bushes that looked fairly decent to use. Chopping the thick limbs down with the axe her charge had left behind, the blonde made short work of setting up the fire, striking the flint and steel to ignite the fluff she had placed below the kindling. After blowing on the tiny embers gently, the kindling caught, quickly followed by the vines, the fire slowly growing as she added more to keep it fed. She heard footsteps, turning to see Makoto carrying a few dead rabbits over her shoulder, a look of shocked approval on her face. "Hmm. Not bad. Looks like you've-" The brunette cut herself off quickly before dropping the rabbits the moment she saw what the blonde was burning. "Jakli's spear, Mina, _GET AWAY FROM THERE!_"

In an instant, strong arms were wrapping themselves around the smaller frame and dragging her away from the warmth of the fire, kicking dirt onto it with her left foot as well. Though Minako protested, Makoto's grip held firm, waiting several long moments after the fire had died down to release her master, breathlessly chuckling. "S-sorry about that, but that was wei'nyah, or 'death cloud'." She looked at the put out fire nervously. "Perfectly harmless normally, and the roots make a tea that is very good against many illnesses when steeped or grated, but if burned, it emits a scentless toxin into the air. It kills anyone who breathes in too much of it."

At this point, the small blonde was shaking in fear, staring at the pit in horror. She had opted to burn something that had the potential to kill her, and if Makoto hadn't come back, she probably would have died. "Why haven't I heard of this plant bef-fore?"

"Because it only grows in high altitudes in the cold seasons. My village is surrounded by clumps of it to keep attackers at bay. It dries very quickly, so most think to use it for firewood." Makoto chuckled a bit nervously. "I ask you to do one thing, Minako. Just one."

The blonde found herself joining in the anxious laughter in spite of herself, still held in her charge's arms from being pulled away. It was luck that Makoto cared about her, otherwise she would have been dead a few times now. "Y-yeah. Looks like I'm a hazard to myself, aren't I?"

They both laughed at themselves, utterly relieved that they both had avoided catastrophe once again that day. After making a new fire pit and Makoto teaching her what was safe to burn, they cleaned and cooked the rabbits before bedding down for the night. Minako pulled her furs close as the chill bit through them, her teeth clattering from the cold; perhaps she should have heeded Makoto's advice on bringing more furs with her.

At some point of the night, the blonde was roused by strong arms hoisting her up from her bedroll -furs and all-, groggily opening her eyes to see Makoto's face, the tall slave's breath visible in the night air. Without a word, Minako found herself gently deposited into her charge's bedroll, then pulled close before the many furs were tugged over the both of them. "Mako...? What are you doin'?" She sleepily inquired.

"Helping Mistress Blondie keep warm. Next time, maybe you'll listen when I tell you to bring more furs."

Too tired to argue more, and too warm to stay awake, Minako had no choice left but to grunt at her companion as sleep once again dragged her under it's influence.

The morning brought a new round of disorientation as Minako woke to someone softly breathing against her shoulder from behind her, arms holding her in a loose but firm embrace. It took a minute to remember that Makoto had pulled her into her own bedroll to help conserve heat again, slowly relaxing with that knowledge. It reminded her of the blurred memory of when they had both been feverish from the viper venom and they had shared a bedroll; comforting and almost reassuring. But after only a few more moments, there was a slow stirring from the auburn haired woman, a deep intake of breath accompanied by a groan as Makoto woke up. "Hmmmm..." Was the tired hum close to Minako's ear, the arms flexing as they were stretched in place.

The blonde shifted around to look at her companion, watching emerald hues blink lazily as sleep was rubbed from them. "Mornin' Minako." The amazonian woman slurred slightly, voice thick with sleep.

Minako grunted before stretching as well, sitting up to realize that Makoto's hair was down to allow auburn locks to cascade around her head freely. It was a different look for the slave than she was used to, but still it somehow suited her. However, it was still too early in her humble opinion for civilized conversation, the duo once more getting up to attend to their tasks before breaking down camp. As they mounted their horses, the Kishu woman took a moment to tie her hair back and say, "We'll reach my village in a few hours at most. So... Yeah." Before once more taking a loose, one-handed hold of her reins and leading the way.

It made the brothel owner curious about the guarded, almost melancholy way that Makoto had spoken of being so close to her home. Just what had happened that had caused the mountain dweller to leave her village in the first place? There clearly was some bad memory linked to it, and the desire to press for more gnawed at Minako like a hungry pup on a bone. Had there been a fight? A ritual? A disagreement? Had she done something terrible? So many questions threatened to bubble over from her lips and be asked, but with great effort were held at bay.

She had been so lost in thought that her horse had veered to avoid bumping her charge's steed when she had stopped in front of a carved stone. The blonde guided her horse around to stand beside Makoto, looking at the pained expression on the slave's face as she reached out one tan hand to trace the designs almost reverently. Just how long had she been gone? "Just past the next hill." Were the soft words thick with emotion as the horse started back up, Minako close behind.

In complete silence, they made their way up the hill, the only sounds being snorts and hoof steps from their mounts, both women tense with what was only a very short distance away now. The throbbing in Minako's leg was only light now, but it still pulled at her attention from time to time. The hill top was only a few yards away, ocean blue orbs trying to somehow gaze over it as Makoto halted her horse to wait for her, looking back with the saddest of smiles and tears in her eyes. "We're here." She stated, unable to stop the tears from falling as she turned back to look down the hill, her master catching up with her.

Minako felt her body grow cold at the sight that lay before her; a large village had once been here, but all that was left now were foundations long charred and over grown with plants. Stones clearly marked boundaries, but most of the wood had been lost long ago from exposure, leaving only the suggestion of this place being a once productive village. She felt her stomach twisting, her heart dropping violently as Makoto gently nudged her horse forward again, a pained joy on her lips, tears coursing down her cheeks relentlessly. "This... is my village."

Minako watched with horrified eyes as the woman continued towards the destroyed homes, her own horse following the other as the truth sank in. Makoto had known the state of her home, that she had left because of it. Not a soul had come through here in years, possibly decades, and yet the green eyed slave moved through places as if object were still there at times, making her way to a flat plot of land with stones poking out of the earth as if she had never left.

Makoto's home was a ghost village, and she was truly alone in the world. A woman enslaved and without a home.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**A/N:** I apologize for the late uploading, but my life has taken a turn for the confusing as of late with voice acting and work. I have no idea what will be going on with my fanfic account from this day on, mostly because I am going to be seeing England next month with my partners and planning things with them. This story will be updated as one of them is a huge fan of it, but all others are for now on an indefinite hiatus.

**Warning:** This contains possible triggers of violence and death. And lots of sadness.

With love,  
Korrupted.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Do I REALLY need to say I don't own Sailor Moon still? I do? Damn. Well, I still don't own it. The song Makoto sings is Om Namo Bhgavate by Deva Premal.

* * *

"The slave who, having struck his master, his mistress, or the husband of his mistress, or their children, shall have produced a bruise, or the shedding of blood in the face, shall suffer capital punishment."

-Louisiana Slave Codes 1724 

* * *

Minako couldn't help but stare at the destroyed village as they skirted it, her wide blue orbs taking in every heart-breaking detail they fell upon. The charred wood, the overgrown fauna, the broken clay dishes that were filthy from years of exposure to mud and animals. The one detail that was confusing to her was the lack of skeletal remains of any kind, but her gaze always returned to the back of her charge, watching as the silently crying woman halted just at the edge of the stone riddled area and dismounted before following suit.

It was strange to watch as the taller woman stooped down to touch each stone she passed, a ghost of a smile sadly haunting her lips with each one. Minako's stomach dropped when she noticed that a few of the stones that were just outside of the plain they were on were marked in a language she didn't know, the dawning realization hitting her hard. This was a graveyard; one that her charge knew very well, it seemed. Just what had happened here? Still, the slave brushed away dead leaves from stones kindly, murmuring softly in what Minako could only assume was Katu to them.

Makoto halted at two stones, slowly lowering herself to her knees as Minako joined her, tears coursing down her cheeks with small sniffles. The brunette reached out a hand to touch the one on her left, speaking in a rough whisper to no one in particular. "Maitym." Then the one on her right. "Faru."

Minako's eyes widened slightly as the words sank in. She knew 'maitym' was mother, so 'faru' must be father; these had to be Makoto's parents.

For several long minutes they knelt in silence before the graves, Minako patiently looking at the grass in front of her as her charge cried as quietly as possible. When the silence was broken by speech, it caused the madam to jump slightly in shock, turning to look at Makoto quickly. "What was that?" She questioned in a soft voice, having missed whatever had been said.

"I s-said thank you. For taking me out here."

"It's no trouble, but..." Blue orbs looked around the graveyard and then the decimated village. "What happened here?"

The slave stiffened at the question, then rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a deep, shuddering breath in before she began. "W-when I was about seven, there had been a warning of a Raji raid on th-the village. Faru took m-me to the root cellar next to the house and hid me th-there." Her green hues were distant, clearly recalling that day. "It's all dirt, and I used to play there with Sanjay when I was very small. He told me to stay there until he came back for me, then covered it with a thatched grass door."

Minako could almost imagine a young Makoto being ushered into a root cellar by a frantic man, the child watching him snuff out her only source of light as she stared at him in fear. It must have been a desperate kind of courage for him to hide his only remaining child in the hopes that they would only be separated for a short while. The woman's heart hurt for her charge already, but there had to be more to this tale than what had been said.

"I remember... screaming. And fighting. Lots of screaming and yelling." Makoto's gaze slowly shifted around as memories played on in her mind, her voice soft as she recounted them. "Then... I could hear Maitym and Faru fighting and screaming with someone. And then..." Her voice broke, a soft gulp of her throat wetting the too dry surface. "Then... There was just... Horses snorting, the smell of fire, and... Some distant fighting. Nothing else. It was s-so quiet after another bell I could hear my own heart."

Makoto was trembling, the sight so alien to her master that Minako felt nearly ill with worry. Her mind was flooded with images of that child Makoto crying in that cellar, hands covering her mouth to muffle the noise, staring at her only way out in fear and dispair. How on earth had she survived that trauma? The loss of her family, friends, and all she had ever known? Once again, it was a mystery of the world just how she could be so strong; and the heavy tears running down those sun-kissed cheeks were proof that she had been strong on her own for far too long. And yet, the horrible tale continued on.

"I waited, and waited fo-for Faru to come back for me like he said he would, but after another two or three bells had passed, I just... knew he wasn't coming. S-so, I worked up the co-courage to leave the cellar and... I s-saw th-e v-v-village..." Choked sobs wracked the powerful frame. "It w-was dest-troyed... Razed... E-everyo-one was... Dead..."

"F-fires were st-still going, but it was so qu-uiet here..." Emerald orbs held a haunted gaze as they moved back and forth, reliving every detail of that day. "Maitym a-and Faru... Everyone... Was dead. I r-remember th-the air tas-sted like death... But I had to bury them... Bec-cause otherwise their spirits couldn't rest."

Minako felt her throat tighten, her mind cruel enough to fill her head with images of the girl staring wide-eyed at the carnage around her, tears cascading down her cheeks non-stop. A child stumbling about in a haze, taking in her utterly destroyed village, every so often whimpering a name as she passed their body. The images continued until the young child took a deep breath and started to dredge up her courage to begin her morbid task. A voice halted her thoughts, the words adding to the flow of the blonde's mind.

"It took so l-long to dig all the graves. Almost two days. I just kept digging, and digging un-ntil my hands bled from th-the shovel. Then... I had to move the bodies... Into the graves." Distant eyes continued to spill tears with no end in sight, her expression torn between pain and hazy detachment. "I buried everyone in three days... All of my friends. My parents. My entire life... Dead and buried in the ground by a seven year old child."

She could imagine a sobbing Makoto struggling to haul bodies into graves, hands bloody and torn from the wooden shaft of her shovel, weak, tired, afraid, and alone. Every body treated with as much respect her tiny, shaking frame could muster as the endless cycle of burials continued until each and every person was laid to rest, a lot full of stone marked mounds all that now lay before the exhausted child. Minako was shaking with soft sobs as her charge began to sing, the sound both beautiful and eerie to her shaken mind.

"Om namo bhgavate. Vasudevaya. Om namo bhgavate. Vasudevaya."

The soft words were sang over and over again, and the madam could almost hear the broken voice of that orphaned child singing in that mournful sound. It was beautiful, it was haunting, and it was painful to hear to any human with a heart. The song stretched on as Minako wept quietly beside her, leg throbbing from the healing bite wound there, looking at all of the graves again before back Makoto with a new respect. She tried to remain as silent as possible while the other woman sang on, closing her eyes as she sent up a silent prayer of her own to the long dead parents of her charge.

'I swear I will do all I can to protect her. Makoto has suffered enough, and I will do everything I can to free her.'

It was almost anti-climatic that there was no harsh gust of wind following the prayer, no spirits appearing to thank her, nothing at all but soft singing and tears. Obviously such magics were fool's folly and did not exist outside of tomes and tales whispered around fires by bards at night, but it still would have been nice. Minako shifted quietly as she waited longer for the mourning to end so that she could speak with Makoto.

At long last, the song ended and shakily the brunette slave stood in front of the graves before silently walking out, leaving Minako to scramble in an effort to follow her with a stiff leg. Another few moments passed before the madam finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me that they were dead?"

A watery, bitter huff of a chuckle escaped her companion. "If I had, would you have let me come back?"

That question silenced Minako instantly. To be honest she probably wouldn't have suggested that they come out at all, depriving Makoto of the chance to visit her desceased relatives and friends, as well as all of the progress the both of them had made to grow closer. It was a great blessing that they had taken this trip, even with the viper, thugs, and this startling truth. Minako would never give up a single moment of this journey for anything. "So, what now then? Shall we head back?"

Makoto shook her head. "Not just yet. We can leave tomorrow, but..." Her emerald hues turned up to the sky. "I would really like to stay the night. I can use the stars to guess my rough age and date of birth."

Minako nodded in agreement; how could she begrudge her charge of such a simple request? "Of course, Mako." She gently assured. "Where do you want to set up the camp?"

Tapping her chin with thought Makoto glanced around at the desolate area, picking through the somewhat visible features for a suitable location. "I think by the old healer's house. His has the least rotten of structures, and it has a decent view of the sky."

A solemn nod met her words, and the duo lead their horses to the chosen location to set up the camp as the sun began it's slow descent in the sky. Though the tent was set up, Makoto placed her bed roll outside on the less over-grown roads, her furs piled up around her as green orbs scanned the area with a haunted gaze. Clearly she was recalling memories of her life before the raid, and Minako chose to abandon her original plan of sleeping in shelter for keeping her friend company. With a soft flop, the madam sat next to the slave, furs already wrapped tightly around her body as the sun set lower still. "What are you thinking about?" She asked in a playful tone, nudging the taller woman's elbow with her own.

"Just... How grateful I am that you let me come home. After I was enslaved, I never thought I would see this place again. Even if it's just a husk."

Ocean eyes turned to take it all in slowly. "Well, maybe one day you can bring it back to life once I free you. I know be stupid, and obviously your people are getting rarer, but I just want you to be happy." Minako shuffled about uncomfortably. "And I can't expect you to be happy when you have to wear my emblem on shackles."

After a moment, Minako felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders mere seconds before lips were tenderly pressed to her hair. "Shackles aside, I'm happy that I met you and your girls." The brunette sat back up, the arm remaining draped across slender shoulders. "You've all helped me remember that there are still good people in this world. Besides, I like teasing you, Master Blondie."

The broad yet wicked grin set Minako laughing loudly, the sound filling the desolate area like rain on a desert. Months ago, she never would have imagined that she would be sitting next to Makoto laughing like close friends, let alone be granted such a friendly kiss of gentle assurance. But now she beamed brightly at her friend, trying not to shiver as the sky began to darken into the golden orange tones of the setting sun. The cold was even more biting up here, and once again she was reminded about her foolish choice to only bring two sleeping furs on this trip.

"C'mon, Mina. Let's bed down for the night." Makoto urged in a casual tone, moving to lay back and look at the sky.

However, Minako simply blinked down at her in awe, the nickname spoken by Makoto's voice for the first time repeating over and over in her head before finally processing. "Uhhh, yeah. Sure. But..." She glanced around. "Where should I drag my roll to?"

It was Makoto's turn to laugh, shifting over and patting the now clear area next to her as she peeled back her furs. "Just get in, you idiot. You don't have enough furs to keep warm up here by yourself."

Obediently, the whip wielder obeyed, crawling in and laying beside the other woman to watch the night sky slowly come to life as the minutes marched on. The hustle of living in the city and being an informant to the King was a huge part of her life, and so the quiet stillness of the mountain brought with it an unfamiliar peace and tranquility to her. If she ever left the brothel, it was clear that she would want to live in a place like this. Hopefully with someone she loved to spend the lazy, clear nights with.

As more stars began dotting the velvet sky, Makoto began pointing at a few constellations with an easy smile, her breath visible above rose lips. "Orion, the hunter. He only appears in the cold seasons." She stated as her finger motioned over the stars, tracing lines to connect them. "He was in the sky when my birthday was celebrated, so there's something."

Minako stared in wonder at the constellation, reveling at the sight. It was one she had never seen in Landenholt, and the fact that it helped them get one step closer to Makoto's day of birth was even more wonderful. Another few peeked out, the Kishu woman talking of them casually with the ghost of a smile on her lips until she spotted something she had been hunting for to the left of an ancient pine. "Mina... Mina, what month is it again?" She questioned in a hushed whisper, as if too much sound would frighten the stars away take the secrets they held with them.

"September. It's the seventeenth of September."

Happy tears slowly broke from the corners of verdant orbs. "Three months. I was born in Hunt Moon; your December. Early December. I was born in early December..."

Minako listened to her charge whisper again in joy, glad that Makoto now had even this tiny comfort to cling to, and no one could ever steal it away from her again. They lay under the stars in comfortable silence as the sounds of night softly played around them, the lull of it all finally drawing them into sleep.

* * *

Minako woke slowly, finding her face buried against Makoto's shoulder, a strong arm casually under her neck as the brunette snored gently. It was strange but pleasant to wake up once again in the protective hold of her charge, the several sleeping furs ensuring the warmth didn't leave them to be lost in the morning air. Ocean hues glanced up at her friend's face, taking in the relaxed expression there, the soft exhales of breath, the messy disarray of auburn hair, the soft edges of her face that had once been sharp with suspicion and hate. It was astonishing to recall how much Makoto had changed towards not only her but the girls in general since she had first arrived at the brothel; though she had eased around the workers long before herself, it still had been some time before the brunette trusted the guards without constant worry.

A slight groan accompanied by sigh alerted her of her guardian rousing at last, verdant eyes blinking slowly open in the early morning light. "Mornin'." Minako half-croaked out with a slight stretch of her body.

She was met by a disgruntled grumble that was as friendly as she was going to get at this hour of day before they had eaten. After their now regular custom of eating and breaking down camp, the two women mounted their horses before speaking, looking at each other. "So, shall we return to Landenholt?" The Kishu woman inquired.

Minako tapped her lower lip before pulling out a map. "Where are we on here?" Was the simple question.

A tan finger tapped one side of a mountain range, the blonde marking it off before looking over the rest of it. A grin broke out on her lips and she replaced the map happily before looking at her companion once more. "Yeah, but we're going to stop by one of the outer cities in the kingdom." Blue eyes looked to the morning skies a they brightened. "I want to see some old friends on the way home."


	9. Old Ties

**A/N:** I would say that I'm sorry about not being active here, but the truth is that I'm not. I went to England to see my two amazing partners, and it was the best experience of my life. Leaving them was probably the most difficult thing I have ever done, but they are now planning on coming down in October to meet my family. What's going to happen to my writing? Well, all of it is going back to no schedule as my work hours have shot back up and Guild Wars 2 has been my newest addiction. Deal With It has been put on hiatus with everything else as I have lost inspiration and drive for that one. I thank everyone for your patience, and I hope to continue writing up more frequently again.

**A/N 2:** This chapter is up a bit ahead of schedule as today, June eighth, is the birthday of one of my partners and both of them love this fanfiction. (I may have gotten them to start watching PGSM.) This story takes priority over all the others due to the fact that they both love it so much. That's right; if they love a fanfic of mine, I instantly will make an effort to write more of it more frequently. Te amo, my dearest love. And happy birthday.

_**WARNING:**_ Contains prostitution, lesbians, bisexuals, slavery, violence, and drama. This chapter is very tame. TRUST ME.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout Outs:**

Tayo G: Thank you very much! I also ship Ami/Mako, but I can ship poor Mako with almost all of the Senshi. Minako and Rei are two of my favorites, along with Haruka. Anyways, have this chapter... AND READ IT! I hope you continue to love this story as it progresses.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be super rich and could easily move to be with my lovers right this very moment. Sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

_**"That whatsoever free-born [English] woman shall intermarry with any slave, shall serve the master of such slave during the life of her husband; and that all the issue of such free-born women, so married shall be slaves as their fathers were."**_

-Maryland Slave Code of 1664.

* * *

Minako was still in a jovial mood five days later as they entered a bustling city, grinning from ear to ear as they navigated the streets atop their mounts with minor difficulty. Though it was only two bells past midday, there was still an unusually high number of people milling about, making Makoto already wary of her surroundings. Only one guard stopped them to check on Makoto's arming notice, and after a quick wave of the paper, they were off again to reach the place the madam had been looking for; a small yet lovely looking brothel known as Red Moon Tavern. With a wide grin, Minako dismounted with her charge following suit as the two women secured their horses and entered, a young, heavily accented voice cutting through the quiet of the tavern.

"Minako! Good t'be seein' ye!"

Two sets of eyes were instantly drawn to a young woman with long red hair, pale yet flawless freckled skin, and green eyes a bit deeper tone of emerald come walking over with an impish grin, arms open to embrace the blonde. The madam hugged the younger female firmly with a happy chuckle, pulling away to inspect the girl Makoto glanced at warily. "Ranait, it's good to see you too. Where's Max?"

"Madam Aino, to what do we owe the pleasure?" A silky and seductive voice purred, all eyes drawn to the source.

A woman clearly in her mid-thirties was descending the staircase with all the fluid grace of a panther, her dark eyes filled with a smoldering humor that could easily set any spark of lust ablaze in anyone. Light skin was just barely hinted with the lightest of tans, her dark, medium length brown hair waved and styled smartly to accent her features. Her tight corset and very high slit skirt only heightened the powerful air of raw sexuality that she seemed to exude from every inch of her being. Even Makoto was blinking at her in mild awe, but the blonde madam simply smiled at her.

"Oh, just was travelling through the area and thought I would see you." Was her kind reply, the young redhead happily returning to her place behind the bar.

Max continued her slow, somehow sultry gait down the stairs to Minako, but her gaze halted on the Kishu woman to linger on the golden shackles. "Well now. I never thought you would stoop so low as to purchase a slave, Madam Aino." The brunette stated coolly, her tone condescending.

Makoto, however, instantly moved to stand in front of her master like a living shield, emerald hues full of anger. "Master Aino did not 'stoop' to claim me. She did so to save my life, and I will defend my friend from anyone who speaks ill of her." She snapped. "Even her so-called _friends._"

Minako's eyes went wide, afraid for her charge as she threatened her friend in no uncertain terms. Instead, the other madam laughed heartily, grinning at the pair of now confused women. "A fiery one, eh? I like her!" Her attention was pulled when a few of her employees were trying to wrangle the young redhead from the stash of throwing blades hidden below the counter. "Renny, put those down." Max firmly commanded.

"But _Maaaaaax!_" The Irish teen whined, tossing one about with the certainty of one well versed with that weapon.

"Renny, don't make me tell you again."

The Gaelic girl huffed as she deposited the item back where it had come from daintily, then walked with a similar, though far less seductive gait than the brothel owner's to the trio. On her way, a few of the male and female workers mildly scolded her for playing with the blades, but none had any sort of actually anger or force behind their words. The smaller female stood next to Max, the older woman shifting on her feet to lean closer to the ginger at what seemed to be a subconscious level, leaving Makoto a bit confused. But before she could open her mouth, the older madam spoke loudly to her staff.

"It's nearly half past two bells, and we will be opening shortly. Make sure all is ready for our guests to arrive."

Murmurs of acknowledgement echoed around as the finishing touches were put into place, Ranait going to the door and leaning around it to light the glass housed candle to mark that the establishment was now open. Just as the final cups and expensive glasses were set on the bar, a few men dressed in fine silks were already making their way into the brothel, the staff greeting them in their own fashion as they sat down and selected their entertainers. Within minutes a few more arrived, one slipping one of the young male workers several gold coins and whispering into his ear, finally allowing himself to be lead upstairs to a bedroom.

Minako watched Ranait deftly serve drinks to the patrons, noting their roaming eyes but the obviously not grabbing hands. It was clear that the patrons all knew better than to make any advances on the young woman. "So, Madam Max." She heard Makoto begin. "Is Ranait your daughter or something?"

The blonde woman couldn't help groaning and sinking her face into her hands as her friend grinned savagely, a blushing yet giggling Renny walking over after she was beckoned with a crook of her boss' finger. Max stood, and smoothly glided to stand behind her moments before sliding a hand down the front of her dress to grasp one pale breast as the other wrapped around her waist possessively, her lips kissing from the ginger's left earlobe to the crook of her neck lewdly. "I can assure you that Ranait Ó Conghalaigh is not my daughter." She nipped the tender area a few times, the girl in her arms biting her lower lip as a quivering whimper escaped her. "After all, mothers do not engage in acts like _this_ with their daughters."

Shockingly enough, the blushing Kishu woman looked only mildly discomforted, shrugging absently. "Well, you both are in a brothel and it's clear that they treat her with a sort of respectful desire. I've seen stranger things to be honest."

Though the still filling bordello was now loud with lusty patrons at the display, the owner could only laugh as she released the panting redhead, helping her to fix her clothing. "Well, I assume that's fair enough then."

When the blushing girl once again went off to her task of serving the patrons, Max's gaze was sure to watch any of the men who leaned a bit too close to her. "She is not my daughter, but rather my apprentice of sorts. I," she smirked and amended herself. "All of us here raised her from five years of age until now. She's much like the prize of the brothel as she is still a virgin. Though I have had many very wealthy men offer obscene amounts of money to change that."

Verdant orbs blinked. "Any particular reason for you not allowing them? No disrespect, but I would have thought anyone who would be an apprentice to a madam wouldn't be a virgin."

Hazel eyes narrowed slightly as the woman sat up, the body language subtle yet telling. "Because right now isn't the right time. I will be sure of her being taken care of properly when that time comes. I have taught her all that I can while keeping her physically innocent, but Renny chose to be my successor. And as such, I am fulfilling my role as mentor."

Minako looked back at the young redhead as the girl cast the patrons impish winks, adding a stretch to her motions that gave them a more tempting view down her dress. She was flirtatious, mischievous, playful, vibrant, everything that her mentor typically wasn't. It was hard for the blue eyed madam to recall watching her grow up as a young girl, to see Ranait blossom into a very beautiful seventeen year old girl, but she could. And yet, there was a certain kind of tension between them. Something that they both knew shouldn't be there.

Hours of chattering eased the air between Makoto and Max, the two women talking with gentle jabs to each other. It was good to see the slave relaxed in a public setting and hear her laughing freely, green eyes bright with humor. It had just chimed the half six bell mark when the now drunk patrons began to cry out for a song, which caused the auburn haired woman to quiet, ready to pounce should things get out of hand. However, Ranait instead laughed and called for order as she made her way to a small raised section of the bar, the patrons cheering happily before obeying.

The young girl sang clearly, sweetly, her voice high and light, heavy with her accent as words flowed from her lips. The bar was full of song as she went through many drinking tunes, unruly voices slurring out their own tone-deaf renditions of Irish melodies as the ginger continued, deep green eyes gentle and full of a relaxed light. She seemed at home on the stage, singing away the trouble and toil of the day with a playful smile and a beckoning voice. Even her fellow employees were calm and happy at the sound; the young woman seemed to unite every walk of life under that roof through her song, linking them together when life tried so desperately to keep them divided.

Minako watched as her friend smiled warmly at Renny, tapping her fingers lightly on the table and humming along with her faintly. It was strange to see Max connected to the crowd as well after so many tales from Dalila of her being somewhat of a black sheep among her own staff. It was just another credit to the small Irish woman and her ability to bridge folks together, even one who enjoyed lingering unseen in the shadows. And yet here Max sat, more relaxed and content than the blonde could recall, and clearly at ease with her life. And her charge.

Finally, the songs drew to a close, the last one starting with a solemn tone.

"Oh, Danny boy. Th' pipes, th' pipes are callin'."

The older woman smiled contently, a happy sigh escaping her as she sipped at a glass of wine a worker had brought her. "Hmmm... I always love this song." She murmured, watching Renny as the youth's verdant hues swept over the crowd.

"From glen t'glen, an' down th' mountain side. Th' summer's gone, an' all th' roses fallin'. It's ye, it's ye must go, an' I must bide."

Renny took a deep breath in, her voice gaining a bit of power to it.

"But come ye back when summer's in th' meadow. Or when th' valley's hushed an' white with snow. Tis I be there in sunshine or in shadow. Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love ye so."

Minako was about to applaud when she realized that the song wasn't over, unfamiliar with there being a second verse to the song. Renny's body seemed to soften a bit, wilt even as she went on, her voice soft and a bit sorrowful as she looked directly at Max now, as if ignoring all else in the world and singing to her alone. The younger madam could swear that she saw her eyes welling up, but it could be just a trick of the light.

"But when ye come, an' all th' flower's are dyin'. If I am dead, as dead I well may be. Ye'll come an' find th' place where I am layin'. An' kneel, an' say an Ave there for me."

A few tears fell from bright green eyes as the girl continued, all of the occupants of the establishment silent, her voice now soft, serene, and full of a pained, resigned longing, Max's own expression somber and saddened as well.

"And I shall hear how soft ye tread above me. And all my grave shall warmer, sweeter be. For ye will bend an' tell me that ye love me. And I shall sleep in peace until ye come to me."

When the last note had finished flowing from her lips, the bar erupted into roaring applause, the girl snapping out of whatever trance had held her captive to grin at the rowdy patrons and curtsy politely before scurrying down and back to the bar. Max had quickly pulled back up her mask of polite distance, watching everyone slowly returning to their previous tasks before she looked at her wine solemnly. The liquid seemed to be filling slowly with shadowy oil, tendrils moving silkily in the crimson drink to draw Minako's attention, her expression full of confusion that turned into concern.

_"Max."_ She hissed warningly, tilting her head sternly down to the glass the moment their eyes met.

Instantly, the shadows vanished and the blonde released a small breath that she had been holding. Yet a quick and sharp whisper hit them both hard from Makoto.

"The _hell_ was that in the wine just now?"

The elder Madam frowned and took a casual sip of her beverage, looking at nothing in particular before responding just as quietly. "My shadows. Nothing to fear, my dear."

"'Shadows'?"

A weary sigh escaped Max. "Yes. Shadows. Some of us have gifts in this kingdom." Another sip. "I am guessing you are wary of such power, correct?"

Emerald eyes narrowed a bit, a suspicious posture adopted by Makoto as she sat back. "We don't like to meddle in power we know nothing of. A gift like that can also kill when used wrong. Even someone you wish to aid. Kishu learn that young to keep from wanting to abuse power."

Minako carefully studied her charge as the elder woman excused herself, knowing that she should wait a while before attempting to prod at the subject. Makoto was a woman of many secrets, and Minako had learned that she earned the right to know on the former warrior's terms. And so her gaze fell once again to the young Irish girl, Ranait laughing heartily at whatever the male patron in front of her had said. Another handful of workers sat beside chatty clients, all wearing kind expressions and subtly desire-filled gazes; the longer you kept a paying patron talking, the less time you spent on your knees or back. It was a useful tactic to ensure that they also remembered them so they would get return clients.

Red hair moving towards the stairs caught Minako's attention, and she too excused herself to follow Ranait, curious about the emotion behind her final song. They had reached the landing before the girl spoke without so much as glancing back at her. "What d'ye need, Mina?"

A smirk tugged at the whip wielder's lips. "You're even better than me these days, Renny." She went on, a bit softer. "What's going on, though? That song... You made it feel different. It felt sad, and..." Minako paused before finding the word she had been searching for. _"Hopeless."_

The girl seemed to sag slightly, beckoning her companion to follow her into her room and closing the door.

It was a simple room, mostly furniture with only a few elegant touches that clearly had been gifts from her mentor. A small bed sat against the far wall, an old and clearly well-loved stuffed wolf nestled amid the pillows. A few pots of powders and sweet smelling oils lay atop a small vanity, bits of jewelry next to them, and several semi-precious stones that had likely been fished out of a stream. Minako returned her attention to the form of Ranait slumped slightly against the door, waiting for her to speak; it didn't take much longer.

"Minako, ye know I'm nothin' special. I just... Keep breakin' my own heart like a bloody fool."

Ocean orbs carefully watched downcast green, the pieces falling into place before her. "Renny... You love Max, don't you?"

Pale hands flew up to hastily brush away tears, the teen almost seemingly infuriated with herself for crying. "Aye. I know I shouldn't, but... Aye..."

"But she is devoted to-"

"Th' Queen, aye! I _know!_" More vigorous wiping. "Max loves th' Queen, and I have t'forget about it."

The blonde madam carefully walked over to the stubborn girl, tenderly pulling her into an embrace. After a bit of weak struggling, Renny relaxed and cried into the shelter of her friend's shoulder, a hand gently stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Renny, I know what your duty is, and I know that it hurts, but have you spoken to her about this?"

Renny shook her head. "No, I... I _can't_ Mina. Don't ye get it? I can't love her, an' tellin' her is fair pointless." She stated in a slightly choked voice, pulling back to wipe her face clean. "I don't even think she cares for me in th' same way. She loves Her Majesty, an' Her Majesty loves her back."

Minako watched the younger girl sadly sit on her bed with a graceful fluidity that many trained workers her age still struggled to master, her green orbs still swimming with tears. It wasn't fair that Ranait had to carry such a burden on her shoulders, but to her queen there hadn't been much of a choice; Renny could still recall being taken from her family by the royal guard with nothing but Adulfo when she was five after she was discovered. The tale still left a bitter taste in the older woman's mouth, but it wasn't her place to challenge a queen, let alone one that wasn't hers. Still, Renny was doing less than no good by bottling up her feelings for her mentor and caretaker. "But you'll never know unless you say something, sweetie." Minako tried in a very gentle voice.

There was a bitter, watery chuckle of defeat. "Minako, I'm nothin' but a country peasant girl. Max is th' lover to th' Queen." Tears spilled over once more as their eyes met. "What could I possibly offer that she can't?"

To this, Minako could find no hopeful words, no soothing thoughts to voice for her saddened companion. With a disheartened sigh, the woman pat Ranait's shoulder and left the room, making it only seven yards before she all but ran into Max. Who seemed to have appeared out of the shadows that curled around her. "Is something wrong with Renny?" The tone was clearly concerned.

"Yes." Was the simple answer. "She's in love and knows that her duty to your Queen won't allow anything to come of it."

The elder madam bowed her head. "I... Know. I have known for some time now."

Minako wanted to throw her hands into the air in frustration. "Then why don't you tell her something?!" She hissed. "That you do or don't want her back?! Max, you have to do _something_ about this!"

Shadows curled a bit closer to the woman. "Because she is needed by the Queen." However a coy smirk touched onto her scarlet lips. "I did, however, grant Renny her first kiss. Foolish girl was going to get herself into a mess of a situation if I hadn't stepped in that day. She was hell-bent on at least being kissed."

"And?_ Do_ you care for her?"

Dark eyes met azure, serious yet secretive. "I care for her deeply. How I feel exactly, I do not know. But I must do as I am bidden. And whatever the Queen wants, I will give."

"Why am I _constantly_ surrounded by _stubborn women?!_" She cried out, walking away several steps before halting. "These are not my affairs, Max. But mark me well; say what you must while you can. We both know that Renny's days might be numbered, and there might come a time where you can no longer tell her anything again. Remember that."

With a frustrated huff, Minako descended the stairs, looking at the brothel to try to locate her charge. She found her talking in a corner to an older male worker, the man hugging her firmly as she spoke into his ear, apparently trying to console him. She had no idea who the man was to her, but it seemed that others knew a great deal more about the slave than she did. Once, that thought would have irked her to no end, but now? Now she could accept that there might be parts of her friend's life that she may never know.

Makoto glanced up to see her master approaching slowly to give her time to finish up with what she was doing. Pulling back, she glanced the scant inch up at the former soldier and gave him a stern nod as she clasped his forearm. "Now, dry up and get back to work. And not a soul can know that you have seen me."

"But, Hens-" He began, but a glare silenced him.

"_Not. A. Soul._ Understand, Harris? Who I was no longer exists."

With a weary nod, the male submitted, wiping his face and returning to his previous task of giving out drinks while Makoto began her walk towards her companion. The moment they were face to face, the auburn haired woman spoke. "An old friend. He was military with me, and I never knew what became of him after I was enslaved." A small chuckle. "Never thought he would choose this after the troops."

Before Minako could close her wide-open mouth, -Makoto suspected that she hadn't expected to hear such an honest answer to easily- she went on.

"It's too dark to continue on tonight, Minako. I suggest that we find lodgings and leave for Landenholt in the morning. What do you think, Mistress Blondie?"

Minako furrowed her brow and thought deeply for a good bit. Her charge did look rather work from travel, it was late, and they both were still recovering from a mix of would-be bandits and snake bites. Staying the night in Raitloche was looking better and better by the second.

"I suppose you're right, Mako. If I can swing it, we might be able to grab a decent room at the inn." She admitted.

A voice behind her spooked her slightly. "_Or_, you and your friend are welcome to stay here." They both looked at Max as she sipped at another glass of wine. "I won't hear of either of you lodging at that filthy inn. It's a matter of pride that my friends know they are free to reside under my roof."

"Before my Master can shove her foot into her mouth, we accept your very generous offer."

Even as Minako glowered at her from a cherry red face, Max was already grinning and motioning up the stairs. "We do have an empty room. It's the second to last one down the second corridor. But be warned that there is only one bed."

At this point, the blonde took charge of the conversation by ending it. "We'll figure something out, thanks. Night, Max."

Taking a firm hold of Makoto's wrist, Minako all but dragged the taller woman up the stairs, eliciting whistles and cat-calls from both residents and patrons alike down below. Pressing on through the structure, Minako located the room with relative ease (and some directions from Jessica) and looked at the twin sized bed fondly. It had been a few weeks since she had last slept on one, and she was ready to weep with relief.

But there was that pesky issue now of sorting out who would sleep where, which quickly became a non-issue.

"You take the bed. I'm quite comfortable with sleeping on the floor." The Kishu woman stated in a tone that left no room for debate.

Swiftly she gathered up a blanket from the foot of the bed, a pillow, and made herself as cozy as possible on the woven rug on the floor after pulling off her boots, trousers, shirt, and changing the wrapping on her mostly healed shoulder wound. Minako sighed before undressing as well, crawling into bed with a cooing sigh of sweet relief of the soft comfort that only a proper bed could give. The sleeping furs were well enough, but a bed was unbeatable. Settling in, Minako nestled herself into the blankets, the cool pillow under her cheek beckoning her to the slumber she craved.

But for some reason, sleep refused to come.

Minako tossed, turned, and fluffed her pillow before giving up and laying still, listening to the sounds of the room. Max must have warded the room against noises, because not a sound from the busy bordello below could be heard. Tiny whispers of the breeze outside met her ears, the even breathing of her friend on the floor by the foot of the bed mingling with the wind; how did she manage to fall asleep so easily?! No matter how much she wanted to drift off into the peaceful abyss of dream, it seemed to always slip through her fingers like smoke.

"Mako?" She finally whispered, hoping she wouldn't wake the slumbering woman. "I can't sleep."

"You too, huh?"

Minako sat up in shock, her vision having adjusted to the darkness of night. Sure enough, Makoto lay on her side, eyes wide open and searching the room for dangers. "Maybe we should try sleeping together again. We've been sharing a bedroll for a while now, and it could help."

The madam couldn't dispute the logic, shifting aside a little for the former soldier. "Would you please join me then?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, Minako could have sworn she heard the slave mutter under her breath a single sentence.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mina."

In a flash, the stronger frame eased in behind her, the familiar weight against her back melting away the last few powerful knots of worry. As sleep finally began to drag her into it's depths, Minako smiled and snuggled back to lay flush against her guardian, feeling safe in the loose embrace.

"Night, Mistress Blondie. Don't snore too loudly."

* * *

Max knelt before a woman with golden wheat colored hair, feeling those stern hazel eyes upon her. The advisers in the room held no meaning to her, only her beloved Queen mattered to the madam.

"Spy Master." A detached female voice stated from the right. "How goes the training of the Beacon?"

Her jaw clenched slightly. "It goes well."

"Good. Then we need to prepare for the next step. Her Royal Majesty will send pulses through the Beacon to test how much power she can handle. Small pulses to start, but gradually increasing."

The woman on the throne spoke, her voice soft, sweet, but full of latent strength. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Then the Spy Master will alert you so you are able to stop. The death of the Beacon is only an acceptable loss when it's on the battlefield."

Max snapped, her head jerking to look at the advisers in fury. "Renny. Her name is Renny. For the love of God, you could call her by her name instead of her purpose!"

Cold silence met her ears for a good few moments. "Do not tell us you've become attached to her. You're a brilliant spy master and unparalleled Shadow Master. Don't tell us you've forgotten her purpose to the Queen and country."

She could still picture the five year old standing between a troop of armed guards, her freckled face streaked with tears, thumb firmly in her mouth, and stuffed wolf tightly pinned to her chest via her arm. The tiny child who had been torn from her family and thrust into the highly reluctant care of a brothel owner; Ranait's saving grace that moment had been how cute she had looked. "No. I am not attached." She lied defiantly.

"Good. The new training begins in three days. Good night, Spy Master."

In a flurry of arrogance and gaudy clothes, the advisers left, the Queen and Max alone at last. When tender hands cupped Max's cheeks, she glanced up into the adoring gaze of her ruler, rising to her feet fluidly. "Don't worry." The Queen whispered. "I've grown fond of her too. I'm not willing to risk her life. Not for a war. Not unless I have no other choice."

Leaning down to close the three inch height gap, Max kissed the woman deeply for several seconds, pulling back to reply, in a playful voice, "That little shit sure knew how to get under our skin. I'll keep a close eye on her, my love. She's important not just for her role as your Beacon, but as our friend too."

The small Queen huddled close, almost hidden against her lover. "A war is coming, though. I just hope it's not the one that calls us to us our power." She buried her face in Max's bosom. "I couldn't stand losing you, Renny, or any of the circle."

Max stared at the wall behind her lover, frowning. The circle was comprised of three people; the General, the Mage, and the Spy Master. They were there to protect the queen at the closes level and were her most trusted friends. While Ranait wasn't part of the circle, she was close to them all. Too close by the standards of the council. They felt that she should be treated more like the weapon she was destined to possibly be one day.

"I hope not too, my dear. For all of our sakes, I hope not too."


	10. The Trouble with an Apprentice

A/N: As my lovers both love this fic, I have decided to write my ass off on this chapter. I am trying to add more writing back into my life as well as my obsession with Guild Wars 2 taking over a lot of it, but it can be difficult.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains prostitution, and humor. _Oooh._ Scary things. So scary.

With love,  
Korrupted.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

_No slave shall be allowed to work for pay, or to plant corn, peas or rice; or to keep hogs, cattle, or horses; or to own or operate a boat; to buy or sell; or to wear clothes finer than 'Negro cloth'._

**\- Addition to South Carolina slave codes in 1712**

* * *

Minako woke from her peaceful sleep with her friend clinging to her firmly, the very soft snoring of Makoto reaching her ears as a smile lit her face. It felt natural for them to share a bed like this after their journey, and the fact that their friendship had bolstered in the process was also something that made her heart soar. She rolled to face Makoto, poking the woman's arm gently in an attempt to rouse her. "Hey, Mako. Wake up, sleepy face." She whispered in a voice groggy with slumber.

That was when she found a hand flopped onto her face, slapping at her cheeks, nose, and mouth in a mix of tiredness and playfulness. "Shhhhh... No one cares. Go back to sleep."

Minako began to flail at the hand, swatting it away as it pushed her face away. "Mako! I'm serious! We need to wake up."

"Mmm... Seriously adorable. Anyone tell you that you're about as terrifying as a pastry in the morning?"

"I will fight you right here and now!"

She found her head shoved into the pillow, effectively muffling her protests. "Shhhh. Hush before you start leaking strawberry filling."

Minako thrashed against the hold on her, trying to break away from her clearly more powerful charge and failing miserably; worst of all was that she knew Makoto wasn't even trying to hold her down. After ten minutes of yelling and swatting, the only progress that she had made was being cocooned in the blankets and flopped upon by the other woman, the sounds of clearly faked snoring loud in her bundled ear.

_"MMMPPHHPUUMMMHTTUUUUHHHH!"_ She roared from her fluffy prison.

The only reply she received was a loud snore that was laced with a chuckle, feeling the older woman's body jostle from the contained laughter. How in the name of Heildar was Mako this damn strong?! At this point it no longer mattered, but the blankets were heating her up terribly.

As if sensing discomfort and possible heat-stroke, the encasing weight vanished, leaving Minako to flop around in her cocoon in an attempt at freedom, looking rather like a large, blonde, particularly disheveled butterfly trying to escape it's nest. Her arms being firmly swaddled against her chest, legs tangled up tightly in the sheets, Minako could only wriggle around uselessly, her face finally free from the blankets, her expression childishly pitiful. "Mako, _heeeelp._" She whined, her charge cackling in glee.

"Mina, ye look like th' world's ugliest worm."

Both women looked up to the beams above them to see Renny lounging rather lazily along one, tossing about a few throwing knives between her hands. "Eight bells wake up call. Tis on th'house. Did ye sleep well?"

"Renny, free meeeee..." Minako pleaded, flailing slightly.

The Irish girl laughed heartily, putting away the blades. "Nah. Tis too damn funny t'help ye!" She gleefully admitted.

Ignoring Minako's half frustrated cries, Makoto watched the girl carefully, warily even. "How did you get in here?"

Another giggle that rang with mischief. "I have ways. Now, up ye get. Max had Katie fix breakfast up early for ye, an' it would be fair rude t'be late."

The girl gracefully dropped from the beam and hit the floor lightly, a bit of shadow curling about her ankle for a moment before fading, Renny hurrying to the door and unlocking it to exit. Makoto stared after her in confusion, clearly unable to fathom how she got in without her noticing until a shrill whimpering whine forced her attention elsewhere.

"Mako... I have to pee..."

Makoto laughed as she walked over, starting to unravel the woman from the blankets. "You are one hell of useless pastry, you know that?"

* * *

After breakfast, Max and Ranait both decided to find a horse and cart to get them to the other side of the town. Minako declined, opting to walk with her guardian to a few of the shops to replenish supplies instead. As the blonde left with her charge, Max went in search of a driver, leaving the Irish girl to stand by herself next to a driver-less cart. Green hues looked around curiously for the driver for several seconds before she shrugged, carefully climbing onto the drivers box to look at the worn leather reins. The two straps of leather lay there, almost invitingly. She had ridden carts many times with Max and the Queen, and to be honest the horses looked rather docile.

With that thought, Ranait took up the reins and sat on the box, wrapping the straps about her hands. Just how hard could it be?

* * *

Minako looked around the baker's stall in the market, inhaling the delicious scents that wafted to her nose. It was a quiet morning, only a few people being outrageously noisy out and about as the day started to truly begin. Just as she turned to walk to the stall selling various curries, Max seemed to appear from thin air in front of her, the younger madam jumping visibly and half-screeching. "Minako!"

"_MAX!_ Do you even make a _SOUND?!_"

Minako then took in her frantic expression, how the woman seemed out of breath. "Has Renny been down this way?"

Once the blonde was calm enough to speak again, she responded carefully. "No, I thought she was with you. Where could she have run off to this time?"

At that moment, shouts and screams of shock and fear rang up the street, people bolting out of main path to escape something that was barreling towards the trio. As it drew closer, Minako could hear the sounds of out of control horse whinnying, and then her charge all but tackling her to the side. "Mina, move you damn idiot!"

As she was knocked aside, ocean hues finally noticed that it was none other than Ranait driving the runaway cart, her pale face half scared, half completely unsure of how to fix the situation. _"MAAAAAAAAAAX!"_ She screeched as she flew down the market way, taking out stalls and products alike.

"Shit... _RENNY!_" Max shouted and started rushing off after her, shadows helping her clear vast distances that would otherwise be impossible.

Makoto, however, began glancing around, finding a broken wooden pole from a demolished stall nearby. She scrambled to her feet and hoisted it into her hands, looking at her master in determination. "Stay here." She commanded in a stern tone, her long legs helping her to climb walls and clamber up onto a rooftop to pursue the redhead.

* * *

Max was running flat-out, her shadows tiring slowly as she tried to catch her young charge before she got herself killed. The Queen would be heart broken if anything happened to either of them, and she would never forgive herself for leaving the girl alone. She could almost smell the fear that was rolling off of the young madam in training, having to dodge debris from the rampaging cart. If she wasn't so afraid for Ranait's safety, she might have found this entire predicament hysterical.

Movement from an upcoming roof caught her attention, dark eyes turning to see Makoto holding a broken staff of wood. "Cut the horses free! I'll halt the cart!" The Kishu slave shouted to the madam.

Without hesitation, Max pulled free several throwing knives and threw them expertly, the two animals screeching as they raced freely through town. The tall slave jumped down and shoved the staff between the wheels as Max grabbed hold of her charge, the cart coming to a jarring halt that flung the three women several yards down the street.

Makoto shook her head, trying to clear it of the daze that fogged it before glancing about, locating the other two rather quickly. Max was sporting a bloody nose, split eyebrow, and several minor bumps and bruises, while Ranait looked as if she had a rather unsightly gash on her forehead, bloody mouth, and other scratches. The older woman was gently trying to rouse her apprentice, her own injuries already starting to knit back together, inky shadows lapping at the marks on her body. "Renny? Renny, please, wake up. _Renny!_"

After what seemed like an eternity, the girl stirred. "Max...?" She questioned in a disoriented voice, the shadows mostly abandoning their mistress to start doting on the ginger.

The woman looked as if she was torn between crying in relief and throttling her charge. "Have you_ completely_ lost your mind?! You could have been killed, you stupid girl! What would I have been able to do then, hmm? How would I explain this to the others?"

Renny wearily scoffed, flapping her hand dismissively, albeit a bit limply. "I had it under control, Max."

_"UNDER CONTROL?!"_

Makoto felt something wet sliding down her face, reaching up gingerly to touch her forehead and pull the hand down to look at; it was blood. As much as it hurt, she had been through worse and it wasn't serious in reality. Several footsteps and voices started thundering nearer, the slave turning to see a large group of guards and citizens alike rushing towards the scene.

Minako was so worried about the other three that she was pushing aside others in her haste to arrive. Her gaze landed on Max and Renny first, seeing the duo stand as the elder woman continued to chew her out for her stupidity, the Irish teen looking properly embarrassed. When she realized they would be fine, she then looked around for her own charge, seeing Makoto bleeding from her head and several smaller scrapes on her arms and legs. "Mako! Heildar's sake, are you alright?!"

Before she could speak, several merchants stomped angrily over to Max and Renny, clearly fuming. "Madam Max!" One shopkeeper clad in leather and exotic cottons growled out as the two women stood. "Your apprentice just destroyed my stall, costing me fifty kogi of repairs! Not to mention another thirty in wares! I demand payment!"

"I lost forty kogi and seventy dimuts! Your charge has to answer for this!"

Another huffed and spoke up. "Seventy kogi for wares alone, and almost another fifty for my stall. I demand retribution." He looked around at his peers. "We all do."

Max felt her jaw clenching, moving Ranait behind her to act as a shield; she knew where this was heading.

"Your apprentice should be made to be the one to deliver her repayment to us. Especially due to her current status within your brothel."

"_Or_, you can tally your loses and I will repay them. Send me the bills, and I will send you the coin. That is my offer." Her dark eyes hardened. "Take it, or leave it."

After a bit of grumbling, the merchants submitted to her offer, turning to leave and take stock of the damage as guards finally managed fully onto the scene. Though the elder madam waved them off, they still remained close to the duo, Max rounding on the ginger angrily. "Do you have any idea how many clients I will need to take just to cover this?"

All at once, Ranait seemed to not only wilt, but crumble, looking at her feet in a mixture of shame and hurt. "I didn't mean t'do this, Max. Ye know that it should be me payin' 'em back."

With a sigh, the shadow wielder relented, placing a hand on Ranait's shoulder lightly. "It happened. Let's go home."

As they walked off, Minako took gentle hold of Makoto's arm and began to usher her back to the brothel as well, fussing over the injury every step of the way. Even some of the brothel staff stopped doting on Ranait to check on the tall slave when they entered, being politely brushed off to allow them to head up to the spare room they were staying in, Minako cleaning the wound as best as she could.

"Minako?" She heard Makoto state in a small voice, the blonde standing behind her.

"Yes Mako?"

It seemed that she was sifting through words carefully, though a few tears welled up in her emerald eyes. "I miss my family. I miss my village. I miss my comrades. I..." A small torrent of tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "I miss_ belonging_."

Silently, Minako shifted, standing just on her charge's left side as the slave leaned just enough to rest her head against her stomach, crying freely. The madam didn't know how to soothe her, and so she tenderly cradled Makoto's head against her, stroking her hair. She wasn't used to seeing her so vulnerable, so lost. "I know it's not much, but you have the staff at the Palace. You have me." Her voice was hushed. "You belong there, with us. We care about you, and we count you as a friend."

After a few more minutes, the tears had quieted, but neither woman moved. It was as if that moment was forever frozen, stuck in a private time of compassion between two unlikely friends. Until Makoto broke the spell with a question spoken in a cracked voice.

"Mina? Can we please go home now?"

"Of course, Mako. Of course we can."

* * *

It only took them another two hours to ready for their trip out, Max and Ranait both standing outside the brothel with them as they finished tacking up the horses. "You both are always welcome here should you find yourselves in the area." The elder madam offered, the ginger nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Aye. An' ye both have a safe trip."

After handshakes were exchanged, Minako and Makoto mounted their horses and started off on their trip in silence. Which only lasted one bell until Makoto spoke.

"So, you ever bone one of your coworkers before?"

_"MAKOTO!"_

"Hey, you gotta answer the question Mistress Blondie. Your rules, remember?"

* * *

The hall of the Oracles was full of idle chatter, Berthier lounging with her fellow seers on the many plush chases, a growing hum building in the back of her head. Vaguely, she was aware of others also falling quiet around her as her nerves sparked painfully, her body tensing up as her eyes rolled up inside of her head. She barely registered hearing one of the Blinded Guards opening the door to call out a vision was occurring.

"Berthier, hey." She heard another whisper to her, trying to get the pale oracle into a more comfortable position. "It's just me."

_'Amilia...'_ She mentally whimpered, her voice projected into the guard's mind due to her current state._ 'Can't hold the vision off much longer.'_

"The King is on his way, Zaria and Ainra are making sure of it, I promise."

Heavy footsteps hurried closer as the affected oracles started to lose their ground against the vision, the pull of power flowing through the room pulling a few of the lesser oracles under as well. And then, all at once, they spoke as one, the force of their words palpable.

_"Once ruled under shall rule over, the chains that enslave will save us. Again they will clash, no cost will be too high for the war. The dead will rise, the dead will walk, the dead will fight, the dead will live again."_

The King stood silently as he listened to the vision, trying desperately to unravel the warning in the cryptic words. What could the dead, chains, and being a ruler mean? He had no idea, but the only real hint he had to go on was a war; one loomed on the horizon.

And it was clear that it would be unlike anything he and his people had ever faced before.


	11. Old Wounds

A/N: So, heads up... The next few chapters start to get really serious. And this one has a bit of adorable stuff. So, have fun!

Warning: Stuff. Things. Blah. At this point, you know what the fuck is in the fic.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Sailor Moon isn't mine. At all.

* * *

_When a man strikes his male or female slave with a rod so hard that the slave dies under his hand, he shall be punished. If, however, the slave survives for a day or two, he is not to be punished, since the slave is his own property._

**-Exodus 21:20-21 NAB**

* * *

Minako was never so relieved to see the walls of Landenholt, even going so far as to sigh happily at the familiar faces of the guards. Her charge looked similarly relaxed as they rode their horses through town, Travis waving as he walked from one of the shops back to his forge happily. When the brothel came into view, both women were beaming, the midday bells tolling around them as they broke into laughter; they had missed the bar and the workers dearly.

A window was opened at the noise they made, Haruka poking her head out to see them and turning back inside. "They're back! Hey, get those dicks and tits out of your mouths, ladies! Mina's back!"

The flurry of sounds at that announcement was massive, but most notable were the sounds of two young girls squealing in joy, rushing out to meet the women.

"Haruka! Mind your language while the girls are here!" Setsuna scolded from somewhere, appearing a few moments later in the doorway with Rei, Serenity, and Luna in close pursuit.

Minako dismounted quickly and knelt down to hug Hotaru and Diana as they tackled her to the ground, dirt kicked up to settle on her cotton tunic and leather breeches, the trio laughing. "Girls! What a nice welcome back." She grinned to the duo, looking between red and deep purple eyes. "But what are you both doing here?"

"Artemis nipped off to escort some dignitary. Arianna has been keeping them busy the the kitchen during hours." Luna explained off-handedly.

Makoto dismounted as the young girls raced over scooping up the duo and throwing them both over her shoulders as they squealed and laughed, attempting to squirm their way down. "Didn't know you had a kid too, Sets." She stated evenly, swaying side to side as the girls laughed louder.

The darker woman smiled a bit sadly, walking over to look down the several inches of height difference. "Well, her father isn't around, and she usually remains with Artemis during my shifts. But he is away and she stays in the kitchen with Ari and Diana." Her gaze softened. "She knows what goes on here, but she knows that what the girls do here is a job, just as mine is a job."

The Kishu nodded vaguely with a grin, letting the children down before they dashed off to meet up with a few other children. It was nice to be back, however she still needed to return her gear to the smith. "Mina? I gotta go return the weapons. You coming, or what?"

The blonde waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. In a bit."

"Which means you hurry your ass up, or I'm hauling the gear over one shoulder, you over the other, and carrying you there, Mistress Blondie."

Ocean hues spun around to meet stubborn emerald. "You wouldn't _dare._"

Before she knew it, Makoto's long legs had cleared the distance between them, the tall woman bending down to hoist the madam over her shoulder with one arm around her legs, Minako screeching in protest. "_MAKOTO!_ I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN."

Makoto, however, scooped up the weapons from her saddle, carrying both her master and the items into the market. "Nope. I wanna get this done and rest up before the brothel opens." She stated flatly. "We both know that means we are both bedding down, or neither of us are sleeping."

Haruka laughed at the indignant blonde as her charge carried her away, hearing several others gasp or laugh as well at her plight. It wasn't fair how much stronger Makoto was than her, nor that her squeals and demands sounded childish and weak at best. As she was carried through the market, all Minako could think was that it was clearly both a blessing and a curse that they had become so close.

* * *

Max folded her arms, shadows licking at her frame as she watched Ranait carefully. How long the girl had been channeling the power of the Queen today, she didn't know. All she knew was that the normally bouncing redhead looked oddly serene as she knelt on the madam's bed with her stuffed wolf in her arms, her light emerald eyes closed. There was a soft glow about her from the power that hummed through her frame, the odd gift that allowed her to do so tinting the blue-white light with a hint of orange.

The woman knew that her charge was supposed to be kept at arms distance, to be trained and treated as the possible last-chance weapon she was. But the little brat had wormed her way into the hearts of the Queen, the general, and herself. She took candies from the Queen's pockets to train in stealth, helped to clean weapons with Rabalyan to learn about warfare and strategy, and from herself...

Max frowned. She felt as if she had learned more from Ranait than the other way around. Without her, she would still be an outsider amongst her own staff. She wouldn't be smiling as much around others. She wouldn't have learned that she could happily raise a successor that was good, kind, and gentle as well as strong and fiery.

Ranait was currently channeling almost all of her Queen's power, the glow brighter than the previous day. Only a bit more, and she would be allowing the full strength of the woman to pour over her.

But a whimper from the ginger was a new sound, alerting her mentor to something being wrong. "Renny?" She inquired, taking a careful step closer to the bed, listening to several soft coughs.

All at once, everything seemed to go wrong.

Ranait clutched her chest above her heart as blood flecked her lips, Adulfo tumbling to the wooden floors after being hastily let go. Her pale, freckled skin was covered with a thin layer of ice cold sweat, her frame wracked with pain as the coughing grew wet and intensified.

_"RENNY!"_ Max all but screeched in horror, panicking as she rushed to her charge's side.

Ranait had never been in so much pain before in her life. Her chest was tight and on fire, her nerves flowing with searing acid, and still her link with the Queen was open, power still coursing into her. She reached through her gift that bound them together, finding herself inside the woman's mind, and in front of the woman herself.

_"Yer Majesty... Ye have t'stop! Somethin's wrong!"_ She shouted, her mental voice laced with agony.

While she could force the link open, she couldn't shut it down, even from her end. Thankfully, the link was instantly cut between the both of them, leaving the teen to shake, cry, and cough up just a bit more blood. It was still incredibly painful to breathe, the touch of her mentor sending shudders through her body from the contact. She didn't know what to do, say, or think as it slowly ebbed away.

"Renny, shhh... It's alright dear." Max crooned, cradling the injured girl to her chest protectively. Seeing her in such agony had ignited a terror of her own deep inside of her heart; the fear of losing the child that was her connection to everyone besides the queen.

The fear of losing a friend and loved one.

As she stroked the red hair tenderly, whispering words of care and assurance, the madam started to wonder exactly what was her connection to the child. Was it still familial, friendly, or was it something more?

* * *

Makoto was walking back to the brothel with a completely passed out Minako on her back. She didn't mind carrying the smaller woman at all, nodding at passing guards as she continued her trek, her hands laced under Minako's rear to keep her from slipping off, the pale arms flopped lazily down her shoulders and chest. She looked from stall to stall, shifting one of the blonde's legs to halt the pressure that was driving the length of death cloud into her side she had cut for Ami. Perhaps the bluenette would find the many uses of the plant useful, and the fact that it grew almost as fast as a weed in colder temperatures was a benefit; winter would be here soon, but so far it had been unseasonably warm here compared to the mountains.

"Henso...?" A soft voice questioned.

Makoto turned slowly, looking for the source until she noticed a woman in armor, blue eyes wide on awe.

"Savannah? Is that... You?" She breathed in an equally hushed tone.

The dark skinned woman grinned, hurrying over in spite of the clattering metal protection. The woman was almost as tall as the slave, her sky blue hues taking in the shackles with a hint of sorrow in her gaze. "I... I knew you didn't die that day..." Were her lamenting words.

Makoto didn't flinch as Savannah touched the collar timidly, smiling at her bitterly. "Well, I'm glad someone isn't treating me like a specter."

White teeth flashed against rich black skin, the soldier pulling herself back together. "A few of us just knew, Henso. Most of the others believed them, though."

A soft snore in her ear reminded her of the woman on her back, and of her current life. "Please, don't call me Henso. It's just Makoto now." She tilted her head towards her slumbering charge. "This idiot saved my life by taking me as her slave from my previous master. But she's a walking disaster zone. Needs constant supervision, mind you."

The duo chuckled softly before green orbs darkened, hoisting Minako a bit higher on her back. "Savannah, don't tell anyone else you saw me. Please. It's safer that way."

"But, Henso... The others would-"

"Please. Consider it my final order. He's still out there too."

Savannah stiffened, her jaw clenching as she nodded. "Alright, then. I never saw you. But..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "should a dead woman need me, she need only send word to the Blinded Guard. I am one of their number, and for my dead friend, I would do anything."

Before Makoto could reply, her former comrade marched off, everything about the armored woman unreadable. The slave couldn't help but wonder once again about what had happened to the others that day.

* * *

Minako woke up with a loud crash of thunder nearly shaking the room, looking around in confusion. When had she arrived back at the brothel? What time was it? When she felt nothing but cool air where another body typically lay, her most important question became where was Makoto?

The whip wielder began scanning her surroundings, her brow furrowed in concern. It wasn't like her to vanish, nor to not be next to her while she was sleeping. Another loud clap of thunder caused the air to vibrate, and a whimpering squeak to be voiced from near the bed._ 'What was that?'_

Cautiously peering over the edge of the bed, Minako found her charge curled up with her hands firmly clasped over her ears, mouth moving quickly as if she was reciting some sort of mantra. Another deafening boom sounded, making the tall slave flinch, curling a bit tighter against herself. Was the seemingly indestructible Makoto afraid of thunder?

Minako knew that she could tease her relentlessly over this, use this information as a weapon. But that twisted thought was torn to shreds mere moments later; she was too gentle, to caring about this powerful woman that was her friend. Too protective of her to allow a fear to be used like a dagger to wound. And so she quietly slipped from the bed to join her charge, hesitantly touching her shoulder. "Mako? Mako, it's alri-_ight?!_"

Minako found herself gripped by her throat and pressed against the floor below Makoto, wild, terrified green eyes watching her in a blank haze. It was clear that she was consumed by fear and survival, and Minako once again was reminded how dangerous she could be. Her hands gripped at shackled forearms, trying to wriggle free from the grasp that restricted her oxygen. "Mako..." She half-choked. "You're hurting me..."

Makoto's gaze cleared gradually, the grip growing a bit lax as she shook. She hunkered down a bit to hide her face against Minako's chest, muttering something too quickly for the madam to catch. Instead of trying to get up, or scolding the slave, Minako covered her ears with her own hands, humming a festival melody in an effort to dull the sounds of the storm outside. Her throat hurt, as did her back, but still she hummed, feeling Makoto cover her hands with her own as well.

A warrior afraid of thunder was odd, but Minako knew than her charge had lived through hell with the spirit and will of an untamable beast; even she was allowed to be only human from time to time.

* * *

Minako didn't know at what point she had fallen asleep, but she knew that she hadn't done so on her bed. Which was why she was confused when she woke up neatly tucked in.

"Hey. Morning." She heard Makoto say in a bit of a strained voice from the doorway.

Turning her head, she looked at the slave to take note of the green cotton shirt and woolen breeches, but most importantly the tray of breakfast in her hands. Makoto walked in and placed the tray on the bedside table before backing off swiftly, running a hand through her hair while Minako sat up and shifted to take control of it.

"Mako, what's going on? Talk to me, please." She pleaded after a few more minutes of anxious fidgeting from her taller friend.

"I'm really sorry. About attacking you like that. There's really no excuse, and my fears shouldn't have controlled me like that." She stated at long last. "You're my friend, and I really care about you. And I _hurt_ you. I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me."

Minako took the time to start eating to think, the words tumbling out swiftly. "Make me dinner, then? Ari makes good food, but I really like your cooking."

Verdant hues blinked dumbly. "That's... all? Just make you dinner? No extra chores? Just dinner?"

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Yup! And I really miss that rabbit you made when we were almost at your village. Can you make that? It was so good."

"I uhhh... Yeah. I can." Was her master truly being this kind? "Anything else?"

"No. Just dinner." A moment of pause. "And I won't tell the girls about the thunder, I promise. If you ever need to come up here during your shift if a storm hits, you are more than welcome."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "I just... Sometimes I don't get you, Mina."

Minako cocked her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean?"

The slave walked closer, shrugging slightly. "You try to help me. The few times anyone has tried to injure me, you jump in to intervene. You care about my thoughts, and welfare, and I just keep waiting for something to go wrong."

The food was set aside as the blonde rose to he feet, moving to embrace her tall friend, standing on her toes to achieve the action. "Of course I care. You mean so much to me. You saved my life, you taught me things, and I will do anything to get you free."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I want to. You deserve to be free, and happy."

Minako felt long arms encircle her, pulling her close for a friendly but firm hold, returning the embrace. "Well, you got one of the two down already, Mistress Blondie. I'm happy here with you and the girls. It's more than I ever thought I would get."

After a few moments more of the hug, they broke apart, Makoto twitching her nose side to side in sheepish thought.

"Mina?"

Blue eyes looked at her clothing as she tried to get dressed for the day. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For taking me as your slave."

Minako straightened to look at Makoto seriously. "My employee, not slave. No matter what anyone tells you, you are not my slave. If I ever state different, it's because I have to to save you from something. You are my friend first, employee second."

Makoto grinned at her slightly, her posture easing more. "Then thank your for letting me be your friend."

The grin was flashed back at her. "And thank you for the honor of being your friend too. You trusting me is worth more than you think."

"Well, you earned it."

Those words warmed Minako's soul to hear, her smile broadening. This made everything that she had gone through worth it. Earning Makoto's trust.

Makoto touched the warm gold collar about her neck, tracing over one of the nicks from the skirmish at the hot springs. She truly meant her words, and she would be damned if she let anything happen to Minako or the girls. They meant too much to her to let that happen. She would become another sacrifice to protect them, just as she had been a sacrifice before.


	12. Line in the Sand

A/N: I... don't know how or why, but here's another chapter. PLEASE be aware that this is some pretty heavy shit in here.

_**WARNING**_: BLOOD. SLAVE ABUSE. BEATINGS. THE SCOURGE (The scourge [called the flagrum or flagellum] was a short whip consisting of three leather thongs on which were attached small pieces of metal or sharp bone. Scourging could therefore quickly remove the skin off a slave.). HORRIBLE SHIT. READ ON WITH CARE.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Sailor Moon? *laughter* *more laughter* *laughter dies off and slowly becomes sobbing* No...

* * *

_The servant will be severely punished, for though he knew his duty, he refused to do it. "But people who are not aware that they are doing wrong will be punished only lightly. Much is required from those to whom much is given, and much more is required from those to whom much more is given."_

**-Luke 12:47-48 NLT**

* * *

Minako couldn't believe that it was almost winter already. The weather was still fairly warm, and it also meant that Makoto had been her charge for almost seven months now. Weeks had blown by, and the stormy season had thankfully ended already, so it was business as usual at the Palace. Which was why the blonde was sealing a parchment scrap with wax for Serenity to give the Minister of War on her way to see the prince; Ami had learned of unrest to the east from a few very chatty mercenaries the previous night, and the madam felt it best to alert the king.

A knock at the door pulled her attention from the now stamped seal, Rei wandering in casually. "What is it, Rei?"

"We're out of a few herbs for Ari, and Hotaru wanted some stones from the apothecary. Makoto offered to go, but I need sweets from the baker for General Jadeite too."

Minako knew that she was pretty much stating that if the woman wanted to buy a new stash of sugary treats for herself, now was her excuse to do so. And so she stood and beamed widely. "I'll go with her! I mean, I know what you usually get for him, and it means I'll be close in case Mako runs into trouble."

At that point Rei rolled her eyes at her enthusiastic boss, waving at her dismissively. "Just don't gorge yourself again, okay Mina?"

A giggle was the only reply as the former miko left, Minako hurrying to dry the seal more than usual. Desserts meant she would also stop for some curry from Beryl's stall in the market, and she always was ready to pounce on any excuse for curry like a kitten. Maybe Makoto would enjoy some curry too.

Excitedly, Minako grabbed up a cloak to ward off the mild chill outside and exited her room to pass the sealed letter off to the brothel princess. Makoto was wearing a woolen tunic of green, pink sash, and brown woolen breeches, the leather boots on her feet a rich chocolate tone. Green eyes relaxed as they looked at her, watching both she and Haruka turn to face her and laugh. "Calm down, Mina. It's just a trip out!" The Kishu warrior grinned, her arms folded under her bust.

"Eh, well you watch after her, Mako. She's terrible when sugar's involved." The guard mildly teased.

"You think I don't know? Remember last week with my pies?"

"I'm right here, you know!" Minako shouted indignantly.

Another round of laughter ensued at her expense, ending with the two women clasping forearms before parting ways. It was typical for both of them to be talking or sparring in the mornings unless Diana and Hotaru were about. And then they would be running around the brothel after them, chasing them down with terrifying voices of imaginary monsters escaping their lips, the fate of tickles awaiting the girls if they were slow.

"We should get going if we want to come back well before opening." Makoto prompted, ushering her master out gently.

They walked side by side down the street, their breath fogging just barely in the autumn air. The leaves had mostly fallen, reds, oranges, and browns covering the earth in the harvest season. It was beautiful to look at, and the shorter female was awe-struck by it all.

"Hey, Mina. Want to split up? You can catch the baker and I'll look at the apothecary. Besides, the shop has a few new recipe tomes I want to look at." Mako offered.

Left to her own devices at the bakery? Was it Yule or a second birthday? "Sure! Oh, here's some money. If you see something you like, go ahead and buy it."

She deposited a handful of silver dimuts into her charge's belt purse deftly, though her friend stated at her dumbly. "People are going to think I_ robbed_ you, you idiot."

A dismissive flip of her hand showed her ease about giving Makoto money. "They are free to ask me. Anyways, meet up at the well in about a bell?"

A deft nod. "Yeah. Stay out of trouble, you dolt."

"Yeah, yeah. You too, shorty." Minako joked back, earning a laugh from the slave.

As they parted ways, the brothel owner sighed and looked around, tugging her cloak a bit closer. Her leg was aching dully from where the healed bite had been. She should get Ami to fix up a salve for it to help soothe the pain.

* * *

Makoto walked into the apothecary and instantly located the stones Hotaru had been talking about; black and shiny, they were obsidian and quite pretty in a dark way. Before anything else, she found an assistant and paid for the stones, then began to wander over to the recipe tome area. Many people came and left around her, some giving her a wide birth, others clearly watching to see if she stole something. Either way, she paid them no mind.

Makoto was acutely aware of someone watching her, slowly browsing through the tomes with careful hands. "Ah! Slave Makoto. Good to see you again." The shop keeper greeted her as he looked up from a noble's servant, the green eyed woman smiling back. "Where's Minako?"

"She's out at the bakery. You know her and food. She's an unholy terror in the kitchen, but that woman just loves to eat." Was the humored reply, gaining a laugh of agreement from the apothecary owner before he left to attend to other customers.

At this point, she could smell the heavy scent of an earthy perfume, a nobleman who clearly loved his expensive scents. And yet, she knew this scent well, her mind flooded with memories of training soldiers, watching the men in her care become promoted, and the scent of a dear friend who she trusted with her life. It drew closer still, and the slave halted her search for recipes, standing straight as an aura of commanding power rolled off of her, soft footsteps halting behind her. "You always wore that sandalwood perfume too damn heavy." She said, her back to the figure.

"Well, I always did love it. You introduced me to it." A deep, slightly rough male replied.

A smirk twitched onto her lips. "At times, I wonder if it was a mistake."

"It's been too long, Henso Kino."

She glared down at her wrist shackles, the gold that encased her wrists and half her forearms. "You can't call me that, Master Olik. You have to call me by my current status."

She turned to look at a male with very dark skin, ink black eyes, and hair that was only a scant inch long. His clothing reflected his status; armor, a long sword, tunic and breeches of fine leather and cottons, boots of exemplary quality, and a few more scars than Makoto remembered. His expression was pained as he took in the gold restraints that marked her as a slave, but her posture and eyes had never lost the rebellious fire he remembered from nearly seven years ago. He would have followed her anywhere, gone into battle at her command for all of his life. There had never been another he had served under like Makoto Kino.

She had always treated her men well, caring about their safety and needs from the moment they enlisted to the moment they finished their time in her service. To have seen her alive several months ago as he passed both her and Luna leaving the castle was the most joyous of moments in his life, but it hadn't registered for far too long that it hadn't been a ghost. Even the guards who had seen her directly when they had dropped off Serenity had been shocked, one forgetting himself to salute her, but thankfully a captain had walked by at that very moment to cover his idiocy. And now to confirm that she was reduced to a slave was so horribly painful for the knight.

"Shop keeper." He called, the man instantly hurrying over. "Is there a room that I may speak to this slave alone? I have several questions I need to ask her."

For a moment, the man looked torn between trying to defend the young woman who belonged to a good friend, or follow the direct order from a nobleman in the King's service. It was only when Makoto gave him a reassuring smile that he finally motioned to the back grudgingly. "Third door on your left." When the woman passed him, he whispered, "I'll get Mina."

"No, I know him." She replied equally as quiet.

The duo walked to the room in silence, Olik pulling the door shut and locking it behind him, turning around to sigh and look at the marginally taller female. Both he and the woman clasped each other's forearms moments before they used their free arm to tightly embrace the other. "Henso, it's been too long." He muttered, fighting back tears.

Makoto felt a few slide down her cheeks, holding her dear friend tightly. "It has. Jakli's spear, I missed you and the others." She pulled back with a tiny scolding fire in her emerald hues. "And please, don't call me that. I'm not a General anymore."

* * *

"Uuugggghhh... Too many sweets..." Minako groaned, rubbing her stomach piteously.

The trip to the baker had gone wonderfully, aside from her eating almost her own weight in cookies. Her stomach turned as the sugary treats sat there, the madam once again keenly aware of why she was rarely allowed to go there unsupervised. Maybe the jokes of the others about her poor impulse control did have merit after all. However, she still wanted curry, and the next bell was a good twenty minutes away.

Minako felt another internal struggle about food coming on, and it apparently managed to struggle right up against her already troubled belly, leaving her to groan and whine again.

Maybe it would be wise to take a break and wait for Makoto to join her before heading to the curry stall. And so she flopped down to sit on a stone step, pouting as she tried to get her upset stomach under control.

* * *

They sat across from each other, the slave running her thumb across her knuckles to calm her own anxiety. "And then I woke up in the charge of slave traders. Thankfully, they didn't believe in branding the females, so I went unmarked. None of my masters wanted to brand me and mark up their pretty little slave girl. And now, Minako Aino is my new master." She held up her arm to show the raised relief mark on the shackle.

Olik looked as if he was torn between breaking the table, crying, shouting, and starting an all out war against the world. Instead, he seethed in silence for several more moments until he trusted himself enough to speak. "Does... Does she treat you well? Are you... Did she force you to become one of her... You know..."

The tan woman looked at the floor with a smile at her friend's concern. "To become a worker? Not at all. I'm general staff. I just clean up the bar when the brothel closes, escort the girls to patrons, and watch over them. I kinda lost it when some bastard hit one of the girls. Ami is so small and quiet. It was like hurting a kitten. So, I barged into the room and I _might_ have..." She grinned widely with a sheepish expression on her features, her right hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Thrown him over the balcony."

The burly soldier barked out a laugh. "Still the same old hot-tempered Mako." His brow furrowed. "Does Madam Aino treat you well? I just... I need to know."

This time, it was her turn to laugh. "She treats me better than I dared to dream a master to treat me." Her face softened to a smile, her eyes on her clasped hands on the table. "She took me back to my village a few months ago. She always tries to look up laws on slavery to protect me. Hell, she even asked my opinion on what kind of metal would be more comfortable for my shackles! She stopped the smith from branding me, even after I pissed him off. Not to mention she tried to stop the Magistrate from whipping me for throwing Gavin off of the second floor."

Olik relaxed, the dark skinned warrior rubbing his short hair with a single hand in thought. "Well, I am glad you are well cared for Hen-" He caught himself from using her old title. "Mako. But, if anything should happen and you are being resold, send word through one of the girls to me." He reached over to rest his hand over hers. "I will buy you and keep you safe."

Makoto looked up the man who had served under her for many years with a tender smile, nodding at him. "You have my word."

"Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

The auburn haired slave thought for a moment or two. "My men. Were they forced to go through with it? What happened to all of you?"

Black hues turned sad at the distant memory of that frigid winter eve. "Two of his men came running back and said that the command tent had been ambushed and both of you were gone. That rat probably had only trusted a handful of his own men because they looked terrified. A third limped up and said they had killed Nephrite and taken you." A dark chuckle escaped him bitterly. "Almost the entire army was ready to go after them. But, instead we decided to retreat, and return to this king like you had always told us to do."

Her hands gripped his tightly. They had narrowly evaded the trap that Nephrite had set for them. "And you all made it back? You all were safe?"

He nodded. "Yes. We all made it back here. Everyone returned safely."

Makoto exhaled the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, her grip easing. She had been captured by that traitor, but her men had been safe. It was a fair trade for her. She stood, wiping a few tears quickly from her eyes. "I must go. Mina is probably worrying her head off about me." Verdant hues looked at the man in gratitude. "I'm just glad everyone made it back to safety. Farewell, Olik."

She began walking to the door, but a soft whisper reached her ears after the door was unlocked, the pain in the words clear.

"Everyone, but you."

Makoto bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes sadly. Silently, she opened the door and walked out, waving her farewells to the apothecary owner as she left the shop.

* * *

Minako really knew that she was running a bit behind, but her stomach had only just settled down at long last. Her legs were taking her as quickly as possible to the fountain, but the voice of a young boy caught her ear.

"Please, can someone help me find my parents?"

She halted instantly to turn, seeing a child no older than nine looking around desperately from person to person. Her heart broke, knowing that panic and terror all too well, and so Minako hurried over just as a group of nobles skirted around him. "Hey, what happened?"

Wide grey eyes looked up at her, pleading, imploring, swimming with tears. "Th-they went down the alley and I lost them. Can you help me?"

Minako took hold of his hand, offering up a reassuring smile to the boy. "Of course. Show me?"

The child timidly tugged her down a side street with a few small stalls, pulling her along quickly. She looked around for anything that could be of help, her mind clouded by memories of being abandoned by her own parents. If these two had done the same, she was going to publicly chew them out the moment she found them.

Which was why she didn't feel the boy tug his hand free, or see the fist that was coming until it connected with her stomach, forcing her to double over. Minako dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped over her sore stomach, coughing as she tried to suck air back into her lungs. A swift kick to her side sent the blonde sprawling onto her side, coughing and trying to regain her bearings.

"Search her pockets. Quickly now!" A gruff male voice ordered.

Minako felt herself being violently shoved onto her back, her belt purse cut away and her clothing pulled at as her assailants rifled through for more coins. Her pain-fogged mind was terrified, trying to fight back onto to be punched again in the stomach, left winded once more.

"HEY! You fuckers are _DEAD!_" A familiar voice roared, Minako turning to look at her savior.

Makoto came dashing in, kicking one in the face, and punching another in the throat as the bandits began to unsheathe their weapons. The slave was a tornado of rage and fists, throwing charging attackers this way and that in an attempt to get to her friend. A stray kick from a bandit collided with Minako's head, her vision starting to swim as Makoto ripped a sword from another's hand, the bandit's now fleeing in terror with the Kishu in hot pursuit.

As Minako's world went dark, she heard one of them scream out in panic, "Armed slave! Armed slave! Help!"

And then the tendrils of unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

"Here, here!" A very young voice screeched out. "Travis, she's here!"

Large hands propped up the rousing woman to sitting, her head throbbing painfully. Was that a crowd roaring in the distance, or just blood in her ears? Minako finally focused on the worried faces of Hotaru, Diana, and Travis Freeman as she swayed slightly, blinking slowly. What the hell had happened?

"Steady, that's it. Minako, how many fingers am I holding up?"

She squinted at he goldsmith's stubby fingers. "Five."

"Good." He breathed.

"Mina, get up! Mako's in real bad trouble." Diana pleaded, shaking at the blonde's arm.

Through her skull was pounding, Minako sat up more, her gaze stern. That roaring hadn't subsided yet, only now it was sounding more like an angry mob and her heart sank in fear. "What's wrong?"

Travis spoke up next, helping her to her feet. "Guards took her. She had a weapon and was chasing some men through the streets. She's at the whipping post now." He shook his head. "I don't know what possessed her to do that."

The blonde lurched quickly in the direction of the square, her expression panicked. "We have to go! They attacked me! She's innocent!"

They helped her stagger quickly towards the mob of cheering citizens, and now Minako could clearly hear each roar punctuated by a screech of agony, driving her on regardless of pain. "Girls, go back to the Palace and send your mothers and Haruka here. Go!" She demanded, the children fleeing just before the knot of blood-thirsty people was before them.

She looked up at the smith, desperate. "I have to stop them!"

"Mina, they've got the scourge on her. You don't want to see- _MINAKO!_" He bellowed as she pushed and forced her way through the crowd.

Minako wriggled through people, each screech from her charge like a knife in her heart, each moment making her body colder. Finally, she broke through to the front, catching sight of her friend as she slumped on her knees against the wooden post she was chained to, a screech of horror ripping from her throat at what she looked like.

Makoto's tunic was tattered, her tear-streaked face pale with pain, crimson lines of torn flesh all but pouring blood down her abused back to stain her breeches and the wood below her. Makoto's arms were forced to remain higher up on the post via the shackles, the strain of her position probably nothing next to the beating she was enduring. The soldier hoisted the scourge again to bring it down mightily, another scream escaping them both. It was worse than when she had to stand aside and watch Makoto get whipped for defending Ami;only this time Minako could do something to stop this torture.

She pushed past guards, dashing across the wooden platform, and throwing herself onto Makoto, wrapping her body around the tall slave's protectively as the scourge came down again, the man trying to pull his blow unsuccessfully. The agony that burst through Minako's body upon impact was excruciating, the shriek that ripped from her lips unlike any she had voiced before. Vaguely she was aware of the roaring of the crowd quieting slightly, shouts of shock and confusion replacing the blood lust as tears spilled down her cheeks, blood trailing down her now torn shirt. Minako could feel her back pulsing in horrific pain, her front steadily dyed vermilion with Makoto's blood.

"Stand aside!" The soldier ordered, his voice sharp.

Minako winced as she looked over her shoulder at him, still crying in pain. "No! You a-are wrongfully attacking her!"

She could weakly feel her charge shifting in her protective grasp, the tremors of agony shaking the stronger woman's frame. "Mi...na...?" Was the graveled word that found it's way painfully out of her lips.

"Minako!" She heard Gareth shout as he hurried over, rounding on the guard. "What have you done, you fool!"

"She threw herself there! I tried to stop the lash, but it just went anyways!"

The Magistrate turned back to the quietly sobbing blonde still wrapped around the slave. "Minako, get off of her. Your slave chased several men around with a sword and an intent to kill. That's thirty lashes with a scourge, and you _must_ stand aside."

Determined ocean orbs looked at him over her shoulder, ignoring the jolt from her bleeding wounds. "She was defending me!"

"She was _armed!_"

Minako finally lost her temper and bellowed at the older man in fury. "I was being robbed in an alley, and she armed herself to save my life! Serf's Law states that a slave may arm themselves if their master is in jeopardy." She turned to him more. "Either she is fulfilling her role and protected by that law, or she is not a slave and you need the get these blasted shackles_ off of her!_"

The crowd was sent into muffled murmurs, some dispersing uncomfortably as the law keeper looked stunned. It was clear that the blood-lust had died down to be replaced by a shameful unease, a noble shoving his way through the loosening crowd.

Gareth frowned. "They... Lied to me?" He shook his head. "But why would she not have been there to prevent the attack completely?"

"That would be my fault, Magistrate." A rich male voice prompted as he stepped up onto the platform.

Blue-grey hues narrowed. "And you are?"

Olik strode over calmly. "Sir Olik Koalst, knight of His Royal Majesty, King Andrew the third." He stopped as he stood before the older man, his brown skin more chocolate toned in the sunlight. "I pulled Slave Kino aside at the apothecary to ask a few questions. The shopkeeper can attest to this, and if anyone is to blame for her being away, it's me."

A few moments of silence stretched between them as more citizens dispersed. "I will take the rest of her lashes, if you desire."

Gareth paled at the notion. "No, that won't be necessary, Sir Olik." Turning back to his guards, and looking a bit shaken by the entire ordeal, he motioned a bit wildly. "Unchain the slave, now. And bring me those arrogant buffoons who tried to trick me. I will see at least one whipped to death for thinking me a fool."

Minako found herself hauled up by the noble, her front absolutely soaked with Makoto's blood as she took in the full horror of what had been done. Bits of her skin had been ripped away, great lines of ravaged flesh from the bone on the scourge bleeding heavily, the entire scene the thing of nightmares.

"Come, don't look." He told her in a gentle voice. "We must help her get back."

The moment that her wrists were unchained, the tall slave all but collapsed to the wooden planks, Minako lurching forwards to help, but halting at the last second. What if she hurt her friend more? And yet Olik gently scooped her up and braced her against his side, tilting his head for Minako to take the other side. After another moment of hesitation, she complied, hiss in pain at the lash wounds on her own back.

Slowly, staggeringly, they half carried and half dragged the possibly conscious slave back towards the brothel in relative silence.

"That was a very stupid thing you did back there. Brave, but stupid." Olik stated blandly, but his attention shifted at the groan the auburn haired woman voiced. "It's alright, Henso. You're going home."

Minako winced violently as her back twitched, gasping for air. "What d-does that word mean? 'Henso'?"

His black eyes looked a bit solemn. "It's Raji for a military rank." He seemed to be debating something for a moment. "It means General."

Minako felt her footstep stumble slightly as the words sank in. "Wait... You mean..."

"Makoto was my Henso, Yes." The shouts of Setsuna and Luna came from ahead, the two guards hurrying over. "But it must remain quiet."

_"Quiet. Not a soul, do you understand me? I'm a slave now, and that's that. Who I was is dead. She died that day, so forget what you knew of her."_

_"Who I was no longer exists."_

_"Please. Consider it my final order. He's still out there too."_

Little things she vaguely recalled suddenly all made sense, but the urgency to remain hidden a constant theme in her words. "I... Understand." She admitted, keeping her voice hushed as her employees rushed up to her.

Olik helped her get the wounded woman to the brothel, Ami instantly leaping into action. "Get her upstairs! I need my medicines, quickly!"

Haruka rushed to clear a path as Elizabeth dashed for the healer's things, blood leaving a trail of where Minako and Makoto walked. When Olik lowered her onto the bed, the slave began to screech and thrash, several hands holding her down while he excused himself, the bluenette taking his place. "Mako, please, stop thrashing!" She begged, dipping her hand into a salve.

The screams of the slave grew louder as Ami applied the paste to her wounds, more hands trying to keep her steady. Minako grabbed hold of one of Makoto's hands, not caring that her grip felt like it would shatter all the bones in it.

"Lysui's mercy, your back!" Ami cried the moment she noticed.

"Take care of Mako, now!" The madam ordered. "Forget about me until she's fixed!"

She didn't know she was crying again as she watched her charge scream and flail, but her heart broke for her friend. What on earth had happened to her to strip her of her title when clearly she still garnered so much respect? And would she even recover from this horrible beating?

Minako grit her teeth as Makoto's grip increased again. Either way, she would stay with Makoto through this. Just as Makoto had stayed with her in the mountains.


	13. Ghosts of War

**A/N:** I promise I'm not dead! Been dealing with a lot of personal things, and preparing for both of my amazing partners to visit for two weeks next month. Can't wait!

**Warning!:** This contains backstory and stuff. Seriously tame compared to the last chapter.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**SHOUT OUTS:**

WeirdRaptor: You wanted the 'how', and here you go!

Shaoran009: More, you asked? Here's more! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still own nothing about Sailor Moon, but I DID manage to get both of my partners to watch PGSM. And they LOVED IT.

* * *

When a man sells his daughter as a slave, she will not be freed at the end of six years as the men are. If she does not please the man who bought her, he may allow her to be bought back again. But he is not allowed to sell her to foreigners, since he is the one who broke the contract with her. And if the slave girl's owner arranges for her to marry his son, he may no longer treat her as a slave girl, but he must treat her as his daughter. If he himself marries her and then takes another wife, he may not reduce her food or clothing or fail to sleep with her as his wife. If he fails in any of these three ways, she may leave as a free woman without making any payment.

-(Exodus 21:7-11 NLT)

* * *

Minako stood gingerly from the chair beside Makoto's bed, her wrapped back aching horribly from the action. Two days had been one of the worst days of her life, and now her injured friend's fever was starting to crawl back up. Though she wanted nothing more than to remain by her side, the blonde had to get something to eat and fetch Ami again. The poor healer was running herself ragged trying to keep them both from disturbing the poultices and salves she had slathered their backs with, but Minako helped her change the wraps on Makoto faithfully each time; she felt partially responsible for them. If only she had gotten there sooner, or not been so easily tricked by such an obvious tactic.

The soft growl of her stomach reminded her that she had to move to fill the void, and so she began her slow trek to the kitchen, where Ami was brewing some foul smelling substance.

Minako had never known that so much movement stemmed from her back, but almost everything sent jolts of agony through her being. Walking hurt, breathing hurt, thinking hurt. Sometimes even the thought of the pain hurt worse than the pain. Shuffling down the stairs, she grunted slightly, clinging to the banister. She had only suffered one lash of the scourge while Makoto had taken so many; the madam would swallow the agony down happily at the small hurt compared to her charge. But a slightly angry conversation caught her attention.

"Do you have one of the girls already agreeing to see you?" The terse voice of Haruka questioned rather coldly.

"Well, no. I just always come at this time. Why is the brothel still shut down?"

The conversation between the guard and patron grabbed Minako's full attention now, peeking around a corner gingerly to spot a young man frustratedly glaring at Haruka. "We are taking care of one of our employees. If you don't have a girl already agreeing to come to you, then you won't see any of ours today. Go visit another brothel."

The blonde woman was clearly getting more agitated by the man, already repositioned to slam the door.

"What about us patrons? Do you want us picking a new brothel over yours? Is that it?"

The guard snapped at long last, all but bellowing, "I don't give a damn what you choose! We're closed and you annoying me isn't changing that."

"But, what am I supposed to do?!"

"We're closed! _BEAT IT!_"

With a final slam of the door, Haruka ended the conversation, kicking a small metal tankard in her fury. It clanked a good several feet away before she sat heavily back on her chair, obviously awaiting the next idiot who would ask the same questions as this one had. It seemed that this wasn't the first patron to harass the woman, and judging by her scowl, certainly not the last either.

Minako turned at a labored grunt from behind her on the stairs, jaw dropping at the sight of Makoto glowering at her. The slave looked awful, her face red from the fever, green eyes a bit glazed, body hunched from the pain. Other than a loin cloth and the bandages, the woman stood utterly naked before her, hair in a very high bun instead of her usual horse tail."Mako!" She hissed, looking at her in concern. "What are you doing up? You should be resting! Come, let's get you back in bed."

As she moved closer to usher her charge back up, Makoto stood at her full height, her features full of hate and rage. The chilling cold that was rolling off the former general was enough to halt her, blue eyes worried, scared even. "I won't let them do this, you bastard." Makoto snarled to her master, taking another pain-inducing step closer. "I'll kill you here and now for this!"

Without any other warning, Minako found herself slammed back first into the wall, Makoto's hands firmly around her throat. She clawed at the powerful grip, kicking the wall as she fought hard for air, her back in searing agony. Vaguely, Minako could hear others rushing to break them apart, but her attention was focused solely on the tall Kishu. "I won't let you do this to my men! Your damn treason won't go unpunished, Nephrite!" She all but roared at the choking blonde.

A swift punch from Hannah to Makoto's head sent the woman reeling, allowing Minako to collapse to the ground in a gasping heap.

"You spineless cowards are_ NOTHING!_ I'll rip you ALL APART!" Makoto bellowed as they restrained her.

Ami yelled at them to get her back to her room, blue hues full of terror. "Tie her to the bed, please! She's hallucinating, and tearing her wounds back open!"

As the group of struggling guards slowly dragged the slave back upstairs, Minako followed at a slow stagger, her head still spinning as she followed the furious roars of rage. Whoever this Nephrite was, it was clear that Makoto hated him with ever fiber of her being. As Minako finally reached the top of the stairs, enraged bellows had started shifting into screams of uncertain fear and pain, but with an underlying tone of hate.

It was a sound that Minako knew very well from when she had first started being a prostitute. She had voiced these herself, and it shook her to her very core to hear the powerful Makoto create them.

As quickly as she could manage, Minako moved to the slave's room, seeing her friend tied face-down to the bed as Ami tried to re-clean the wounds. Makoto screeched, flailed, threatened, fought, but ultimately could not free herself, breaking down into tears in her feverish state.

The blonde madam panted in horror, pushing her way closer to the bound slave. "No... Untie her. Untie her this instant!" She demanded in a frantic tone. "Toddrick drugged and raped her! She's confused! She doesn't know it's us!"

Haruka had taken hold of her employer, keeping her away from the bed and freeing the delirious woman herself. "Mina! Mina, calm down! She has to be restrained, she's dangerous right now." The guard insisted firmly. "She'll attack someone, or hurt herself. We have to do this."

"She didn't know it was me! Heildar damn it all, _UNTIE HER!_ You're scaring her!"

Setsuna joined Haruka in trying to keep the blonde back, though the smaller woman kept twisting out of their grip, forcing them to constantly scramble for purchase. "UNTIE HER THIS INSTANT, ALL OF YOU!" Minako screeched, tears running down her cheeks. Makoto had done so much to protect her, become such a dear friend to her. Watching her scream and sob on the bed was unbearable. "MAKO!_ MAKO, I'M RIGHT HERE!_"

Every time the two guards made any headway, Minako jerked her way back to where she had been, trying desperately to reach her friend. "Haruka, Setsuna, let her go!" Rei finally ordered. "Just... Let her stay with Makoto."

At the sharp tone of the former miko, the duo released their boss, only to have the raven haired woman take firm hold of her next. "Minako. You can't untie her. Please, you_ have_ to understand." Rei pleaded, violet hues imploring. "She's hallucinating. She'll injure herself. But she needs you, so please. Stay with her."

Though she was crying and whimpering, Minako slowly nodded, hurrying over to take hold of Makoto's hand. "Shhhh... Shhhh, Mako, it's me. Please, please calm down."

Though Ami was still tending to the ghastly wounds on her back, causing pained shrieks to fill the brothel, Makoto seemed to respond to the voice. She gripped her master's hand hard, ultimately passing out after wearing out her voice.

Minako found herself sat in a chair beside her charge, the young healer looking over the reopened wounds on her back as well. "You'll have to lean forwards. And take off your shirt."

As quickly as the injuries allowed, Minako tugged off her tunic, moving to turn the chair around so Ami had better access to the bleeding area. She held Makoto's hand, wincing and hissing at the salves applied to clean the marks, then allowing fresh cloth to be wrapped around them to keep dirt out. It hurt, yes, but Minako knew that Makoto was in far more pain than she could dream.

Makoto whimpered in her uneasy sleep, mumbling and shifting as much as the ropes would allow. Minako knew she dozed off every so often, each time a small cough waking her to prompt another drink to be eased into the parched mouth of her charge, whispering soft words of comfort and assurance in an attempt to keep her calm.

"It's okay, Mako. Shhhh... It's okay. Rest." 

* * *

Max walked smoothly to the palace, her dark hazel eyes sweeping over the area around her covertly. Renny was recovering from another training session with her link to the queen, leaving the older woman to venture to the meeting alone. Generally, she hated meeting with the advisers at the best of times, but now that it was clear how they thought of her rambunctious charge, she loathed them even more. Even the tightly sealed letter in her hand couldn't quell how much she wanted to pummel them to the ground.

Her shadows drew close as she marched through doors that guards opened for her, smiling seductively as she passed out of habit. The second an adviser was close enough as they walked by, Max shoved the letter into her hand. "A letter from Renait to her family. See it is sent. Anything for her?" She hissed covertly.

"Nothing for the Beacon." The word made Max twitch "I will take care of the letter."

As quickly as they had come close to each other, they kept on their paths, the madam closing in on the main chamber for the advisers.

"Did you hear about that one slave woman in Landenholt? Her master stopped a beating and everything to save her." A servant whispered hastily to another as they tended to their duties.

"I dinnit." She grunted back. "D'ye wanna share?"

A soft voice picked up from what was likely an enchanted stone, the audio of a spell-captured moment replaying at the command of the creator. A voice that the spy master knew very well.

"I was being robbed in an alley, and she armed herself to save my life! Serf's Law states that a slave may arm themselves if their master is in jeopardy. Either she is fulfilling her role and protected by that law, or she is not a slave and you need the get these blasted shackles _off of her!"_

Max halted, drawing closer.

"Well, mebbe there be hope fer slaves there after'll, huh?"

"Maybe." The first agreed.

"Minako... You little minx." Max breathed with a vague smile, returning to her route. "Changing the world, I see. Hmmm. Maybe there's hope for things." 

* * *

Minako was stiff and sore from two days of her vigil by Makoto's side. Two days of the woman being restrained, feverish, and whimpering. She and Ami had made certain to keep the bed and area as clean as possible, the healer in training not even fazed by anything anymore; the horror of the wounds had made everything else completely tame for both women.

"Mi...nak...o?" A hoarse voice ground out.

Ocean hues snapped up from her hands to see a stirring Makoto, the stronger woman moving weakly against the bindings. "Here, let me get you." She rushed, lunging forward to untie her.

The second one hand was freed, Makoto's limb flopped to the bed, her master almost finished with the other. As she was freed, Makoto lay on the bed, her healing back still facing the ceiling as Minako coaxed her into drinking more water.

"How long...?" Makoto inquired.

Minako worried her lip, fiddling with the cup. "You've been feverish four days now. The fever broke around half past the second bell this morning."

Verdant orbs met hers. "Four days? Jakli's spear..."

"Mako?" Minako's voice wavered, trying to carefully order her next words. "You also were hallucinating for the last two days. You called me Nephrite." She watched the woman stiffen, hearing her instantly hiss in pain. "Do... You want to tell me who he is?"

Makoto frowned, gripping the pillow below her cheek firmly. Could she trust this woman with her past? With what little of herself remained untainted by slavery? A loud voice bellowed that of course she could; Minako had taken a lash of the scourge to protect her. She had fought verbally to free her from the unjust punishment. The choice was simple, far more so than speaking the words she knew she had to.

"I guess... You have a right to know. I was a general for the Furaji king years ago. Nephrite, was a general for your King Andrew." She took a deep breath. "He's the man who made me a slave." 

* * *

Makoto grinning from atop her horse, watching her men proudly as they stood in flawless formation. This was a moment to cherish as they prepared to move out, her finest to stand and fight along side their neighboring ruler's forces. Drawing her sword, the Kishu woman hoisted it, pointing towards the forests. "Forward!" She bellowed, drums pattering out the command.

As she moved, the almost melodic sound of marching feet followed. Battle awaited her men, and she feared many would not return here to see their families again. It would be a shame to lose even a single soldier, but was was never a picky hunter; even she could fall to it's murderous appetite.

Another horse drew close, a rich voice speaking up. "Henso, all is well." Olik stated. "We will arrive in four days to Landenholt." 

* * *

"We arrived at the castle, and met with out fellow captains, and the general Nephrite." She explained, looking at the floor boards. "It took us three days to plan out how to fight the Boshni to the north. Nephrite and I worked together often, trying to formulate how our troops should be placed to best work together."

Minako listened quietly, her expression concerned. She didn't quite understand why her friend was being so indirect, but there had to be a reason for it. Well, one aside from the fact that she had been carrying around this secret for years. Minako herself knew of the war, but not that Makoto had been leading the forces from Furaji.

"That war hadn't been nearly as difficult as we had thought it would be. The Boshni hadn't even been giving us too much trouble, but in the end, they were dug in at the mountains to the southeast." 

* * *

Makoto stood next to Nephrite in his command tent, the duo pouring over maps with scowls on their features. Three days and they had made almost no progress; it was as if their foe was always just one step ahead of their plans, and that typically meant that there was a spy among them.

"If we try to take the left embankment-" Makoto started, but a firm shake of the male's head cut her off.

"We tried that already. They were waiting with trenches and pikes."

"Then a feint to the left, with a hit and run force from the south to stop their supply?"

"For all we know, they have suplies in that cave."

"Then we _STARVE_ THE KA'YUI OUT!" She bellowed in frustration. "Why in the name of Karuui are they so far ahead of us?! It's just two hundred men!"

Nephrite smirked at her shouts, his armored hand hiding the smile. "Now, now. Such profanity." He chuckled to her, earning a withering glare.

"I'm a soldier, not some court maid. I swear, as do my men, whenever I damn well please."

He raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "As you desire. But, I think I know how to win this, Henso Kino."

Her eyes turned to him as he tapped the map with his hand, looking over the markers and flags idly. "You and I march our troops to the north west, where the main Boshni troops are stationed."

Main troops? Why was this the first she heard of this? His voice was silky, too soft, as if he was trying to compel or hypnotize her. Something felt off about his tone.

"Once there, we meet with Karn Urr Coito alone."

She faced him fully, her emerald hues watching his hazel. This didn't sound good to her, it seemed too cunning to be a trap.

"We join with his forces, and we march to Landenholt, taking it by surprise."

Makoto's hand was on the hilt of her sword, backing away. "You... You're a turncoat..." She breathed. "You're the spy."

He stepped closer. "Now, I know this sounds terrible, but consider this; if you help the Boshni, you can also search for other Kishu villages and keep them safe. I would give you an army of your own just to protect your people." Another step closer as she tried to put another step of distance between them. "Wouldn't you want to protect them? To keep another massacre from happening?"

Her hand faltered at trying to draw her sword. Protect other villages? She would give her life for the chance to keep another Kishu child from suffering as she had. But could she sell her very soul to do so?

She clenched her jaw and drew her sword, making her choice. "Never. My men and I won't be going into your little ambush. We won't be part of your scheme." She growled at him.

A hard force hit the back of her head, Makoto dropping heavily to the dirt as darkness threatened to drag her under. Her armor felt heavy as her ears roared, everything spinning though her eyes were closed.

"-we do now?" A male she didn't know growled.

"I need to vanish. Tell Rachile exactly what I said. We still need her men there." Nephrite replied in a irritated tone.

"And what do we do with her?"

She twitched trying to move, but everything was still too foggy.

"Sell her to slaver traders. We have to remain sparse, and she would be far too loud to be hostage. We will need every copper we can get for now. Besides, I'd give her six months before that spirit of hers gets her killed. No loose ends, no blood on our hands."

Makoto groaned weakly, but a boot to her head sent her into the darkness she had been trying to avoid. 

* * *

"So, I woke up a slave. Bastard was right about my spirit. It almost got me killed a few times."

Minako was sitting in shock as tears she couldn't feel poured from her eyes. She hadn't known just how cruel fate had been to her brave friend, but now that she did it was so incredible that she remained so untamed and unbroken. "But... We must tell the King about this. He can free you, and then-"

Makoto shook her head. "He's out there. The second he finds out I am here, I know he will come to finish me off. And maybe even try to take Landenholt. I can't be discovered."

"But we have to tell the King of his betrayal! Everyone thinks he died in combat." The blonde implored.

"And it would raise suspicion that your king knows. Too many questions, to many ears that could be his."

"And are we to simply_ wait_ while he could still be out there, planning his assault on us?!"

"Your king knows of the unrest! Don't hasten his attack while you noisily prepare! He's a gifted strategist, and he will attack before you are fully ready." The slave snapped, wincing in pain. "Request _slow_ improvements. Ones that seem natural. Ones that will go unnoticed. Too much will raise questions. A bit here and there won't."

Minako was stunned into silence, her mind whirling far faster than she thought possible. She had to protect Makoto, especially while she was recovering. "So, Mako." She drew her chair even closer, taking gentle hold of her friend's hands. "What do we do now?"

Emerald orbs softened, but a fire sparked in them through the pain, a smirk on her lips. "Now, I get better and you start sending those messages to the king. We need to get started, and I need to get back on my feet."

However, the madam glared at her. "Now you listen here. You aren't doing anything until Ami clears you."

"But-!"

"Nuh-uh! No buts! So you best get cozy there, because Healer Minako will be taking care of you."

A look of panic spread on Makoto's features. "Oh no..."

A wide grin broke onto Minako's lips. "Oh yes. So, sit tight while I fix you some food!"

As her master bolted off, Makoto groaned softly. "Please Gods, kill me now..." She pleaded to no one.


	14. Burdens of Duty

A/N: To be honest, rather shocked that I am even updating at all right now. I literally have both of my amazing lovers sat on either side of me as I type this. One waving, one flashing and scowling as I add that. So, be thankful that you get an update this month at all. Not the longest, but next chapter is going to be really intense. Plot heavy stuff in here, read and enjoy.

Warning: Contains plot. Ohhhh. So scary. Beware. _Bewaaaaare._

With love,  
Korrupted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Still. As is obvious tradition. Because if I did, you all should be very, _VERY_ afraid. Forever. And ever. Because it would be me in charge of their fates. Don't let me have that power.

* * *

"Whereas some doubts have arisen whether children got by any Englishmen upon a Negro shall be slave or Free, Be it therefore enacted and declared by this present Grand assembly, that all children born in this country shall be held bond or free only according to the condition of the mother."

**-Virginia Slave code of 1662**

* * *

Minako watched as Ami gently pressed against Makoto's scarred over back, hearing only a few hisses of pain. Whatever the bluenette had been using as a salve for Makoto's wounds had been a miracle; the injuries looked months old instead of only three weeks. Though she was far more mobile, Ami had insisted that the slave was to remain bed-ridden for the vast majority of the day before. Which was of course the eternal ire of the brunette to obey. Haruka had scolded the former general twice for attempting to lift things today alone.

"Well, it's healing well." She turned to glower at the blonde. "Better than _yours_, in any case. Your scars will both be about the same."

Minako sheepishly shrugged, her own back sore but otherwise healed from that wondrous salve. So what if she had scars from the scourge; Makoto had endured far worse. She had picked up some of the slack in the kitchen by moving things, though it had tore open the healing wounds several times. While business as usual had resumed, even the patrons had felt the absence of the tall slave and her watchful eyes; and the worried tension that constantly flowed from Minako.

"Either way," Ami went on, "I want you to stay resting, but... To be honest... If you only keep to observing in the main brothel, I don't see why you can't do something. Trying to keep you in bed is much like trying to use paper to patch a hole in a barrel."

Makoto grinned cheekily from her pillow, clearly excited about being allowed to move about to tend to the downstairs. "I'll try to refrain from throwing idiots about, Ames. I promise."

A firm glare was leveled at her. "You better."

After the healer in training walked out of the room, Minako began to help her charge slowly to her feet, then tug a loose silk shirt on over her bandaged chest. With some difficulty, the two of them managed to get a pair of cotton breeches onto the Makoto, both of them looking at each other with grins. "So. This is it." Makoto stated excitedly. "Get to do something other than lay naked in bed."

Minako chuckled. "I don't know. I might miss the naked sleepy cuddles."

The sounds of laughter filled the room, dying down as they looked to the door, walking towards it and down the hall. Both women paused at the top, glancing at each other for a moment for assurance, descending together.

The main brothel went utterly silent as all eyes fell on the recovering slave, some smiling in relief, others shuffling about in shame, but Minako sighed loudly.

"She's fine. Relax, enjoy the women and drinks. No need to be on eggshells."

Slowly, hesitantly, the chatter started back up, eyes occasionally wandering over to glance at Makoto curiously. It was more than clear that her master was doting on her, which a few nobles took clear offense to. After another few minutes, one approached the table after the blonde had retrieved a cup of ale for her friend.

"Why are you spoiling your slave?"

Minako blinked at him, then laughed. "Because she's injured. I always help my injured friends, don't you?"

He stared at her aghast, the brothel going quiet. "But she's a _slave!_"

It seemed that his words ignited a fury among the occupants, mainly other patrons.

"Hey! That 'slave' helps the workers!"

"She helped my daughter with cooking stew. Watch your words."

"She protected Ami, and Minako, and I don't care what you think, but she's far more valuable than _you!_ You don't like her? Leave."

People jeered at the now angry noble, scolding him for his arrogance, telling him to get out before they threw him out themselves. It was quite clear that the man had never been treated so plainly, and the guards grinned broadly at the support their patrons had for the once spiteful staff member.

Minako was in awe of the unity her patrons were showing for her friend, yelling at the now retreating form of the noble. She rapped the wood table for silence, tears shining in her cerulean hues. "Now, now. Simmer down." She fought back the desire to cry. "Thank you all, truly. The next round is on me."

Loud cheers filled the brothel as Elizabeth began pouring glasses for the patrons, only to be silenced by another rapping on a table, Lady Michiru standing once the silence fell once more. Holding her glass cup aloft, the aqua haired noble looked at the blonde and her charge, Haruka smirking at her. "I propose a toast." Michiru stated clearly. "To Makoto; the courageous guardian of the Crystal Palace."

The room filled with echoing cheers, the sight moving both master and slave alike. And for the first time in years, Minako dared to dream that she was changing things for the better.

* * *

Max sighed as Renny wrote her letter calmly, the last traces of sweat from the day's training with the queen pat dry from the watchful madam's hand, the cloth in her hand only slightly bloody. Her apprentice was improving at channeling the power, but with the army advancing she didn't know if the young ginger had enough time. Though Max refused to believe that the obnoxious little minx that had wormed her way into the heart of the Circle would perish in the upcoming battle. Renny was too important to them all for her to imagine it.

"Here ye go, Max." The young girl said at last, handing over the letter shakily. "Tell th'Queen I be fair better at this now. An' let th'General know I'll be there t'morrow, aye?"

Max leaned in to place a chaste but gentle kiss on her charge's forehead. "Of course. You rest up now, and no working the bar tonight." She gently brushed a stray lock of red hair behind Renny's pale ear. "I worry about you pushing yourself too hard, Renny."

Renny waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Psh, pushin' me self? Aww, ye know I be fair tough, Max."

Those dark eyes were unamused as they met playful emerald. "You've been coughing blood for two days, and this is the first time you really haven't. As your mentor and guardian appointed by the Queen, I am telling you to stay resting."

"But_ Maaaax..._"

"Ranait Ó Conghalaigh, do not make me tell you again."

With a heavy side, the younger woman relented, accepting a kiss to her hair with only a mild sulk and light blush. "Thank you. I will give them your letter, and I expect to return to find you in bed."

Another huff from the ginger was her reply as she left the room, taking a moment to compose herself as she closed the door behind her. Ranait had to survive, she had to. The training, the now probable war, everything. Things were getting blurred between them, and Max honestly didn't know were her platonic love ended and curious desire began anymore. She knew for certain she loved her queen with all of her heart; but was her love for Ranait starting to turn into something that shouldn't be?

With a heavy sigh, Max stalked silently to her office to seal the letter before heading off to the castle. She had to think more about what she felt for the girl. Renny deserved nothing less.

* * *

"C'mon, into bed with you." Minako coaxed, helping Makoto into her sleeping breeches.

Makoto pouted as she obeyed, slipping a pillow under her stomach to help keep her back straight. "You know, you don't need to baby me."

A humored shrug from her master was given. "But I like it. You take care of me, so I take care of you. It's what friends do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut up and join me, Mistress Blondie."

Minako slipped out of her shirt and stalked gracefully to the wash room in naught but her loincloth to clean her face before the reflection glass, turning to take a look at the four raised scars that lay on her otherwise flawless skin. They barely hurt, and her back was still flawless compared to the heavily scarred surface of Makoto's, but it was a reminder of why she had to protect and free the enslaved general. No one knew who she was, nor the terrible burden of what she knew, but Minako would change all that. She would free her, and then help her find a way to track down that traitorous bastard once and for all; if for no other reason just to spite him for hurting her dear friend.

"Mina, get your ass in bed! I'm sleepy!" Makoto shouted, breaking through the though the thoughts of the madam.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She replied in a mock irritated voice.

A scoffing chuckle from the bed was heard. "I should hope not. I know I'm good looking, but damn!"

Minako blushed furiously, indignantly walking back out topless to glare at her snickering friend. "Makoto! I beg your pardon!"

Makoto laughed harder. "Oh, begging me now, are you? Well, well. What will the girls think?"

_"MAKOTO!"_ Her voice squeaked higher, her face even redder.

"And now you're screaming my name? Hmmm, this is a night to remember."

The heat from the blush was unbearable, but all Minako could do was stand there in open-mouthed shock at the very suggestively toned remarks. A sharp knock at the door drew the attention of the frazzled woman, dazed as she opened the door to be greeted by Rei.

"Mina? I have the house earnings of the night here for... you." Her words trailed off as she took in the topless state of her employer, the incredibly dark blush on the pale skin, and Rei couldn't stop the coy smirk from crossing her lips. "Oh. I apologize for interrupting. I'll put these in the safe for you. Carry on, pretend I was never here." She cast Minako a playful wink. "I hope you aren't_ too_ out of practice for her."

Mortified, Minako flailed, her voice a squeaking sound. "No! Nothing is happening and I am not doing things of that nature with anyone!"

Rei chuckled and nodded before continuing her retreat, Minako turning back into the room, stalking towards her friend in an embarrassed huff.

"Oh no, we've been caught." Makoto cackled from her position on the bed.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you like me. So, you too outta practice to join me?"

"Mako, _no._"

"Mako, _YES!_"

Rolling her blue eyes in exasperation, Minako finally slid into the bed with her charge, this time behind Makoto instead of in front of her. She could see the scars cris-crossing the lightly tanned skin, reaching out one hand to touch them. She felt Makoto stiffen marginally at the contact before relaxing, humming slightly as gentle fingers ghosted along the marks.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Makoto breathed, snuggling into the bed more.

Minako grinning to herself, wondering how many of these were from battles when she was a general. After ten minutes of tracing the scars, she could hear the soft snores that marked Makoto having fallen asleep, the blonde cuddling up to her happily. With luck, Makoto would be freed in a bit over four years. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Max sighed as she left the Queen's chamber, having fixed her clothing and hair flawlessly. It had been quite nice to spend time with her love, even nicer when they had decided to be intimate with each other, but now she had to return back to her brothel to keep gathering information for the queen. It was growing more and more difficult to get new intel from her clients, but Max was determined to keep going.

As she passed the advisers chamber, she opened the door to announce herself, but saw one of them instead watching a small envelope and letter burning in the fire place. And Max knew that handwriting all too well.

The door was slammed open as she raced forward with a screech of fury, her shadows reaching out to try to salvage the clearly destroyed parchment. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" She raged, finding guards hauling her away. "She _TRUSTS_ you!"

A set of calculating brown eyes watched her in irritation, the man scowling. "The Beacon doesn't need to contact her family. She has a duty to fulfill."

"Ranait! Her name is Ranait Ó Conghalaigh!" She was livid, shaking in hate, her shadows coiling around her like serpents ready to strike. "She's seventeen, was born in Southern Ireland, and is more than just a tool! Say it! _SAY HER NAME YOU BASTARDS!_"

Another scoffing scowl. "You've grown too attached. How disappointing." He sneered down at the Spy Master. "Perhaps it would do you both better if we removed the Beacon from your custody."

Something inside Max snapped, her shadows exploding outwards to knock everyone to the floor, pinning them down viciously. The aura around her was as cold as ice, the woman terrifying as she glared around the room. "Never, ever threaten my apprentice again. If you dare to come near her, I swear to you all that I will not kill you. I will end you. I will relish in your agony, and delight in refusing to give you death. Stay away from Ranait, and my brothel." Those cold, deadly eyes narrowed. "I will know if you disobey my warning."

Drawing her shadows back into her body, Max sank into them and vanished, stepping back out of them in Ranait's room.

The girl was sleeping soundly, her arms splayed out above her head, tiny snores escaping her parted lips, her hair scruffled from slumber as Max watched silently, taking in the sight of the typically rowdy girl being so calm and serene. The woman sat in a chair beside the bed, watching her charge intently. She didn't put it past the advisers to try to come for Renny and take her away, she she would be damned if they were to even touch her. She had raised her, scolded her, watched her grow and learn. She was so very dear to not just the brothel staff, but herself. They couldn't take her anchor to the rest of the world away; how could Max try to function without Renny to connect her to everything else?

She refused to even consider moving from her post, not wanting to even fall asleep out of worry that Renny might vanish. As the night wore on, Max tirelessly continued her vigil, her shadows comfortingly surrounding the ginger for protection.

* * *

Makoto moved easier as the days went on, her scars loosening slowly but surely, even going so far as helping Arianna in the kitchen again. It was glorious to be mobile and helpful without being dependent on Minako. With the second bell past midday tolling, there was much to do, and as if on cue, her master strode in, Makoto seamlessly lifting a small loaf of bread she had made just for the blonde.

"Called to the castle to be told I _HAVE_ to attend- Oh. thanks, Mako." The loaf was happily taken, and a cup lifted next with water.

"Twolwd I whad to- Hanks." The cup went next as Makoto resumed chopping.

After a sip to clear her mouth, the blonde continued her verbal rampage, waving around the bread almost violently. "I have to attend the masquerade ball to collect as much information from the guests as possible. A _ball!_ I have to dress all noble, and costumed, and _dance!_" She flopped into a chair dramatically. "I can't dance! This will be a disaster. I told them to use Ami instead, but they insisted that I come as I am a wealthy member of Landenholt. _HOW AM I GOING TO LEARN TO DANCE IN A MONTH AND A HALF?!_"

Makoto set down her knife and bread, wiping her hands on cloth before moving to stand behind her intensely aggravated friend. Without a word, she removed the water and bread from her grasp, then placed her hands on Minako's shoulders, massaging the tension away expertly. "Calm down, you idiot. It's fine."

There was a low hum from Minako as she relaxed, Makoto's hands easing her further. "The clothing is simple. It's a masquerade, so all you need is clothing and the right mask. Petz can do that."

When she only heard a mildly grumpy grunt of agreement, she went on. "After that, you need an instructor. And I know how to dance. I'll teach you."

Minako turned to glance back at her charge. "You know how to dance?"

A daring grin was the answer. "In my previous position in the world, learning to dance among nobles was as essential as learning swordplay."

Minako considered the proposal for a moment before replying. "As long as you are my partner for the ball, then I would love for you to teach me. It would be silly to have someone I don't trust completely as an escort to such an event." A small, but shy smile appeared on her lips. "And I do trust you completely, Mako. So, what do you say?"

"I say we start tomorrow, Master Two Left Feet."

"HEY! That's mean! True, but mean."


	15. Dance of Hearts

**A/N:** Well, this chapter came together far faster than I had anticipated. Sadly, my partners are back in England, and I miss them terribly. However, life doesn't stop for me, and since they love this fic, I will try to make it a priority until we can be together again.

**Warning:** Plot! And... plot? OH! And dancing! Fear the dancing.. _FEAR IT!_

With love,  
Korrupted.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Sailor Moon, or the characters. Because you really don't want me to anyways.

* * *

"Any person or persons who attempt to teach any free person of color, or slave, to spell, read, or write, shall, upon conviction thereof by indictment, be fined in a sum not less than two hundred and fifty dollars, nor more than five hundred dollars."  
-**Alabama, 1833, section 31  
**

* * *

"Now, put one hand on my shoulder. Mina, I said shoulder, not put me into a choke hold."

"_Eeeep!_ Sorry!"

Makoto chuckled as she corrected Minako's wayward hand, taking the other gently. With a smirk, she placed her hand on the smaller woman's hip to pull her closer against her. "Now, just remember that I lead. Okay?"

The uncertainty of the nod was hysterical at best, and so Makoto took a very deliberate step with her left foot back. While Minako over judged her own and knocked them both to the floor, flopping on top of the winded warrior. The tangled limbs flailed and wriggled as they tried to desperately free themselves, Makoto laughing loudly as they constantly boshed foreheads.

"Mina! One would think my collar is attached to you or something!"

Minako squeaked in embarrasment as they pulled free at long last, watching the taller woman still positively howling with mirth on her bedroom floor. The light from the candles warmed the golden shakles that still encased tan wrists and throat, the once general trying all she could to control her giggles.

"Honestly, M-mina... You re-eally are terrible!"

Ocean hues narrowed in an impossibly red face. "No need to be so cruel about it."

After Makoto stopped her gwauffing and wiped the tears from her eyes, the duo returned to a nearly systematic cycle of trying and failing to get further than five steps into the lesson.

"That's it!" Minako finally huffed out angrily. "No more today, Mako. I'm tired of screwing up."

Almost reluctantly Makoto stepped back and watched her friend leave, a smirk on her face. "Hey, Mina!" She called.

"Hmm?"

Minako turned just in time to see the smirk ease into a kind smile. "For what it's worth, you improved a little."

The gentle assurance calmed the irritated blonde just enough to cause a grin to tug at her lips. "Yeah, well. Thanks."

* * *

The next four days went in much the same way, both women learning to laugh off the countless blunders just a few more times with each lesson. By the time the fifth lesson rolled around, Makoto had thought up something that could help her master learn easier.

"Minako, show me how you use your whip."

Completely unsure of what her friend was planning, Minako unfastened her weapon from her hip and cracked it once with ease.

"Good. Now, I want you to spin around while building to lash it out directly in front of you."

Again, Minako did as requested, fluidly moving as the whip seemed to caress the air scant inches away from her body before flashing out in front of her. Her curious gaze leveled at the now beaming Makoto, still baffled by the sudden attack requests; however, Makoto spoke before she could question it.

"You use your whip like it's an extension of your body, as you should. You move in time with your strikes to evade the enemy and strike again. Dancing is just that; both partners are extensions of each other, moving in time to not collide."

Ocean hues blinked at the nearly audaciously simplistic approach her instructor was using. "But... That doesn't sound that difficult."

Makoto's laughter filled the room, Minako feeling the sound wrap around her like a warm blanket. She had learned to cherish and enjoy that sound. "That's because it isn't. Yeah, some steps are rough, but if you can fight, you can dance." She opening her strong arms and motioned for her master to come closer. "C'mon, I know you can do this."

Minako felt so assured by her words that without a moment's hesitation, she walked over to get into position with her charge. The warm golden wrist shackles barely touching her body felt less like chains in her mind and more like armor; both she and Makoto knew they protected the slave from many things. Their eyes met, and for the first time Minako could see the barest flecks of hazel in those watchful emerald orbs, the odd strength that her most eased gaze filling Minako's being.

It calmed her so much that when Makoto started moving, she followed suit shakily, but still fluidly. Minako felt safe in her hold, not even thinking about much other than the barest motions that her dancing partner made to pull her in the right direction. A soft smile tugged at her lips, moving just a bit closer to her friend, Makoto seamlessly adjusting her hold to accommodate her new position.

"Huh?" Minako mumbled when she didn't quite catch what Makoto said.

"I said that was fantastic. Did you want to try it with music now?"

"Music?"

Makoto beamed brightly. "I mean, I know we don't have any musicians on hand, but Rei lent me one of her weird stone things. It has some decent music that is common at balls."

It clicked in Minako's head. "Ohh, you mean a sound stone." She thought a moment longer. "Alright. Let's have a go."

Makoto walked over to a smooth, black stone, poking it uncertainly. "Now, how in the hell did she get it to work?"

The young madam giggled and stalked up to her friend, holding a hand between them. "May I?"

With a huff, Makoto handed over the device, her emerald hues carefully watching Minako's actions as she began trying to activate the sound stone next.

"That's funny... It should be working..." She mumbled.

Makoto found her gaze pulled to the golden hair as the dulled sunlight passed through the drape to illuminate it. In a slight trance, she watched how her friend's body moved, her slender yet slightly calloused fingers trace the stone, how her athletic frame was showcased by the clothing; form fitting yet practical. Makoto couldn't help but feel her heart thud in her chest as Minako chewed the inside of her lower lip in concentration, almost hypnotized by her. She had never really looked at her master in this lighting, the amber glow making her seem almost otherworldly.

However the sound of music started up as Minako beamed brightly and looked at the taller woman, Makoto blushing at being caught starting. "_Ha!_ Got it."

"I uhh..." It took far longer than usual for her brain to work properly, the tune of the music the thing it latched onto first. "A Raji waltz. It's my favorite dance music. Great job, Mistress Blondie." She teased, ruffling the long hair playfully.

Minako batted away the hand, glaring at her charge in mild irritation as she fixed her hair, Makoto laughing. "Still a strawberry pastry."

Still grinning, the slave offered her hand to the shorter woman, holding her close as they danced. Truly, Minako was improving. And now it was far easier with her thinking more of fighting than dancing. However the scent of jasmine and leather from the bath oils and corset invaded Makoto's senses, losing herself in the warmth of her friend. She never really thought about how soft Minako's skin was, or how her curves were pressed against her body from their position.

"Mina?"

Rei's voice broke through her revere, both of them looking at the woman in the doorway.

"Hotaru and Diana would like some money to go to the baker's shop for sweets. Would you like to accompany them with me?"

Minako nodded and grinning childishly. "Go out for sweets?! Of course!" She looked back to her companion and bounced giddily. "Ohhhh, I'll be back for more lessons tomorrow! Bye, Mako!"

As Minako giggled and dashed away to get both the coin and her cloak, Makoto called out to her, cupping her mouth with one hand to help broadcast her words. "Just don't get mugged again, you idiot!"

When no answer was shouted back, she slowly lowered her hand as the music played from the stone. Her mind was still cloudy from everything, confused by the new input about her master. With a heavy sigh, Makoto placed her hands on a table behind her, resting her weight on them as she stood in deep thought.

What in the hell was going on with her?

* * *

Minako span around in circles in the middle of the room, laughing happily as Makoto watched, chuckling at her antics. They had been at it for another two weeks, and they could both see the vast improvements in her dancing. It was incredible to think that only twenty days ago she was perpetually tripping over anything and everything, and now she was learning how to spin, dance with her back to Makoto, and soon to be learning lifts.

As she twirled closer to the slave in question, Makoto moved in behind her and seamlessly mirrored her actions with far more confidence, both laughing openly. The warming air of the room was a good contrast to the chill of the slowly waning winter outside, the music from the stone fast paced and almost chipper, the feeling infecting them both with carefree joy.

Minako turned and took Makoto's hand, the two of them instantly taking up actual dancing steps with goofy grins still plastered onto their lips. With the ease of practice, she let her instructor lead her in the dance, her feet light and only missing their mark vaguely as they moved quite gracefully around the room. Ocean orbs met deep verdant as they continued, Minako's heart hitching slightly when Makoto winked. Was that a blush she saw on those sun-kissed cheeks?

She didn't have much time to think about it as Makoto's hands moved to her hips, the former general hoisting her into the air as she squealed in gleeful surprise. _"Mako!"_

Her only reply was more laughter, but she was slowly returned to the floor, returning to their previous fluid motions. As the song slowed, so did their steps, Minako resting her head against her friend's collarbone lightly. She could hear Makoto's heart pounding, feel the warmth through the magenta linen tunic, smell the rose scent of the bath oils on her friend, and she couldn't help but feel completely safe.

And, for the most fleeting of moments, she didn't want that feeling to end. She didn't want Makoto to let her go.

Blinking several times, Mina furrowed her brow, her mind moving far faster than it had in years. She hadn't felt like this in ages, not since Sirrah, and Gareth. Not since she last had a budding crush on someo-.

Her face went bright red.

Oh no. _Oh no._ This couldn't be happening. Not for one of her dearest friends. Not for the one damn person in the brothel who was not legally permitted to love a free person. Falling for a client was preferable to torturing Makoto with what she couldn't have.

The very moment the song ended, Minako stepped back quickly. "That was... Really nice. I uhhh... have to... go. Yes, have to go. See you in the bar, Mako."

All but fleeing the room, Mina tried to calm her frazzled nerves. There was no way she was developing a crush on her friend. No, it had to be something else. Maybe the lift had made her a bit wobbly. Yes, that was it. The room had been warm and the lift had made her disoriented.

With that thought in mind, Minako calmed down and exhaled deeply. Everything was still normal. She didn't have a thing for Mako, and obviously Mako didn't have a thing for her.

* * *

Makoto watched Mina swiftly walk away, confused, and oddly sad. She had thought the blonde would enjoy being lifted, and at first it appeared she had been right. Everything about her master was slowly but surely growing more and more lovely; the way the light hit her, the way she moved, her smile, her laugh.

Just, all of her.

She didn't quite understand it, but she feared that it was that blasted thing called a 'crush' that she had heard of years ago from the older Kishu children. Being alone, self-reliant, and a warrior had shoved her need to form a bond of that kind with anyone far away. And yet, she had been finding her hands stroking Minako's silky skin as they lay in bed at night. Her gaze drawn to her lips more. Her heart pounding when they danced.

However, she had no experience in the matter, and so she found herself stalking quickly to Haruka's door, knocking on it firmly. Even if she had no idea about this sort of thing, she lived in a house full of women who were masters of the heart, and all that it entailed.

The door opened, the masculine woman tying the blue sash around the waist of her sandy tunic, a bit surprised at her visitor.

"Mako, what's up? Everything okay?" She questioned.

Makoto rubbed the back of her head nervously. This was going to be a terrifyingly awkward talk. "Ruka, can I talk to you about something?"

The tall guard moved to grant her entry, Makoto wasting no time in hurrying in, and shutting the door. It was a fairly modestly filled room. A few weapons hung on the walls, tapestries that depicted beautiful women, two large chests, a wardrobe, and a floor length mirror. If anyone could help her, it would be a fellow warrior.

"Ruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever... You know..._ felt_ anything for someone?"

Royal blue gaze locked with hers, a winning smile shot at her. "Yeah. A girl from my village named Natalia, and the Duchess Michiru. Why?"

Makoto felt her cheeks slowly turn red with a blush. "What was it like? When you started to feel for them, I mean."

A sandy eyebrow arched curiously. "Well, I started noticing things about them I hadn't before. How they moved, the way they looked in certain lights, or clothes." She chuckled. "My heart felt like it was racing at times. I would get caught up in staring at them, just let everything else fade away. And I just... Thought about them more and-"

Haruka stopped when she saw how dark her friend was blushing, half convinced that the gold collar was going to start glowing from how hot her face and neck must be. And then a giant, playful grin spread across her lips, walking to stand next to the slave, bumping her shoulder into Makoto's.

"Awww, Mako... Do you have a crush on someone?"

The sheer panic that flickered on her face was telling enough. "Whu-what?! Me, a crush? Pffft. No way, Haruka. You must be dreaming that up."

"C'mon, don't lie to me!"

"Look, I can't anyways because, _hello!_" She lifted her hands to bring the shackles into clear view, then pointed at her collar. "Slave. It's illegal for me to fall for a free person."

"Ohhhh, it's a free person, eh? Oh, now you _have_ to spill!" The escort goaded, leaning closer. "What's his name? Does he come here? Which one of us does he see?"

"_What?!_ No, _no!_ I don't have to tell you, Haruka! Drop it, okay? She's not a patr-"

"Ah-_haaa!_" The blonde was now standing in front of the door, beaming in victory. "You've got a crush on a woman! If it's not a patron, it's one of us." She tapped her chin in thought. "Sets?"

"No way!"

"Luna?"

"Not a chance."

"Hmmmm, Ami? She's cute, and I could totally see it."

Emerald hues rolled. "Not in this lifetime."

Haruka leaned against the door cockily, her best playboy smile on her lips. "Is it me? I knew you couldn't resist my charms, Mako."

"Pfft..." Makoto snorted, her expression both bemused and annoyed. "Oh baby, oh baby. You've caught me. How could I ever resist you acting like a complete gaitoh."

"A whoziwhat?"

"What you would call a 'cock-sucker'."

"Makoto," Haruka feigned sorrow. "You wound me!"

"Good, so just drop it." Makoto demanded firmly, pushing the taller guard aside to exit.

"Rei?" Haruka continued, ignoring her words. "Could totally see you getting into those dark and mysterious vibes!"

Makoto yanked open the door, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "No! Jakli's_ SPEAR_, woman! Now leave me be before I throw you over the balcony!"

As the infuriated Kishu stormed off, Haruka leaned out of her room, shouting after her. "Is it the Princess?"

Her only reply was a furious roar and a two-finger salute in her direction. Haruka was going to figure this out if it killed her. And knowing Makoto, it just might end up that way.

* * *

Three days more of dancing later, Minako sat in Rei's room, worrying a cup of tea as amethyst hues studied her.

"Mina, it's been ten minutes, and now I am getting worried. What did you want to speak to me about?"

The cup was set down carefully, and then the blonde flopped her head onto folded arms, mumbling in a high-pitched whine of a voice incoherently.

"Mina, I can't understand you like that. You'll have to stop giving imaginary blow-jobs and look at me when you speak."

Brooding cerulean eyes glowered at her, yet Minako still heeded her words. "It's been four days and I can't shake this weird feeling I have."

Rei leaned closer, worried. "Are you ill? Should I fetch Ami?"

Minako shook her head sternly. "No. No, no. Thank you. I just..." She lowered her chin to her folded arms. "I think I might be... I dunno."

The former priestess grinned impishly, taking a sip of tea. "Well, certainly not pregnant is my guess. That would require you sleeping with somebody other than Makoto."

Minako's face burned scarlet as she sat bolt upright. "Sleeping with Mako?! I'm not! I mean, yeah I sleep in bed with her," her voice crept higher and higher in pitch by the second. "but not like that! And even if I was, it's not you're business! And-"

Rei held up a hand to silence her rambling. "Mina, Mina stop for one moment." Her gaze was firm, but imploring. "Do you... Have _feelings_ for Makoto?"

_"WHAT?!"_ The madam all but screeched. Rei was certain that any dogs in the nearby houses had just gone deaf. "I don't- I just! She's just!"

"Answer my question, Minako."

Slender shoulders sagged in defeat. "I... I think so, yeah."

"Have you told her?"

Again, the blonde was upright in a flash. "No! She doesn't like me, and she could be hurt if she was with me!" Minako deflated slowly, looking into her abandoned cup of tea forlornly. "Besides... I'm a madam. A former prostitute. She could do way better. _Ow!_"

Rei hadn't been able to reign in her temper to keep from slapping her friend on the back of her head. "Stop that. You have a past. We all do, even her." She sat back down. "Where's the cool, confident Minako I know?"

Minako rubbed the back of her head gingerly. "Back where ever you just slapped her to. That hurt..."

"Tough. So, are you going to just do nothing?"

Minako pouted, sinking lower into her seat. "No..."

Her friend smiled widely. "Good. So, what's your plan?"

A smirk crossed the blonde's lips. "Well, I guess I'll just have to use my charms to see if she likes me back. I _am_, after all, a master of love. I might as well be a goddess of love!"

"Ooooor, you_ could_ just ask her."

Minako dramatically raised her hand. "Silence! The Goddess of Love has just thought up a plan! I must go!"

Swiftly, Minako stood and hurried to the door, Rei giggling as she followed. "Wait for me. I'm not missing this."

When Minako was swept up into the mindset of 'The Goddess of Love', it was like watching a whirlwind of poor choices and even worse results. And Rei refused to miss watching this disaster of a spectacle that was soon to unfold.


	16. Master of Disaster

A/N: I'm not doing the laws anymore. I'm too bogged down with work, and thankfully it doesn't detract from the story. I am, however, going back to England on April 3rd to see my partners again for a month! WOOOOT! Love all y'all for reading this fic.

Warning: ...Y'all know what's up. Nothing horrible in this chapter. Aside from AGGRESSIVE NOTE PASSING. And stuff.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon. 

* * *

Rei could count on one hand the chance of success Minako's plan had, and still have all five fingers left over. She _could_ foresee, however, Minako failing horrifically due to her own ability to generate bad luck.

"Okay, I have everything ready." Minako stated, looking over the bar, Elizabeth rolling her eyes. "Sound stone, and prompt sheets." She looked through small scraps of paper she had jotted down conversation ideas onto. "Now, all we need is for Makoto to come down early enough that we aren't open."

"I have that." Rei offered, trying to hide her skeptical smile. "Give me five minutes, and she'll be here."

She turned and gracefully walked off, going up the stairs to Makoto's room to knock at the door.

"Come in!" She heard the slave call out.

Rei opened the door and stepped in as Makoto finished lacing up her boots.

"Rei, nice to see you here. What's up?"

The former miko shrugged absently. "Minako is thinking up some sort of idiotic idea. Not sure what, but you should probably go and watch her."

"Jakli's spear. Not again." Makoto sighed and briskly walked out, huffing slightly. "She needs constant supervision, I swear!"

Rei followed at a sedated pace, listening to the mutters and curses that the taller woman slung under her breath. This was going to be good.

Makoto swiftly marched towards the unsuspecting blonde just as she moved to sit on the bar, arms folded under her bust. "Mina, what in the name of the _GODS_ are you doing?"

Minako was so shocked by the sudden voice of Makoto that she squeaked and her momentum carried her too far. Her rear slid clear off the bar and with a thud, she hit the floor, Elizabeth roaring with laughter. In a flash, a now blushing Minako was back on her feet, looking flustered as she tried to collect herself. "Mako! Oh, ummm... What a pleasant surprise! _EEEEKKKK!"_

She tried to place her palm on the counter to take her weight, missing altogether and falling on her face as Elizabeth began to cry from how hard she was laughing. Again, Minako sprang back up and tried to play it off as if it never happened, leaning on the counter. "H-how are you doing?"

Makoto looked torn between worried, suspicious, and confused, taking a slow step closer. "I'm just fine. Your lip is bleeding though."

Minako wiped her hand across her mouth to see a small trail of crimson left on the pale skin, trying to salvage this entire situation. "That? Totally nothing."

"Uh-huh... Mina, are you feeling alright?"

"Yep! Totally fine!"

Makoto arched her eyebrow questioningly. "_Riiiight._ What are you plotting, Mina?"

"I'm not plotting!" She denied, her face burning at being caught.

"You're not, huh?"

Arianna poked her head out of the kitchen. "Mako? Great, I need your help in here!"

"Coming!" Makoto called back, stalking off to the cook.

Minako whined and pouted at her utter failure, Elizabeth struggling to control her breathing and tears as she used the bar for support as she howled and roared with laughter.

Well, _this_ was off to a great start. 

* * *

Haruka sat with her feet propped up on a chair beside her, arms crossed as she watched Makoto like a hawk. The auburn haired woman sat at her own table as well, scanning the room; which admittedly, Haruka was supposed to be doing as well. However she still had to unearth just who her friend had a crush on. And since Michi wasn't around to occupy her time, she had _plenty_ of time to get into trouble with.

Hotaru and Diana both rushed food back from the kitchen to patrons, both trying to make themselves as useful as possible the other workers. Luna and Setsuna kept a very firm eye on the two children, ready to throw out anyone who dare touch them.

Haruka snapped her fingers and motioned for Hotaru to come over when she had delivered a plate to a noble woman who sat with Ami, the girl grinning as she skipped over. "Give this to Mako." The guard handed over a slip of paper to her. "Don't read it, okay?"

"Okay!" Hotaru beamed to her, skipping over to the slave happily to hand her the notes. "Mako, this is for you."

Curiously, Makoto accepted the note with a nod of thanks, opening it as the girl skipped off to the kitchens once more to read the simple message.

_**'Is it Luna?'**_

Instantly she glared at the blonde, motioning over to Diana as she passed by. "Hey, kiddo. Could you get me paper, ink, and a quill?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure!"

Off the girl went to fetch the items, Makoto inwardly seething. Why couldn't Haruka just leave her the hell alone? It had been five days, for Hieldar's sake! The moment Diana returned, she knew exactly what to write, and within minutes sent her back over.

Haruka arched an eyebrow at the grinning child as the paper was handed over, curiously opening it.

_**'No. And if you don't stop, my boot will be up your ass.'**_

"Hotaru?" Haruka summoned once again, jotting down another note to send her off with.

_**'You sure it's not Rei? I really think you two would be great when you get like this.'**_

Makoto exhaled hard through her nose before motioning to Diana.

_**'I swear to the GODS, Ruka. I will hurt you.'**_

_**'So, is that a yes or no?'**_

Haruka suddenly felt a wad of paper hit her head and bounce off, glaring at a livid Makoto as she found the note turned projectile.

_**'NO.'**_

_**'What about Krista?'**_

Another wad pelted her face.

_**'NO.'**_

_**'Arianna? You two getting some kitchen magic on in there?'**_

Makoto stood up, clearly furious, and walked past Haruka, throwing her paper directly down the blonde's tunic, the guard scrambling to retrieve it.

_**'NOT A DAMN CHANCE. GOOD NIGHT YOU DAMN ASSHOLE.'**_

Haruka watched the woman storm off, pouting at still not having an answer to her mystery. This was getting harder than she thought to get the truth from her friend. 

* * *

Max watched as Ranait wiped away the blood from her mouth, the trembling in the young girl's hand unsettling at best. As much as she was improving at dealing with both the steadily increasing power that was pulsed through her and the aftermath, Max still hated watching her charge suffer so.

There was not a word from the advisers, which greatly disturbed her for many reasons, and as such Ranait had not been out of her sight in weeks. The brothel could sense the tension from her, but her concern was for the girl before her more than any profit she could gain. Nothing could change that she deeply cared for Ranait, nor that she loved her queen, but deep inside the two different loves she had for them needed to be closely examined.

"Max?" Ranait's voice was vaguely hoarse. "Shall we go downstairs? I want t'sing t'night."

Max smiled warmly, nodding. "Of course, Renny. But, first I want to ask something of you."

Obediently, Ranait sat on the bed, watching her guardian curiously.

"You know that you must remain a virgin for the Queen. However, I don't think that you being a virgin has a damn thing to do with being the Beacon. So, when you are twenty, I will..." Max took in a deep breath. "If you want, I will also see you through your virgin night. Do you... Would you want that?"

Ranait stood dumbly for several seconds, unsure of what to say to the offer. Max was offering everything her heart desired to her, and woodenly she nodded without thinking.

"It's settled then. I'll see you down stairs, Renny."

With a tender kiss to her forehead, Max left her to herself, Ranait scolding herself internally for agreeing. Yes, she would sleep with Max at twenty. But was it out of love, or pity that she would have her first time? Max had the Queen, she had the love of her life. There was nothing that she could possibly offer her, and the thought of them sleeping together meaning nothing was almost too painful to think about.

Max had taught her that she was worth far more than empty words; all of the women were, regardless of their chosen profession. Ranait didn't want to sleep with her if Max didn't love her back, she could let herself be hurt by that.

She wouldn't. 

* * *

"Good, good! You're really great at this, Mina." Makoto praised as they danced smoothly, grinning widely.

Minako was entirely too excited at the idea of them getting measured for the ball tomorrow, wishing that she could explain away the warm glow in her heart each time Makoto touched her. She was falling so hard for her friend, and she still had yet to woo her. Each attempt had been a more terrific disaster than the last, and now the ball was looming far too close to be trying to help Makoto fall in love with her.

A knock on the door halted the two of them, both turning to see Magistrate Gareth watching them with a bemused smirk. "Well, Madam Aino. I never thought I would ever see you dancing so well. One would think a nobleman had taught you, not a simple slave."

Minako felt Makoto stiffen her posture, moving subtly to stand between her old flame and her current. "What can I do to help you, Magistrate?" Her tone was vaguely sharp, her eyes hard.

"I have things to discuss with you." He stepped closer, waving absently at Makoto in a dismissive gesture. "Leave us, slave Makoto."

Makoto instantly bristled. "Anything you have to say to her, you sure as hell can say in front of me."

Grey blue eyes narrowed in seething fury. "Don't you _dare_ be insolent with me, slave."

Makoto stepped between them purposefully. "Or what? You'll have me whipped publicly for a crime I didn't commit?"

Gareth seemed to lose his temper at long last. "Why you insolent little cur!"

Minako could only move in slow motion as Gareth slapped Makoto, a deep rage bubbling up as she shoved him back and slapped him across his face in return. However, when the furious man raised his hand to her, Makoto twisted his arm viciously behind his back, shoving him over a table.

"Now you listen to me, you_ IDIOTIC_ man." Makoto snarled at him. "Hit me, beat me, use the scourge on me, that's fine. I've dealt with worse than you could _EVER_ do to me." She twisted his arm higher, listening to him grunt in pain. "But if you ever touch Minako, I swear to Jakli that you will _never_ know _anything_ like the pain I will show you."

When she released him, Gareth turned to see a trail of blood slide down Makoto s chin from a split lip as she watched him with pure hate in her eyes, his own teeth bared. "Minako! Your slave attacked me!" He shouted, holding his sore arm.

However, she merely glared at him. "After you struck her and attempted to strike me."

"She was _insolent!_"

"Makoto is concerned for my wellbeing. She has kept me safe, and I trust her. Anything needed to be said to me, _can_ be said in front of me."

Gareth growled low in his throat, but snapped out, "I wish to purchase your services, Madam Aino."

Minako watched as Makoto tensed up to lunge at her old client, holding up her hand to halt her attack. "I no longer take patrons, Magistrate. If you seek a companion, one of my girls should be happy to be of service."

He shook his head angrily. "No. I want _you._ One thousand gold kogis for one night, Madam Aino."

"I told you, I don't take patrons anymore."

He took a step closer, watching Makoto carefully. "Minako, just... One night. Please."

Again, the woman had to decline. "I'm sorry, but no amount of gold will change my mind. I will bed who I choose, and gold will no longer be the factor. Good day, Magistrate."

Gareth once again exploded in fury. "Do you think yourself better than the others, now that you're the madam? Is that it?! You're still no better than the other _whores_ here!"

Minako had to jump onto Makoto to keep her from strangling Gareth. "You _BASTARD!_ Whore or not, these women choose who they take! And you stay away from them all!"

With a final huff and growl, Gareth turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving Minako to calm the raging slave.

"Mako, _Mako!_ Calm down, _please!_ He's gone!" She urged, waiting for her friend to calm enough.

The moment she could, Makoto wiped her mouth. _"Bagiyah."_ She hurled at the door Gareth had left through.

"Here, come here and let me look at it." Her master urged gently.

Makoto obediently shuffled over, letting the vaguely calloused hands touch her face as she did all she could to suppress a blush. The expression she found on Minako's face was tender, compassionate, and those warm blue eyes searching for any other wounds.

"He shouldn't have said that." Makoto blurted out. "Not about the girls, and not about you."

Minako found a cloth and wet it, gently wiping away the blood. "He's a man. He doesn't understand. Men who don't live this life can't be expected to understand."

A sun-kissed hand took hold of the one holding the cloth, lowering it slowly. "That's no excuse. If he cares for you at all, then he should never have said such cruel things. Just because he doesn't understand, doesn't mean he can act like an animal."

Minako's thumb absently stroked Makoto's cheek as she took in her words, finally realizing what she was doing. Quickly, she removed the hand and blushed, murmuring an apology. "Sorry. Come, let's get going. We need to change before the brothel opens." 

* * *

Haruka was stubbornly angry. It had been nine days, and still Makoto refused to tell her anything about who she had a crush on. Clearly, it had to be herself, Rei, or Ami. There couldn't be any other woman for the slave to fall for. She walked towards Makoto's room with the intent of finding out just who she wanted, and then going from there to help if she could.

"You should see Ami about your lip, Mako." She heard Minako chide tenderly from around the corner, leaning cautiously to glance at the duo.

The blonde was looking up at Makoto as they stood in front of the slave's door, Makoto shrugging absently. "Ames will just clean it again. Nothing to do but wait."

Minako huffed slightly. "Still, please tend to it. I really can't believe he hit you."

"Next time he comes near you, I'm throwing him from the roof. I mean it, Mina. I... I don't want him sleeping with you. Not like that."

Haruka felt her jaw drop slightly, noting the slight jealous tone in her friend's voice. She hadn't seen this coming, but part of her felt like she should have.

"I won't sleep with him, Mako. He's not the man I once loved, in a way. And I'm not the girl who once loved him. He always seemed to put distance between us, and he's gone too far this time." A shy smile played on Minako's lips, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. "Besides, the next time I do bed someone, it will be the one I love. Not because I am paid to."

Haruka watched Makoto lean down and kiss Minako's golden hair softly, sending her smaller master off towards her own room. She didn't miss the longing in those verdant hues, nor the sadness at watching her go. As quietly as she could, the guard walked over to stand beside her friend, bumping elbows gently and nodding in the direction Minako had gone off in. "It's Mina, isn't it?"

For a moment, it looked like Makoto would deny it, but in the end she simply ran her hand through her auburn hair and nodded. "But... It doesn't matter. I'm a slave, she's a very important woman." Watery emerald eyes met kind royal blue. "What could I possibly offer her that a free person can't?"

Silently, Haruka watched Makoto go into her room, looking between the door and where Minako had gone. If this was true, then Makoto couldn't hope to try to have Minako fall for her through her own actions; it would risk the slave's life. Her only hope would be for Minako to fall for her on her own. And Makoto had a very butch, blonde guardian angel to help with that.

She just didn't know it yet. 

* * *

Gareth threw books at the wall in his fury, each thud another bolt of rage through him. Damn that slave! Damn her and her insolence! Damn her and her spirit! He was furious at the unruly woman for challenging him. For forgetting her place. It was her fault, all of it was.

He sat hard in his chair, his face in his hands. No, it was _his_ fault. He could curse Makoto all he wanted, but he had raised his hand to Minako. He had struck the slave. He had been the force of slavery that Minako loathed. Makoto was guilty of nothing more than protecting the woman he loved from him.

Gareth cried softly into his hands, hating himself more and more. He had been the cruel patron. He had been the violent slave supporter. And Minako deserved far better than that.

She deserved far better than him.


	17. Fairly Awful Fairy Godmother

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I have had no time and less motivation to write as work slowly but surely devours my soul. It's becoming more and more difficult to break out of writer's block, and this chapter took far longer than I had wanted to write. I also was in England all of last month, and was content to pay more attention to my partners than to this. I'm sure you understand.

_**Warning:**_ Contains plot. And a bit of fighting. Really tame, but things will be getting more out of hand in the coming chapters.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Minako hummed as she stroked Makoto's back, the sound of her companion's even breathing relaxing her more than anything else. She secretly enjoyed the feeling of their nearly bare bodies touching, relishing in the contact. She knew she should get up to start the day, but she just wanted to stay with her friend instead. Besides, the moment she got out of the bed, Makoto would wake up too.

After a moment or two longer of internal debate, Minako placed the lightest of kisses on Makoto's shoulder blade, waited a moment more, then slowly slide out of bed.

If only Makoto cared for her in the same way.

* * *

Makoto didn't realize that she hadn't woken with Minako until the bed was far too cold where the smaller blonde would be. It was unnerving, and she was bolt upright in mere seconds, looking around the room cautiously. "Mina?" She inquired softly.

There was no answer, and it bothered her more that she hadn't been awake when her friend had left. She dressed herself in a hurry, moving to see a tiny bit of parchment on the floor nearby the door. Curiously, she picked it up and read it the moment she saw her name scrawled across the top.

_'Makoto,_

_I know today will be busy with the ball tomorrow, but please meet me in the garden at the seventh bell tonight._

_-Mina'_

Makoto felt her heart skip and her stomach drop. Was this Mina telling her that she liked her too? Or that Makoto's attentions were unwanted and must stop? She didn't know, but it was with a very uneasy stomach did she leave the room. It lurched as her mind ran around and around with the contents of the message, like a dog relentlessly gnawing at a bone.

Did Minako hate her? Like her? Was it entirely unrelated?

On and on she worried, vaguely aware of the fact she was sweating with nerves. She was distracted as she entered the kitchen, walking directly into Ami in the process. "_Whoa!_ Sorry, Ames."

"Oh, Mako! Is something wrong? You seem... Distracted." Ami inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"What? Nah, I'm good." She waved off dismissively.

Arianna nodded back to the door behind the tall slave. "Well, distracted or no, you're due at the seamstress in less than ten minutes for final adjustments. It's nearly the second bell."

Verdant hues went wide. _"SHIT!"_ She yelped before dashing back out again.

Today was really not her day.

* * *

Minako stood very still as Petz tugged at the dress almost sternly, trying to ensure that it fit her perfectly. It was a very lovely shade of orange, mixing silks with small patches of leather to accentuate her bust and curves. There were leggings underneath the skirt for the measuring, and the mask was an elegant, lace version of a courtier's with jewels sewn on.

Makoto, however, looked positively radiant to her. Dark green tunic with a sort of gossamer demi-skirt that remained open in the front like a coat, pink roses embrodered into the collar, soft white undershirt, golden trim along the seams, soft leather boots, and a leather belt about her waist. Her mask was ornately styled as a tiger, fierce and covering the corners of her mouth with the teeth protruding from the upper jaw.

Emerald orbs met ocean, and Makoto made a playful snarl, her hand slowly becoming a claw. "Grrrr." She growled in a mock seductive tone.

Mina couldn't help but laugh, holding as still as possible while Petz stitched up a wayward seam. It was comical to see her stubborn friend being so outwardly goofy, but also refreshing. She just hoped tonight would go well between the two of them.

* * *

Makoto nervously touched the green cotton tunic, the silken pink hems a cool caress against her arms. It was almost the seventh bell, and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. What would Minako say to her? Was it good? Bad? No, she shouldn't worry. She couldn't worry.

With a slightly faltering footsteps she strode from her room to the stairs, marching down them to look around the full bar. Several patrons greeted her warmly as she absently responded, noticing Minako wasn't there. Makoto took a deep breath as she marched to the kitchen, and out to the garden.

Minako stood among the early blossoms, fidgeting nervously. She knew Rei was watching her from a safe distance just in case something terrible was said, and she was very grateful for that fact. The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention, Minako seeing a very nervous Makoto moving towards her.

"Hey, Mako." She beamed, her hands trembling as she clutched the parchment.

"Hey, Mina. How are you doing?"

Minako could feel her heart thundering in her chest. "I'm... I'm good!" Her pitch had gone far too high. '_Shit! Cover, I need a cover!' _She quickly thought of something to say. "I'm good, just nervous about the ball tomorrow is all."

Makoto moved to stand next to her. "Yeah. Me too. I'm just glad that I can wear a mask." She beamed at her, Minako feeling a blush growing hotter. "Can't have anyone remember me and warn Nephrite."

Minako worried the parchment more. "Yeah. That could be bad."

* * *

Haruka wormed in next to Rei, ignoring the glare she received.

"Great vantage, now I can keep tabs on them." She smirked.

"What are you doing here? Minako wanted privacy." Rei hissed.

"And you're here because?"

"Minako requested me. She was nervous, and wanted me nearby."

Haruka grinned widely. "Fantastic! That means it might work!"

Violet hues narrowed dangerously. "What might work? What did you do?"

Haruka stiffened, then apologetically grinned. "W-well... I sent letters. To Minako and Makoto. From each other."

Rei felt her temper flare. "You... Sent a letter to Minako... From _Makoto?!_" She seethed in a whisper. Haruka had just set her friend up for failure! Makoto hadn't meant to ask her there!

Haruka held up her hands defensively. "Look, I swear I only did it to get Makoto to confess to Mina!"

"Confess what?" Rei prodded firmly.

"Why are we whispering?" A cheerful voice joined in.

Both Rei and Haruka jumped at Serenity speaking, neither having noticed her approach. "Heildar's wisdom!" Haruka barely kept her voice soft, yanking the prostitue into the cover of the shrubs as well.

Serenity peeked through the branches. "Why are we spying on Mina and Makoto?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Because Haruka did terrible, terrible things that she will explain."

Midnight orbs glowered. "Makoto likes Mina. She has to admit."

Rei blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Awww, so you set them up on a date?" Serenity mewled happily.

Rei gripped Haruka's shoulders. _"Why didn't you tell me?!"_ She was hissing as quietly as possible.

"Why did I need to?"

"Because Minako has feelings for Makoto, you fool!"

Serenity giggled impishly. "Oh, now we _have_ to see this!"

* * *

"So..." Makoto stated awkwardly to break the incredibly long silence that had stretched between them.

"Um, yeah. So." Minako forced out.

Makoto was so nervous, and still she had yet to find out why Minako had called her here for. She couldn't stand the suspense. "You, uhh... Wanted me here for something?"

Minako blinked. "What? _You_ asked _me_ here."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "No, I didn't."

Minako looked utterly confused. "Yes, you did." She held out the very crumpled parchment. "You even wrote me."

Makoto took the note and held up her own, then glared. "I should have... I can't believe it. _Haruka!_" She shouted in rage.

* * *

_"Shit!"_ Haruka swore, ducking down. "Abort mission!" She told the other two. "Abort, _abort!_"

Quickly they all hurried back inside, and away from the furious Kishu.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her." Makoto seethed. "I'm going to reach up, and kill her."

Minako was so morbidly embarrassed. She was so sure that Makoto had wanted to talk to her, maybe even admit feelings. Instead, they had been tricked by Haruka.

"I should go." She said flatly, quickly hurrying towards the brothel.

"Mina." Makoto called after her. "Mina, wait!"

Minako refused to heed her shouts, rushing up to her room and throwing herself onto the bed. Hiding her face in the pillow, she remained there, trying to calm herself down from the brink of tears.

Makoto worked quietly that night, Haruka wisely keeping her distance. She was so infuriated that she would dare do this to Minako. Even she knew not to get her hopes up. She was just a slave, and Minako was far out of her league.

* * *

Minako fixed her gown as Makoto adjusted her mask, both women nervous beyond belief at the ball they would be attending very shortly.

"So, you ready?" She inquired, watching Makoto grin shyly.

"Yeah. You sure you can walk in those heels to the castle?"

Minako laughed loudly. "Walk? Mako, we're taking a carriage."

She watched as her charge rubbed the back of her head, noting how the collar and shackles just barely peeked out from her clothes. It was very strange seeing Makoto look so elegant, but at the same time it was so fitting. Minako couldn't wait for the entire ordeal to be over, but it was her duty to gather any information she could.

They finally made their way to the carriage, and then to the palace. Makoto gracefully offered her hand to her master, Minako giggling as she was helped down from the vehicle. It wad so very surreal to Makoto that she was returning to the castle willingly, and walking alongside nobility. Surreal and so very nerve-wracking.

Minako could hear some of the nobles making hushed comments about a slave being an escort, and shifted closer to Makoto. "Relax." She whispered to the taller woman. "You belong here more than they do. Plus I would be scared without you here."

She felt a hand gently take hold of hers, and lightly squeeze before being pressed to Makoto's lips, Minako blushing and shyly smiling at Makoto. "I'm here to serve, O great master Minako."

Minako couldn't help but giggle as butterflies churned in her chest. At least she had her dear friend here to calm her nerves.

* * *

"Haruuuka~!" Diana chimed out, skipping over happily. "Wanna play?"

Haruka looked up to see both Hotaru and Diana grinning at her hopefully. As much as she wanted to remain hidden in the corner, the two of them would be a great chance to just relax after the chewing out that Rei had given her.

She didn't know that things would go so poorly; Minako had refused to talk to anyone, and Makoto looked furious. As the two children tugged her outside, Haruka couldn't help but be nervous about how they were fairing at the masquerade. Were they okay? Was Mako still angry with her? Was Minako upset with Makoto?

"Haruka, catch us if you can!" Hotaru giggled out.

As much as she wanted to focus on everything that could be going wrong right now, Haruka was incredibly glad for the distraction the girls were providing. And with a smirk, she began to hurry after them, hearing them laugh and shriek in glee.

* * *

Minako had never felt so out of place in her life, but she was eternally grateful to have Makoto nearby, even more so that she had danced with her several times. Even her presence was soothing as she chatted with the other powerful and wealthy members of the kingdom. The men were quite willing to chat when they say that Makoto was a slave, a few even watching her as they spoke to the madam, clearly thinking many less than savory things.

A few times, Makoto turned to engage servants that mingled through the crowd, pleased to see that she too was gathering information. While everyone knew that servants were there, it was clear they went unnoticed, gathering many a secret in their day to day duties. A dark-skinned guardswoman with blue eyes even came forward to speak to her, giving her a nod of respect as she walked back into the crowd. _'Another soldier she must have trained.'_ Minako mused, focusing back on the count before her.

"Madam Aino, why have you brought your female slave as an escort?" He finally questioned. "I am beyond certain you could have found a man to accompany you this night."

Minako sighed and put on a worn smile. "Because she is also my body guard, Count Rogen." She lied, mentally leaving out the 'o' in his title.

He stroked the greying beard that shown below his ornate bull mask. "I see. That certainly makes more sense." His green eyes flicked over to the woman in question. "Well, she is easy on the eyes, I suppose. At least you didn't bring an ugly slave to the ball."

Minako was fighting the powerful urge to punch him in the mouth, instead smiling as she took a very small, slow sip from her wine. If not for the fact she could listen into another two nobles from here, she would have excused herself. Instead she found herself mentally shrieking as he began to tell her all the good she was doing by finally owning a slave.

She hoped Makoto was doing better than she was.

* * *

Makoto wanted to slam her head into the stone walls. The men seemed to flock to her with unnatural ease, almost all of them asking if her master allowed her to 'entertain fellow noblemen'. A few bragged about themselves in what seemed to be an effort to sway her to favor them. It was all she could do to simply decline or excuse herself, but in the end she had gleaned information about several marauding groups attacking the borders under a Boshni flag. In a bid to find a moments peace, Makoto had taken to a wall, watching the crowd in disinterest.

"Why is a lovely woman such as yourself here and not dancing?" A male voice inquired.

Makoto turned to face the source, quickly bowing in respect to Prince Endymion. "Forgive me, Your Highness. But I am not of worthiness to dance with nobles." She stated before standing once more, allowing him to see the golden collar. "In fact, I beg your forgiveness at misleading you. You should not be in my company."

Instead he furrowed his brow, stepping closer. "Your voice... It seems familiar. You are from Furaji, yes?"

Makoto felt her blood run cold, but nodded. "I was enslaved in the far areas of the Furaji kingdom, yes." The prince had only seen her a handful of times, how could his memory be so keen?

He tilted his head. "May I be so bold as to ask you to lift your mask?"

Makoto was torn at the complete respect the prince had for an admitted slave, and the need to keep her identity hidden. "If I must, I ask you to allow me to do so in private, Your Highness."

Endymion's blue eyes searched the features hidden by the tiger's mask, lingering on her emerald eyes and auburn hair. "I... Do insist."

Makoto had to admit that Serenity did have an utter gentleman as her prominent client, following him out to the hall.

"Yes, Master Bryce. I understand, but I have come with my master." A firm male voice stated, catching Makoto's complete attention. She knew that voice, or at least she vaguely recalled it.

"And Count Rogen certainly has a devoted slave, then." What could only be this Bryce character replied.

Makoto frowned, listening to the other slave speak.

"He does, and I must be meeting him shortly."

_"And what do we do with her?"_

Makoto felt the color drain from her covered face as the voice finally clicked, leaning around the corner to watch the 'slave'. "Your Highness, send for either Savannah of the Blinded Guard, or Olik Koalst."

"Why do I...?"

_"Just do it!"_ She snapped at prince quietly, before adding on, "Your Highness."

Confused, but heading the instruction, Endymion beckoned a servant and sent him hurrying off. Makoto watched her target intently, her stomach burning with rage, and her hand aching to smash the spy's face in. Never had she wanted to spread someone's brains across the floor with quite such intensity before, but he was one of the people responsible for her enslavement. Makoto was hungry for revenge.

Savannah marched gracefully, yet purposefully towards them from down a set of stairs, nodding to the prince before spotting Makoto. "Your Highness. Mako, you had me summoned?"

"Yes. You see that man over there, Savannah? Next to that gaudy, fat noble?" The dark skinned woman nodded. "He claims to be the slave to Count Rogen. He isn't."

Savannah leaned closer, her eyes narrowed at the rather sturdy looking slave. "And who do we suspect he is?"

"One of _his_ men. I remember his voice from the tent before I was a slave."

The prince had finally had enough. "Just _what_ is going on here?" Endymion demanded, watching one of the guards trusted to keep the oracles safe heed the order of a slave without hesitation. He found himself ignored.

"And what are we going to do about him?"

Makoto grit her teeth. "_I_ am going to watch him, while _you_ send word to Olik to have the guards watch the doors. Find this Count Rogen and ask him about his slave, just in case. If I am right, we strike. And the prince will either go with you, or stay put."

Endymion openly seethed. "Am I suddenly a maid for you to shuttle about?"

Makoto stood to her full height and looked up at him. "Yes, Your Highness. Because if he is here, you and your parents are in danger. Now either help Savannah, or tell Minako Aino that I might need her to fix me up again later. She was last near Rogen, and in an orange gown."

Endymion found himself being pulled away by the guard, struggling against her grip. "What was that slave talking about? Why are you listening to her? What is going on?"

Sky blue eyes locked with sapphire. "I trust her with my life. And that man is a traitor to your father and this kingdom. So do me a favor and find her master, Your Highness. Now!"

* * *

Minako was half finished with her sixth glass of wine, the alcohol making it far easier to deal with nobles prattling on and on to her about things she did not want to know. While her attention had strayed from Rogen, her hazy thoughts were mostly on Makoto, and how lovely she looked. It was hard to focus on men trying to impress her when she was thinking back on all the times she had seen her friend naked, and how she looked in great detail. Minako was incredibly grateful to her mask obscuring her cheeks to conceal most of her blush as the images continued to play upon her mind.

"Excuse me, Count Rogen?"

A female voice gently tugged at her attention from her musings, looking casually towards the armored woman who had approached the man with a bow. She watched her lean in to speak quietly with him, and his mouth curl in confusion.

"I don't own a male slave. You must be mistaken."

After another bow, Minako's full attention turned to the guard as she moved towards her. "Madam Aino?"

"Y-yes?" She half squeaked, clutching her glass firmly. Had she done something wrong?

The woman bowed, a knowing smirk on her lips. "Henso requested you. Please, come with me."

Minako instantly handed her glass to a passing servant before wobbling slightly after her, lifting the expensive gown slightly. "Is she okay?"

"She found someone here linked to her past. Someone bad. I'm Savannah."

"Nice to meet you, but where is she?" Minako bluntly questioned.

"Down that hall."

Endymion took hold of Savannah's armored arm, glowering. "I'm coming too."

"Stay put, Your Highness." She ordered, watching Minako hurry off without her. "You'll be safer in the ballroom."

"I don't care, I_ order_ you to take me." He was so furious with her refusal.

And yet she simply scoffed at him. "I'm a Blinded Guard. I answer only to the oracles, and the King."

* * *

Makoto was slinking a good distance behind the man as silently as possible, watching him turn another corner. Slowly she moved after him, the mask making her a bit claustrophobic as she rounded the corner as well only to find a sword leveled at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Makoto grinned at him. "A slave. Weren't you aware that slaves are not allowed to arm themselves?"

She watched his eyes widen through the mask moments before she lunged, the blade slicing through the shoulder of her tunic harmlessly. It took a few moments, but finally the sword skittered along the stone floors, leaving them both to grapple each other. Makoto had the upper hand only due to her being straddled atop the impostor, ripping his mask away. He scrabbled at her neck to attempt to choke her, only managing to yank her mask off instead, her shocked expression met by his disbelieving gaze.

_"You!"_

A wild punch clipped her cheekbone as the struggle resumed, the distraction of being unmasked enough to upset her balance. They faced each other with exposed faces, plainly seeing each other for the first time in years.

"You're dead!" He told her.

"Clearly the dead can walk, then. And you're soon to join me." She snarled back.

The turncoat unsheathed a dagger from below his belt, throwing it expertly at the slave. In a split-second action, Makoto lifted her arm and used her cuff to deflect it from its path to her chest, hissing as it bounced off and nicked the crook of her neck instead. He started running again, and Makoto dashed after him, both halting when they heard someone shout.

"Mako, wait!"

Makoto turned to face Minako as she came bolting somewhat unevenly, barely turning back in time to duck to avoid another dagger. "Mina, careful!" She yelled back, watching her target throw another dagger.

This time at Minako.

Makoto turned and tackled Minako down as the blade left a thin cut on the blonde's cheek, sitting up only to see her quarry gone. Her attention turned back to the shorter woman, shaking in anger and worry. "What in the name of Jakli's spear is wrong with you?! He nearly killed you!"

Imploring but stubborn ocean hues met verdant. "I was only trying to help. You _sent_ for me!"

Makoto was holding her by the shoulders firmly. "Dammit, Mina! I can't let you get hurt! I won't!"

"Makoto, calm down, please." Couldn't Makoto see that she was concerned about her safety? She could hear other people running towards them.

"Calm down?! I almost_ lost_ the woman I think I love!" Makoto raged back.

Both Minako and Makoto went dead silent, neither of them moving. Makoto instantly wished that she could take her words back, that she could undo the terrible damage she had done. Minako felt both joy at knowing that her desires weren't for naught, but also terror at the very same revelation. For a while, neither could do anything but remain frozen in place, staring at each other.

Finally, Minako squeaked out, "You... You _what?_"

Makoto felt both pale and red-hot, making small sounds in a vain effort to speak before glancing up. Both Savannah and Prince Endymion were standing were shocked expressions, the slave even more unsure as she looked back to Minako.

"I... I said... I... Think I love you."


	18. Exposed

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has stuck around for this update! It's been a long time coming, and this one was giving me terrible writers block. Things are building up and soon a lot of things will come to a mighty head. Thanks to all of my readers for enjoying this so far. And a huge thanks to everyone who left reviews. You are the reason I keep writing.

**Warning:** Plot. Oooooh. So spooky.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Minako's eyes searched Makoto's face for any sign of a lie, waiting for her to deny it. Instead she could only see the bare sincerity of her words written clearly in her expression.

"I think... I love you, Mina." Makoto repeated in a daze.

"It's you!" The prince blurted out.

Minako quickly took off her mask and put it on Makoto instead, turning to face the two who had seen the woman and using herself as a shield. "Your Highness, it's not what you think." She began, afraid for her friend and crush.

"She's right." Savannah agreed. "Your Highness, you must keep this a secret."

Endymion turned to look at the guard. "You knew? You knew she didn't die?"

"Only recently. Please, it's a matter of safety." She half pleaded.

Minako, nodded slightly, taking a step backwards closer towards Makoto. "Your Highness, I will explain everything tomorrow. But first we need to find that man."

Olik walked in angrily. "That man, is dead." He announced. "However he released a carrier bird before we could reach him."

Minako felt her heart plummet as they spoke. This couldn't be good. "Does that mean...?"

"That Nephrite now knows that Henso is still alive? Probably." Olik growled. "Which means that the royal family is in danger."

Endymion was looking at all of the others talking, glaring in irritation. "Would _somebody_ tell me what is going on?!"

"I agree." An older voice stated in a firm voice, everyone turning to bow low to the king.

"I have just been told a man is dead on my ramparts, and my oracles have been speaking of war from ones long dead." His light blue eyes locked onto Minako and the masked woman behind her. "All of you, come to the war room. Now."

Sedated, all five of them followed the king without question, Makoto unsure of her fate. If they found out, would she be regarded as her former status, or still just a slave?

Nephrite was awakened by a soft cooing from the foot of his bed, lighting a candle to see a messenger pigeon watching him blankly. His brown eyes sleepily glared at it before standing, pulling the scrap of paper from the corked vial on it's back. He shooed it away before looking at the message, his eyes snapping up.

He walked out of the tent in his boots and night tunic, his jaw clenched. "Captain!" He snapped, a stern man with black eyes hurrying over.

"We won't be raiding the borders anymore." Nephrite informed him as the marched to the command tent.

"Sir?" The Boshni man questioned.

"We're going for Landenholt. Now. Before it becomes too problematic." He leaned over the maps before him. "If we don't, then we may have another army to contend with."

The captain nodded. "Someone find your strategies?"

Nephrite's face curled into a snarl. "That Kishu woman who kept nearly besting you six years ago. I should have made sure she was dead. This time, I will witness it myself."

How dare fate bring her back from the dead? She knew about him, and how he moved. He had to strike now, before they could launch any sort of counter measures against him.

Makoto stood next to Minako in the war room, looking blandly at the maps and papers strewn over the large tables. She could recall almost all of this from before; the main change being the enchanted glass that lit the rooms in the place of candles.

King Andrew stood before the throne at the table, watching his two soldiers, his spy master, his son, and the masked slave. "First things first. Slave, remove your mask."

Slowly, Makoto reached up and tugged it off of her, exposing herself to the room. The king frowned, tilted his head. "Where do I know you from?"

"The Boshni War, Your Majesty. I was last here as the general of the Furaji forces who aided you." She replied.

King Andrew's frown deepened. "You were reported dead. Why have you not stepped forward before now?"

Minako felt it was better to speak on her behalf at this point. "Your Majesty, she was enslaved after being ambushed by Nephrite. Why else would she be in a collar right now?"

His eyes turned to meet Minako's stubborn gaze. "Then keep your slave in better order. She should have reported sooner."

Minako was instantly fuming. "You mean while she was going between other slave owners? Yes, Your Majesty. I'm sure she would have been thrilled to be executed just to let you know she was still alive."

The king scoffed. "What else would you expect from a mountain rat? Furaji generals lowered their standards and this is the outcome. She deserved to be enslaved for being such a poor leader."

Both Olik and Savannah noticeably stiffened, the prince looking concerned. "Father, she is here now, and has alerted us to danger."

King Andrew grudgingly nodded, looking between his warriors and Minako. "So, what is the course of action we must take?"

"Well, Your Majesty." Makoto started. "He will likely come through Gallant's Folly and the kingdom of-"

His icy gaze leveled upon her. "I didn't ask you, slave. _Silence,_ or I shall order your tongue removed."

"That's out of line!" Minako snapped. "You try to go near her, and I will kill anyone you send." Her hand was reaching for a whip that wasn't there.

However, Makoto gave her a stern look and shook her head, trying to keep her from continuing her rage.

"I highly doubt you could, Madam Aino." The king mocked blandly.

"Your Majesty, Henso Makoto knows his movements better than us." Olik plainly assured. "You would be better served asking her."

"You will address her as her current title, Sir Olik." He sneered. "Her past deeds are of no merit to me now."

"Father, that's enough." Endymion growled, turning to the both of them. "You may take your leave. We will discuss this with Sir Olik and Guardswoman Savannah."

Makoto bowed humbly, all but dragging a fuming Minako out with her. Minako was livid beyond belief, stomping after her in a huff. "What kind of an ass does he think he is?! Treating you like this, what a _cock!_"

Makoto bitterly smiled at her. "He never liked me much to be honest. Called me General Mountain Rat to my face any time he could."

Minako spun around and grabbed Makoto's hands, pulling her close. "I don't care. I don't care if this is normal. It shouldn't be like this. Not when... Not when I care so much about you."

Makoto felt utterly dumb-struck, blinking stupidly down at her. "You... What?"

Minako shyly blushed up to her friend, fidgeting. "I care about you. Very much. I would even venture to say I may love you."

A sun-kissed hand reach up to tuck a lock of stray hair behind a pale ear tenderly. "What... What should we do, then?"

Minako shifted nervously. "I'm not sure. May I... Kiss you again, though?"

"Not here." Makoto whispered back, watching Minako all but wilt. "But... When we get home, I think I would like that."

Minako instantly grabbed hold of Makoto's hand after the taller woman donned her mask again, and began to drag her tall charge the way back to the carriages. It didn't matter that Makoto was laughing loudly, just that they made it back to the brothel in spite of the meager torch light that eased the darkness of the night. The moment that the carriage halted, Minako handed the driver several gold pieces and resumed her tugging of Makoto into the brothel. She ignored the greetings and inquiries, vaguely hearing Makoto hurriedly telling the girls that they would be down later, and the whistles from patrons who knew that gleam in her eye.

Makoto had never been a weak woman, and yet she found herself quite literally dragged by the small blonde upstairs, Haruka all but cheering. The moment that the door was shut behind her, Makoto turned to look at Minako, and her wavering confidence. It seemed that now that they were utterly alone, her master lost all of her nerve, and she couldn't help but smile. She crossed over to the blonde in only three strides, gently tilting Minako's face up. "May I?" She inquired softly.

Minako felt her heart hammering wildly as she looked into Makoto's eyes, nodding dumbly. "O-only if you want to." She half stammered.

The warm smile that she watched spread across those beautiful lips made her heart flutter. When Makoto slowly slid her eyes shut and leaned close, Minako let her own flutter closed too, rewarded by the soft, tender sensation of their lips met.

It was a nervous, hesitant kiss, but it also was electric. Minako couldn't help but whimper very slightly, pulling away to look into Makoto's verdant orbs once more.

"M-mina," Makoto panted. "You okay?"

Minako didn't answer, just grabbed her by the lapel on her coat and kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. She felt Makoto's hands move to wrap around her waist, the lack of certainty slowly fading as their lip became more hungry for the others. More wanting of these intoxicating kisses.

Minako groaned into Makoto's mouth as hands slowly traced up her back, knotting gently in her long, blonde hair as the kisses became more urgent. This time, it was Makoto who pulled away.

"Wuh-wait..." She panted, Minako kissing along the jawline that she had wanted to taste for far too long. "Mina, hang on."

"But your skin tastes so nice..." She absently mumbled, leaving a few very tiny hickies on Makoto's throat; a good few inches above her collar.

"Not y-yet... I'm not... I'm not ready to go too far."

Those words made her heart and loins screech in frustration, but she obediently pulled away; when someone said no, that had always meant to stop. Plain and simple. She refused to pressure Makoto, no matter how aroused she was, or how much she wanted to do things. Gaining control of herself, she kissed Makoto once on her lips, then a second time before withdrawing from her arms. "When you're ready. But for now, I want to sleep." She stated softly. "I want to be with you."

The relieved smile on Makoto's face was more than enough to assure Minako that she had done the right thing. She found herself pulled quickly back into another tender kiss before they pulled apart to undress, then tend to the minor wounds from the scuffle. They had done this dozens of times, but this time felt different, the small touches would often lead to a kiss placed in the wake of where a cloth had just cleaned. Caresses replaced the carefully detached touch.

At long last they slipped into bed, both clad in loin cloths and breast bands, arms wrapped around each other as their legs intertwined, and falling asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka sat in the bar while the others milling around her, whispering about how Minako had been dragging Makoto upstairs with giggled excitement. She, however, was far more curious about just what they had done last night. But she couldn't walk in without Minako tossing her into the hall, or Makoto murdering her. So, who could she send that would be safe from harm?

"Hey, Hotaru!" She called, the dark haired girl skipping over to her with a smile. "Could you go wake up Mina and Mako for breakfast? I think they've overslept."

"You got it." Hotaru beamed, humming as she skipped away.

As Hotaru knocked jovially on the door, she heard a loud groan of dismissal, opening it to poke her head in. "It's late~! Up you both get! Breakfast!" Before skipping off, hearing a shrill curse through the door.

Makoto sat up and began to pull on clothes, but the sight of Minako sleepily stretching brought back a surge of memories that made her blush deeply. She walked back to the bed and sat down at the edge, resting her hand halfway between them. _"So..."_

Minako smirked slight, blushing just as deeply before reaching out hesitantly, tracing the back of Makoto's hand with her fingertips. "So... Now what?"

Makoto watched Minako's fingers idly, unsure of exactly what to say. "Now... I guess... I need to ask you... What are we?"

The silence between them stretched on, Mina finally speaking in a soft voice. "Now... I guess, we are together. I mean, as long as it's what you want."

Makoto swooped in to kiss her softly, cupping her cheek sweetly. Minako felt herself moan very breathlessly into her lips, a bit heady from joy. They shared the kiss for several moments before pulling apart again, Makoto's expression blushing yet serious. "And if people start asking questions?"

Minako groaned, rolling to look at the ceiling. Why couldn't this be easy for them? After several loud huffs, she finally spoke. "Then... They can kiss my ass. I don't _want_ to make people think you're my bed warmer." Ocean hues turned to look at her friend in adoration. "You are... So much more than that. I love you, Makoto Kino. I don't want to lie about who you are to me."

Makoto smiled at her, brimming with deep joy. "Well, then don't say anything. Let them assume what I am. I've gotten damn good at lying about who I am. I'll tell them if they press the issue too much."

Minako pouted openly. "Why?"

"Because I am here to serve, O great Master Minako." Makoto said with a wicked wink.

Minako half shrieked in frustration, grabbing a pillow and bludgeoning the tall, now cackling with mirth slave with it repeatedly. "You! Know! I! Hate! You! Calling! Me! That!" She shouted, each word punctuated by a smack with the down pillow, feathers littering the bed and air.

Minako noticed that Makoto was precariously balanced on her hip while trying to hold off the assault with her hands, and took full advantage of it. She pounced onto her charge, using her hands to pin Makoto's above her head as she straddled her. She knew that Makoto could easily hoist her off of her, but was humoring the blonde, and Minako leaned down to kiss her languidly in thanks. Makoto's mouth was soft and inviting, the nervous motions growing slowly more sure as they kissed, the barely clothed madam pinning her down with a seductive air.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" A voice squeaked from the door they hadn't heard open. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Minako sat up with a beet red face to see Ami just as equally flushed trying to find a place to avert her eyes to. After another moment she found herself gently but swiftly launched off of Makoto's waist by strong hands to the side, the formerly reclined woman now on her feet to walk briskly over to the smaller prostitute.

"Ames, hey. Hey, it's okay." She finally got the blushing bluenette to look at her face. "I probably should have locked the door last night."

Ami was still scarlet as she nodded, eyes flicking between the two women before her. "I... I apologize for interrupting. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

Makoto's already red face burned an entirely new shade as Minako giggled. "We were... Not trying to... Have sex." The blonde tried to assure her. "We were just kissing."

"Could we not just blurt it out like that?!" Makoto squeaked. "I mean, Jakli's spear! I don't think Ami wants to know!"

Ami giggled softly. "Mako, I'm a prostitute. I have done far more than just _hearing_ about kissing."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that." Makoto sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

Blue eyes locked onto her neck, sapphire eyebrows rising slowly. "And I need to help you cover a few hickies." She informed the slave. "Minako did quite a number on your neck."

"Wait, _what?!_" Makoto hurried over to the mirror, inspecting her throat to locate the marks, groaning loudly as she shot daggers at Minako. "Seriously?"

Minako simply pouted at her, batting her eyelashes. "You were so tasty. Couldn't help it."

Makoto hated how big blue eyes could sway her so much, throwing her hands into the air with a frustrated sigh. "Alright. Help me cover these, please."

Ami's hand took hers gently, leading them both away towards the bluenette's room.

Minako got dressed with a small smirk, giggling to herself as she thought about the kisses she and Makoto had shared. When she slipped on her boots, she blushed at how giddy each kiss made her, of how there was a spark that shot through her every time their lips connected. With a lazy smile, she headed out of the room, humming to herself as she made her way down the stairs.

And promptly found herself surrounded by her employees as they bombarded her with questions.

"How was it?" Elizabeth hissed with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Was she okay? Did everything go alright." Haruka pressed.

"Dib boo boff hab foon?" Serenity inquired around a mouthful of ice cream.

Minako found herself blushing as she held up her hands to stem the flood of questions. She started with the most recent questioner. "First of all, Serenity, you know I don't allow ice cream at this hour. And for everyone else, we did not have sex."

There were many grumbles as Rei stood up and began to walk towards Setsuna, handing her a large coin purse with a smirk. The former miko grinned at her boss playfully as the guard tied the pouch onto her belt securely. "Sets was the only one to wager you two didn't go all the way."

Minako cast a grateful look at the guard before placing her hands on her hips, speaking loud enough of all of her employees to hear. "We did _not_ have sex last night. But please be aware that whatever she and I are, is nobody's business. She is still subject to that terrible law, so keep your mouths shut during working hours."

"So, are you two a thing?" Haruka pressed in a soft, curious tone.

Minako went beet red, stammering slightly. "I... Sh-she and I are..."

"Yes, but keep your damn mouth _shut_, Haru." Makoto stated from the top of the stairs. "I'm still a slave, and it could be my life if the wrong person found out."

The entire group nodded in agreement, then began to congratulate the duo on their new found romance. Minako was in a good enough mood that she even let Serenity have a second serving of ice cream. But still, the matter of Nephrite kept cropping up into her thoughts, making her nervous. He was a threat to everyone, and she couldn't just set aside her duties to the crown. She had a business to run, information to gather, and people to protect.

And a love to hide.

* * *

Max stood behind Renny as they watched the Queen leave, both of them feeling ice cold. It was war, and they were needed to fight it on the Newark border, but they both knew that it was much more than just that. The marching army would destroy Landonholt and take away their greatest allies, leaving them utterly defenseless; they had to nip it in the bud before the troops gained too much momentum.

"Let's go." Max stated. "We don't have much time."

Renny nodded blankly as she followed Max, not really focused on anything in particular. She wanted to be sick. She wanted to scream, cry, and run far away. But no matter how far she ran, they would find her, and she couldn't leave Max. This was what she had been whisked away from her family and training for, but she wanted more than ever to be normal now that her destiny had come. She didn't want to fight in the war, she wanted to live her life.

She felt Max casually guide her to the carriage, climbing in just as silently as the woman beside her. They would need to prepare, and the General would need them early tomorrow to fit them with gear. She was only seventeen; how could she help take an army into battle? How could she help the Queen win?

"We're home." Max muttered quietly, causing Ranait to jump.

They paid the driver and headed into the brothel, the staff dead silent as they saw the blank expression on the usually cheerful girl.

"Renny?" Martin questioned. "What's-?"

"We are leaving tomorrow for a while. We aren't sure when we will be back." Max cut him off. "We will be preparing tonight. Business as usual for you all. Catherine is in charge until we return."

The auburn haired woman nodded solemnly, frowning in confusion. "Is this something we can't know?"

Max nodded silently, ushering her charge upstairs an away from the others. In that same complete silence, she drew Ranait a bath, and sat beside the edge, her feelings and thoughts both a complex myriad of confusion. There wasn't much time now, and war loomed closer than ever before. She wanted to try to solve things between them, but everything said now would be empty and sound contrite. A hollow prize born of guilt; a dying girl's wish fulfilled.

Max stroked the young girl's wet hair absently as they sat together. Ranait would live, she had to. She was all that Max had to connect her to the world. How could she manage without her?


End file.
